The Ninja
by lyiint
Summary: Naraku may complete the jewel unless two dog demons can put aside their differenced and come together, can a mysterious ninja help. This story contains mature content, limes, lemons SessOC, yaoi MirInu MirGin SessNar,torture and strong language. Rated
1. Strange Encounter with a Ninja

Hello, I'm trying my hand at my first fan fiction. I was inspired by all the great stories I read here. I have borrowed some terminology and a few names from other amines and I probably have some spelling mistakes so I'll apologize now. Hope you like it.

This story is rated M for mature content, lemons, limes, yaoi, strong language, torture and violence. I have also added an OC.

" " spoken work

_Italics _ thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda, etc., etc., etc.

CHAPTER 1: Strange Encounter With A Ninja

After Sesshoumaru had lost Naraku's scent he headed back through the forest to where he had left Rin and Jaken three days ago. _It must be a barrier, _Sesshoumaru thought. He was frustrated but nothing if not patient. _Naraku, when I find you, your death will be by my hand._

After three days of pursuit with no rest Sesshoumaru decided to stop for the night. _Jaken is capable to care for Rin for a couple more days,_ he justified to himself. He settled under a large tree and watched the sun set, as it turned the sky from blue to pink to purple and, finally, to black. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes but quickly opened them a few minutes later when he sensed eyes on him.

Standing not four feet away was a human female dressed all in black in an outfit very similar to a demon slayer's except her head and lower face were also covered. If it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru's demon eyesight, he never would have seen her as she stood against the background of dark trees. He never moved from his position, only the widening of his golden eyes gave any indication of his emotions. _How could she have approached without my noticing! I can't even smell her scent, how can that be?_

She stood quietly looking at him, as unmoving as he was. Her sea green eyes blinked slowly and she tilted her head slightly to the right striking a pose of curiosity.

"Do not disturb me, human, if you value your life." Sesshoumaru said, giving her his most deadly glare, intent on not allowing a human to see his surprise.

Instead of quaking in fear and running away screaming as he anticipated, she giggled, "Kai, my name is Kai", and with that she promptly disappeared.

Sesshoumaru leapt to his feet, surprise evident on his normally stoic face. _What was she; dead, a ghost? I did not smell graveyard dirt or sense a demonic spirit. This can't be right._ Sesshoumaru looked around, using his demonic powers to sense an aura of any kind, gently sniffing to catch any scent, his ears strained to hear any noise. He could find nothing but the normal night time scents and sounds of the forest.

Sesshoumaru again lowered himself under the tree, puzzling over this strange encounter. He eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming of green eyes.

Inuyasha and the gang, just finishing breakfast, were breaking up camp. Kagome and Shippo were packing everything back into her sack while Sango was rolling up the sleeping bags and getting her own things together. Miroku and Inuyasha headed down to the stream to wash the dishes.

Lately Inuyasha was very aware of the monk's presence. He couldn't figure out why he watched him so much and it bothered him. Bringing up the topic of Naraku to avoid his confusing thoughts, Inuyasha broke the silence as Miroku dropped the dishes into the cool, clear water.

"Damn, why does Naraku hide so much? I hate it that we can't find him. Why doesn't he come out and fight instead of all this cloak and dagger shit."

"I'm sure Naraku will appear when everything is most to his advantage", replied Miroku wisely.

"Keh", grunted Inuyasha as he watched Miroku clean up in companionable silence.

Miroku had noticed Inuyasha looking at him over the past few weeks, even catching Inuyasha blushing slightly when he locked eyes with him. Miroku knew his friend was feeling odd and he had his suspicions. He had tried a few experiments to gauge if he was correct. He had walked up behind Inuyasha one afternoon, who was engrossed in thinking about Naraku and how to find him too much to really notice. Miroku had stood very close to Inuyasha "accidentally" brushing his fingers against the white haired youth's hand.

Inuyasha had just about jumped out of his skin, Miroku's gentle touch had sent shock waves racing along his spine and he spun furiously to face the dark haired monk with a hot blush creeping across his cheeks. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" he yelled.

"I didn't, I just walked right up to you" Miroku shot back at him. "You seem distant, is anything wrong?" he asked laying his hand gently on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha stood stock still, trapped by Miroku's eyes. "Ahh…em…er… just trying to figure out how to bring Naraku out of hiding" he said a little breathlessly. He still had not looked away from Miroku's deep purple eyes.

"We'll figure it out Inuyasha." He let his had slip off Inuyasha's shoulder, gently stroking down his arm as he did. Miroku saw Inuyasha shiver as his hand stroked his arm and a look of confusion cross his face before he could look away.

Now Miroku is a leach and a pervert, but he is not a jerk. He is very experienced in matters of sex and has a healthy libido, having been with both men and women, many times, many ways. To him sex was sex and pleasure was pleasure no matter where it came from, but he did not want to hurt his friends. He knew he would if he pursued this. So he decided it might be ok to tease a little but to not let it go too far.

He shocked himself to realize that he valued his friends over sex. _Will wonders never cease, _he thought with a smile. He stopped his experiment, "We should head back to the girls; see if Kagome can sense any shards. They'll be worried."

Since that day Miroku had realized what Inuyasha did not, that Inuyasha was interested in him or at least curious. Miroku had thought about Inuyasha as well but continued on as he always had – afraid to do anything serious about it and lose all his friends.

As Miroku finished up with the dishes and they both started to head back, Inuyasha stopped so suddenly that Miroku almost walked right into him. "What's wrong?"

"Look", said Inuyasha. There in front of them was a girl dressed in a slayers outfit of black. "Who are you?" he scowled.

"Kai", she answered. She walked boldly up to Inuyasha and walked all around him, looking him over closely.

"What do you thing you're doing, wench?"

"Nothing", she said sweetly. She then cast her green eyes over to Miroku. "Hello", she said.

"Hi, I'm Miroku and this disagreeable fellow is Inuyasha. Might you happen to be a demon slayer?"

"What's with the mask?" grumped Inuyasha, "Are you ugly or something?"

Kai smiled and then said "No: A ninja usually covers their identity; and I don't think so."

"A ninja", said Miroku, raising his eyebrows. "Now why would a beautiful ninja like you be seeking us out?" He began to sidle up to her with his most charming smile plastered on his face, but before he could let loose his normal spiel, Kai did three smooth back flips to the base of a tree and then jumped straight up, laughing the whole time.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Inuyasha as he gave chase, launching himself into the tree to find…nothing. He then realized he couldn't even catch her scent any longer. _How could a human move that fast? What the hell is going on? Why can't I smell her?_ Inuyasha landed back on the ground in front of Miroku.

"Find her?" he asked.

"No, she just disappeared." frowned Inuyasha.

"Do you think she was a minion of Naraku's?" asked Miroku.

"No, she was definitely human and only human, I sensed nothing else."

"She sure is supple, eh." said Miroku with a wolfish grin.

This earned him a whack on the head from Inuyasha. "Come on pervert. Let's tell the others and see what they think."


	2. Naraku's Plan

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

CHAPTER 2: Naraku's Plan

Naraku sat in his castle, hidden behind a cloud of miasma and his barrier, pleased with his newest plan. He finally had all the information he needed. It had taken a long time and many spies, but finally, he knew that Kagome was a time traveler, using the bone eaters well to go between this time, and, he presumed, hers. He had thought about that a lot and how he could use this information to his advantage. And then it occurred to him, how to finally defeat them all, and not only control this time, but that future time as well.

He knew the miko went to her time often and if he could close that well, she would be unable to return to aid her comrades. _Plus, _he smiled evilly _it would devastate Inuyasha when he knows I did this. _Naraku could see that Inuyasha had feelings for her and he not only wanted to defeat him, but to break him as well. He also knew that Inuyasha had feelings for another miko, which was why Kikyo was currently residing in his dungeon under heavy spells. He intended on taking her with him and destroying her in front of Inuyasha. _Just so he knows,_ _there's no turning back time and she's mine forever. After his spirit is broken, he will be much easier to defeat,_ Naraku thought with a gruesome smile.

He had also planned on killing Inuyasha's friends, leaving him for last. _The humans and that brat of a youkai will cause me no problems. I can't wait to see the look of devastation on his face._ Naraku laughed out loud thinking all these lovely thoughts.

"What is so amusing?" asked Kagura as she entered the room.

"Come here, Kagura." Naraku motioned her before him. Kagura walked towards him and knelt on the floor, tucking her feet under her rear and lowering her blood red eyes. "Did you get them?" he questioned, excitement evident in his voice.

"Yes, my Lord", replied Kagura, passing Naraku a set of chains that she had in the bag she carried in over her shoulder and a vial of brackish looking liquid.

"You have done well, Kagura, now, leave me."

"What are these things for? What are you planning?"

Naraku glared down at Kagura, "It's of no importance to you, now go."

Kagura's hands curled into fists as she tried to keep herself composed. _That bastard, to treat me this way, _she thought. She said nothing, only rising and bowing slightly before she left to find her sister and her little mirror. _I'll find out what your up to,_ she smirked as she headed off further into the castle.

Naraku was gleeful as he stared at the items Kagura had just given him. The chains were magical, _not even the strongest demon can break free of these, not even you Sesshoumaru, especially with this running through your veins._ He held up the vial which was filled with the precious drug. _This will make one quite docile and pliable._ Naraku was almost beside himself thinking of all he had in mind for Sesshoumaru.

Naraku knew he had to keep the brothers from joining forces. Each on their own he could probably hold off, but combined, they could cause him problems. He was going to put the drug on the stingers of his Saimyoushou and send so many of them after Sesshoumaru that he could not help but feel the effect of his little vial. _Then you are mine._

Naraku then would go and devastate and destroy Inuyasha. With his enemy's out of the way he would take over, only opening the well when he had complete control of the feudal era. He only had three shards to get from two others and he anticipated no problems in attaining them.

Using the Shikon Jewel he would then travel to the future. How to get the remaining shards from Inuyasha's bitch he had yet to figure out, but, he was going to enjoy telling her what he had accomplished as he choked the life from her. He just had to figure out a way to close the well so Inuyasha and his co-horts could not stop him or reopen it. He sat and thought, i_t will come to me; I will figure this out!_


	3. Rescue

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

CHAPTER 3: Rescue

Sesshoumaru was a half day away from where he left Jaken and Rin and he was looking forward to seeing his little girl. She had grown on him over time with her ready smile and childlike enthusiasm. Outwardly, he very rarely let any emotions show, but inwardly, Sesshoumaru was a veritable pot of boiling emotions, one of them being love for this little human girl. _Who would have thought, a human child, of my own _Sesshoumaru mused.

That's when he heard it.

It started out as a low buzzing and increased in decibels until it was a loud, roaring hum. Turning to face the sound what he saw momentarily daunted even him. Bearing down on him was an angry mass of swarming insects; _Naraku's Saimyoushou. _As the swarm grew rapidly largerSesshoumaru began to run towards a well known lake in an effort to evade the insects and keep them away from his Rin.

He leaped from tree to tree, hitting the ground and running almost faster than the eye could see but then he felt a sting, then another. Sesshoumaru began to slow down, he felt weird – weak and slightly dizzy. He tried to shake off the feeling as he ran but it would not be ignored. More stung him and he started to stumble. Stopping he drew Toukijin and began to use its power to disintegrate the bugs. The sword felt heavy in his hands causing his movements to become wobbly and erratic, the hum of the wasps distracting him. He was having trouble concentrating and still the stings came.

Naraku's puppet was waiting, holding the chains its master had given it. Naraku himself, still safe in his castle behind the barrier was able to see all through the eyes of his puppet. _I can't believe he still fights._ Naraku was pleased that Sesshoumaru was giving him a good show. _All the better and sweeter it will be when he wakes to find himself in my clutches. I'd hate for him to be no fun for me._ Naraku's chuckles would have raised the hair on the back of the devil himself.

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, his perceptions starting to fog. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. _Now, _thought Naraku, _I have you._

Just as Naraku's puppet stepped forward out of the shadows and commanded the wasps back, there was a blur of black. The figure leapt onto Sesshoumaru holding a katana protectively in front of him. Naraku's eyes widened with surprise, "What's this?" he screeched. "Get her!" he yelled to his Saimyoushou, but before they could attack, both Sesshoumaru and the black clad girl were gone.

Naraku was in a murderous rage. Naraku's puppet searched the area frantically but could find no trace of his master's new toy or the thief who had stolen it. He was so preoccupied he did not see a red clad hanyou appear holding a very large sword. "Wind Scar!" yelled Inuyasha, splitting the puppet into a thousand pieces. Without their master to guide them the wasps retreated.

"What was that about?" questioned Miroku.

"Damn", grumbled Inuyasha, "Just another puppet." Picking up the wooden doll and crushing it in his claws Inuyasha sniffed and with surprise said, "Sesshoumaru was here? I can smell him… and another scent. I can't quite place it, but it's familiar."

"Where is he now, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking around nervously.

Inuyasha sniffed the ground, going in one direction then another. "I don't know… his scent… he travelled from the West to here and then it just stops. It doesn't go anywhere else."

"Well, he's not here now", said Sango putting her boomerang on her back. "Let's head back to Kaede's."

"Perhaps he flew off on that dragon beast that travels with him", stated Miroku.

"Perhaps", mumbled Inuyasha, still trying to figure out where his brother went and why he was here in the first place.

No one noticed the binding chains lying in the grass where they had fallen.


	4. My Brothers Keeper

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

CHAPTER 4: My Brothers Keeper

Kai had leapt onto Sesshoumaru and gathering all the energy of her chakra, blinked, moving from one place to another concealing their smell as she went. _Shit,_ she thought as she looked at the unconscious demon lord lying on the floor of the old hut she had brought them to. He was shuddering, his breathing shallow and fast he then proceeded to vomit violently. "Shit!" she said aloud as she rushed to turn Sesshoumaru on his side before he could choke, holding his long, pale hair out of the way. _He's going to need more help than I can give him. I'll have to get us to that village._

She had come across a village in her travels and had bought some supplies from the shops. She had taken that day off to sightsee, speaking to the locals and enjoying her first day away from the compound. Kai knew it was quite far from where they were now but she also knew there was an old miko there that could help. _I can probably do it in three to four blinks. I'll be tired but I don't have much of a choice._ With that she leaned in closer to Sesshoumaru, putting one of her arms under his shoulders, the other around his waist. "Here we go." She said to his quaking form.

The fifth time Kai had to stop she was really worried and close to exhaustion. Sesshoumaru was now ashen grey, his demon stripes and moon marking pale and almost translucent. He was barely breathing and no longer moving at all.

Kai was still in the same position as when they had first left the small abandoned hut and her legs were beginning to cramp.

One of the swords at his side pulsed for the third time and he began to moan lowly. Kai realized the sword was keeping Sesshoumaru alive but it was also draining her chakra energy making it harder for her to blink them any great distance. _No time to rest,_ she thought. Leaning close to Sesshoumaru's ear she whispered, "Hang in there handsome. Don't die, ok?" With sweat prominent on her forehead she closed her eyes in concentration, straining to gather the last of her energy so she could to blink one last time to the village.

Kirara landed gracefully just outside the village with Sango and Miroku on her back, the latter sporting a rather prominent red handprint shaped welt on his cheek. Inuyasha arrived seconds later carrying Kagome. Together they headed for Kaede's hut in the midst of light hearted jibes and friendly chatter.

Suddenly, Shippo was racing up to them. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha…" He never had the chance to finish as a certain scent hit Inuyasha's nose.

"Sesshoumaru! That bastard! What's he doing here?" Inuyasha exclaimed, immediately unsheathing Tetsaiga allowing it to transform.

"No! Wait, Inuyasha…!" cried Shippo.

Inuyasha took no notice of the little kitsune as he raced towards the scent of his brother. Barging into Kaede's hut, his gold eyes blazing, he suddenly stopped dead. There on the futon was what looked like his brother but something was wrong, very wrong. A sickly-sweet scent assaulted Inuyasha's nose as the thought, _he smells like death,_ went through his mind.

The others ran up behind Inuyasha as he put the Tetsaiga away. Kagome gasped putting her hands over her mouth, her eyes opened wide in shock. Sango turned her head into Miroku's shoulder, who was staring, mouth opened, as he wrapped him arm around her in an attempt to reassure both himself and her.

Sesshoumaru was laying on the futon, deathly pale, his demon marks no longer visible. He was convulsing and coated in sweat, his long hair clung to him like a second skin, white foam was bubbling from his mouth. Kaede and a human girl were trying to stop him from hurting himself as he thrashed about.

Inuyasha jumped in and tried to help the two women hold down his older brother. "What the fuck happened?" gasped Inuyasha, "What's wrong with him?"

"He's been drugged", piped up Shippo.

"A very strong drug and too much of it", grunted Kaede as she tried to forcefully pour a green liquid down Sesshoumaru's throat.

Inuyasha looked over to the girl on the other side of his brother. He recognized her, from her clothing, as the strange ninja girl, Kai, whom he had met two days ago; though she hardly looked any better than Sesshoumaru. Her black mask and hood were gone, he figured she was in her early 20's; equivalent to his brother, had Sesshoumaru been human. Her shoulder length not quite brown, not quite blonde hair was soaked in sweat and plastered to her head. Though she strived to control Sesshoumaru's spasms she was shaking as well. The most marked sign of her own distress was in her pale and drawn face and her sunken and dull eyes.

The rest of the gang had jumped in to help as well by fetching water, towels, blankets, Kagome's first aid kit, and anything else they could think of to try to help Inuyasha's only brother.

"Who is she?" whispered Kagome.

"That's the girl Inuyasha and I told you about, Kai I think she said her name was", replied Miroku.

"I wonder why she's with Sesshoumaru?" questioned Sango. Nobody had a reply.

Sesshoumaru had stopped convulsing and was now lying quietly except for the occasional spasm, the medicine Kaede had given him finally taking effect. Kai cleaned his mouth and Kagome knelt beside her and started wiping the sweat off Sesshoumaru's face.

"I want to know what happened!" demanded Inuyasha. All eyes looked to Kai.

"I found him unconscious" she said tiredly, wiping the sweat from her brow. A demon wearing a baboon pelt was coming towards him. I couldn't just leave him there, that demon, he was pure evil" she finished shuddering.

"Naraku" spit out Inuyasha. "He'll pay for this."

Just then Tenseiga pulsed.

"That's the fourth time it's done that", said Kai. "The pulses are getting weaker"

"I fear your brother may die, Inuyasha", said Kaede solemnly

"His sword can only do so much, its reaching the limit of its power", rasped out Kai. She had never felt so exhausted in her life and from the look of Sesshoumaru she knew she would be well beyond exhaustion before this was through.

Inuyasha sat on the floor beside his brother's bedside shocked. He never would have thought that his demon brother would be in danger of dying. _I've always wanted him dead, so_ w_hy do I feel so empty? Why don't I want him to die? _"I can't accept that", said Inuyasha firmly. "My brother will not die like this, I won't let him."

"I'm going to Jinenji", stated Kagome. "Maybe he'll have something that'll help."

"I'll go with you", said Sango. "We can take Kirara, she'll get us there quickly."

Kirara mewed her assent transforming into her full demon form.

"May the Kami's go with ye", said Kaede "Hurry back quickly."

Nodding in unison they hopped onto Kirara who leapt into the sky, the fire at her feet burning brightly.

"I wonder what happened to Sesshoumaru's toad?" questioned Miroku.

"We'll ask him when he gets better", responded Inuyasha.

By now Kai had her hands on Tenseiga, trying to send her chakra into it to strengthen it until the girls got back with an antidote.

"Girl, ye are exhausted, ye must rest."

"No", said Kai, shaking off the hand Kaede had put on her shoulder.

Miroku, sensing how her aura had weakened, stepped forward and knelt down. "I can help", he offered.

Kai looked at him and said shakily, "Yes please" she said recognizing that while Kaede's spiritual powers were strong, they were not as strong as this monks and she did not want the older woman to deplete her energies.

Miroku put his hands on hers and began chanting, his spiritual power flowing over her hands and into Tenseiga.

Kai could not believe the strength of the monk's power as it flowed through her. _Remarkable,_ she thought, _he'd have made a great ninja._ She felt better, stronger and started to help focus the power from Miroku. They both felt the sword pulse strongly around the three of them.

Sesshoumaru moved slightly and groaned, the power surge from the monk through the sword to him having an effect. Kaede periodically wiped the sweat from all three now, helping as best she could. Shippo approached Inuyasha, silently sitting beside him, hoping that this small show of support would help.

Inuyasha looked on dumb founded glad that his friends had immediately jumped to his brother's aid. _They didn't even question,_ Inuyasha thought proudly. He was also surprised to realize that he was holding his brother's hand.


	5. Kai's Story

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

CHAPTER 5: Kai's Story

It was nearly dark when the girls arrived back at the hut. "Jinenji said to mash the herbs together into a paste, then boil them in this tea", explained Kagome to Kaede as she passed her the ingredients. "We're to give it to him every few hours until the convulsions and fever pass. Jinenji said it wouldn't be a cure, the drug has to have time to pass from his system, but it will help." Kaede nodded her understanding and sat down by the fire to boil and mix the medicinal tea with Kagome looking on.

Sango approached Miroku and Kai, nodding to Inuyasha and a sleeping Shippo by his side. "How are you doing hoshi-sama?" she asked quietly, wiping his brow with the cold cloth that had been sitting in the water beside him. "How is Sesshoumaru?" "He's doing better", said Miroku tiredly.

Kai and Miroku had ceased pouring their energies into Tenseiga. It had stopped pulsing and Sesshoumaru was resting more comfortably although clearly he was not in great shape. The convulsions, although less intense, would still wrack his body periodically. They we're now sitting, one on each side of him, trying to rest and regenerate their auras. Kai was collapsed on the left side of the futon. Her eyes were closed as she sat on the floor, her head on a corner of the bed.

"She's sleeping", said Miroku, tossing a glance at Kai.

"Who is she? Where did she come from?" Sango questioned.

"We don't know yet", stated Inuyasha, who was still on the floor beside Miroku.

"I'm sure she'll answer all our questions, let her rest for now", said Miroku also closing his eyes for a moment.

Inuyasha had questions for her, himself. Like why was a human so concerned about his brother?

Kaede carried the potion to Sesshoumaru's side as Kagome took a seat on his opposite side. "We've got to get him to drink this tea", Kagome explained.

Inuyasha almost puked at the smell coming from the cup. "UGH! That stuff stinks!" exclaimed Inuyasha, pinching his fingers over his nose.

The strong odour woke Kai from her exhausted sleep with a gag and wrinkling her nose she asked "Yuck, what is that smell?"

"Its medicinal tea", stated Kaede. "He must drink it." Kaede and Kagome having grown accustomed to the scent as it brewed felt badly for them.

Miroku and Sango stood, also making faces, moving out of the way. Sango picked up the still sleeping Shippo and headed off. "I'm going to put Shippo down for the night", she said as she left the room to go to the sleeping area of the hut to give Kaede more room and get away from the stench.

"He still has a fever" said Kagome touching his forehead. "Hopefully this will bring it down quickly."

Cringing in sympathy for Sesshoumaru who had to actually ingest this stuff, Inuyasha stepped over to where Miroku had just been and lifted his brother into a semi-sitting position as Kaede put the cup to his lips. Sesshoumaru moaned and tried to turn his head but Inuyasha held him still and pinching his cheeks forced his lips apart. Kaede poured the foul liquid down his throat and, when satisfied he had swallowed, bade Inuyasha to put his brother back down on the futon.

Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kai moved over to the fire pit leaving Kaede to keep watch over Sesshoumaru. Kaede had also cooked up some vegetables and rice and all were hungry.

When they were seated with their bowls of food, Shippo asked Kai: "Who are you? How do you know Sesshoumaru? Where are you from?" Kai laughed at his quick succession of questions then Kagome turned to Kai, "Thanks for helping, but where are you from? We don't often see many ninjas around here."

I don't care about that right now. How the heck to you know Sesshoumaru? And why would you help him?

Kai held up her hand saying, "Hold it, one question at a time." She smiled wanly as she began to tell them her story.

Kai was from the same time as Kagome which surprised everyone. What surprised them more was that she knew Kagome was from that time as well.

"There are no real ninja in my era", stated Kagome. "They're all just ceremonial; only figure heads."

"There have always been ninja", explained Kai. "We've just been more secretive about it in our time, Kagome." She explained that in modern day Tokyo there was a secret ninja compound headed by a great Hokage, a very powerful seer and sorceress. This was who Kai trained under.

"I was born at the compound. Sensei-sama took me to be with her after my birth, I don't know who my real parents are" Kai said a bit sadly then taking a breath she added "She always treated me well though, I never lacked for anything. She said it was my destiny to learn all I could from her. To me it was a great honour. After years of training, Sensei-sama called me to her and said she had a vision of a powerful evil demon who would destroy the world. She said she would send me back to a time were this demon could be defeated, his evil plan thwarted before he became too strong to stop."

"You must be talking about Naraku", Kagome said, anger in her voice.

"It would seem so", returned Kai thoughtfully. "Sensei-sama not only taught me martial arts but she also prepared me mentally – how to focus my chakra or energy if you will, and use it. She also taught me a couple of spells. That's how I was able to get your brother here, Inuyasha."

"I see", said Miroku. "By focusing your energy and using the spell…"

"Yes, I was able to, well, for lack of a better word, blink from one place to another. It takes a lot of energy though, I barely made it here. It's very taxing."

"I would imagine it would be", agreed Miroku. He was hoping that Kai might be able to teach him this "blinking" at some point. He could definitely see the advantage of it.

"So why get involved with my brother?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sensei-sama said the only way to have a hope of defeating this Naraku was to have the two dog demon brothers join forces. I was sent back to get you two together and aid you as best I can."

"I don't need my brother", growled Inuyasha. "I can defeat Naraku myself."

"No, you can't, Sensei-sama is never wrong about these things. Her visions are always true", countered Kai a bit angrily,

"Hear her out, Inuyasha", said Kagome trying to maintain the peace as she saw Inuyasha get that stubborn look on his face.

"Yes, Inuyasha", Miroku joined in. "There's a great advantage to us if your brother joins his strength to ours."

"Feh", huffed Inu crossing his arms. "He doesn't look too strong right now."

Everyone looked over to the open room towards Sesshoumaru. Kaede had his kimono off and was bathing him in cool water, a blanket covering his abdomen and legs.

"What is that fluffy thing?" asked Kagome. Everyone saw that Kaede had not removed it and it still lay beside him on the bed.

"Tis his tail, child", replied Kaede.

Everyone was surprised except Inuyasha. "Our father had one, well two really. I remember my mother telling me how soft they were." Inuyasha sat thinking back into the past. "Sesshoumaru will never agree to join us", stated Inuyasha sadly after a few quiet moments. He really did want his brother to join them. He was tired of fighting and just wanted a truce between him and his only remaining blood family.

"Let's worry about getting him back on his feet for now", said Kagome standing up to take the bowls. "We'll cross that other bridge later. Why don't you come with me and rest?" Kagome asked Kai.

"No, I want to stay here."_ With him _she thought but didn't voice out loud.

"Well at least let me get you a sleeping bag so you can get some sleep, you look like you're going to fall over."

Kai smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Kagome, I'd like that."

Inuyasha surprised everyone when he said, "I'll sit up with Sesshoumaru."

"Ummm, ok", said Kagome surprised that Inuyasha would offer. She ran off to get a sleeping bag while Miroku got up to leave.

"I'll head to our sleeping quarters", he said to Inuyasha. "Call if you need me."

The villagers, hoping to bribe Inuyasha to stay and protect their village had built him a hut. The boys used it from time to time when Kaede's had others staying in hers. She often took care of patients and sometimes there just was not enough room for the group.

"Umm", was the only answer he received from the now quiet half demon.

"Looks like his fever is coming down", said Kaede noticing he wasn't sweating as much as before. "He's resting better now."

Inuyasha said nothing as Kaede went off to her futon.

Kai put her hand on Sesshoumaru's forehead. "He does feel cooler", she mused.

"Do you know what Naraku's plan is?" questioned Inuyasha not taking his eyes off of his brother.

"No, Sensei-sama's vision didn't get that detailed."

"Humm", said Inuyasha.

When Kagome returned, Kai set up the bag on the floor while Inuyasha sat beside his brother. Sesshoumaru looked better; Inuyasha could see his marks faintly reappearing. He gave Sesshoumaru another dose of the tea and then sat; watching and thinking as everyone else slept the night away while he cared for his brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

Sorry this chapter is short, Chapter 7 coming soon.

CHAPTER 6: Naraku's Revenge

Naraku was absolutely livid. His main room looked like twenty demons had fought in it. There was nothing that wasn't broken and there was blood on the floors and walls where Naraku had slaughtered two of the three spies. He had sent them out to find Sesshoumaru and that girl and when they had returned with no news he butchered them in a rage. The rat demon was the sole survivor as he had had the foresight to return the binding chains. Naraku then sent it back out to continue the search but as the rat was no fool he bowed low to Naraku then walked out of the castle and kept going, never to return.

As Naraku's servants were cowering in fear at their master's temper, Kagura was smirking in another room with her sister. She had watched everything unfold through the innocent looking mirror and was glad Naraku had failed. She wasn't sure what he wanted with Sesshoumaru but she knew it wasn't good besides she was still hoping Sesshoumaru would destroy Naraku and free her.

Naraku yelled for Kanna and the little girl walked calmly to her master. Kagura, thankful that she wasn't called to her irate master left the room walking in the opposite direction, not wanting Naraku to notice her until he had calmed down. She was unconcerned for her sister knowing Naraku would not kill his most loyal creation.

Naraku slapped the small child hard across the face. "Why can't I see him!" he screeched. Kanna regained her feet, her expression as unchanging as always. "There may be a barrier where he is that my mirror cannot see through" she said in her small whispery voice.

This was exactly the case. Kaede and Miroku had set up the barrier around her hut many months ago to give them a safe place to stay where magical spying could not intrude. They only needed to boost the spell from time to time to keep it up.

Naraku glared, clearly not happy. "Leave me", he commanded gruffly.

Kanna walked away as if nothing had transpired. When she left Naraku sat on the floor in the midst of all the destruction. _All may not be lost yet, I have the chains back and half the vial. I can still carry on with the rest of my plan._

Naraku had finally figured out how to get rid of Kagome and close the well off from her small group. It would take perfect timing but Naraku could be patient when he needed to be. He knew he had to get what shards Kagome had before she went through the well so she couldn't come back and aid her companions. With her purifying arrows she was his biggest threat. He was going to send one of his puppets and Kagura to the bone eaters well when Kagome went to go through, stealing the shards from her and then pushing her through the well while Kagura kept the rest of them busy. He would then retreat to gather the final three shards before coming back to get his revenge on the hanyou and his friends.

_I'll be unstoppable with the complete Shikon jewel._ Naraku chortled. He was feeling much better already. He got up calling to his very nervous servants to clear up the mess. Not wanting to upset their master any more than he was they scurried quickly to do his bidding as he went off to where he knew Kanna would be. _I'll have to tell her to keep a close eye on that miko._


	7. True Confessions

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

CHAPTER 7: True Confessions

It was just before dawn when Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was, how he got there, and why he felt so odd. Even though he was curious about these things he felt apathetic, not worried at all. He turned his head right and, when the room finished spinning, saw his younger brother looking at him. "Inuyasha", Sesshoumaru croaked out. He swallowed and tried again. "Where am I?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother's glassy yellow eyes that seemed to be having trouble focusing on him and realized the drug still had a hold on him. "You're at Kaede's, in the village by my forest", Inuyasha told his brother as he got up and poured him a glass of water.

"Oh", was all Sesshoumaru said accepting the water offered to him. After a few moments he said, "Where's Rin, I must see her." He tried to rise only to fall back on the futon. Sesshoumaru saw very interesting lights in front of his eyes and the room did not want to keep still. _How very odd,_ he thought lazily.

Sesshoumaru's marks were now clearly visible on his face but he was still too pale. He began to feel slightly light headed and couldn't quite remember what he had just asked.

"Rin is not here and neither is your retainer", Inuyasha told him. "I could go get them for you if you want", offered Inuyasha. _Better that toad to care for him than me,_ thought Inuyasha grumpily, trying to cover the fact that he had offered to do something nice for his brother.

Sesshoumaru thought this over not even questioning in his drug fogged brain why Inuyasha was doing this for him instead of trying to cut him down with the Tetsaiga. "That would be good", slurred Sesshoumaru looking over at his brother. Sesshoumaru was staring at Inuyasha, quite fascinated by his ears.

The scrutiny was making Inuyasha uncomfortable so he growled out, "Well you have to tell me where they are, I'm not a mind reader."

"Oh", said Sesshoumaru still staring at Inuyasha's ears. "Before I do, can I touch them?"

"WHAT! Touch what!" asked Inuyasha thinking his brother must have gone mad.

"Your ears, I've always wanted to touch your ears." After a moment he added, "Please"

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. At first he was going to strongly and vehemently refuse, then, looking at his brother's now drugged, childlike and hopeful face he just grunted and lowered his head so Sesshoumaru's only hand could reach them. _Why am I doing this, I must be nuts._

Sesshoumaru reached up and gently stroked the soft furry ears, first one then the other. He thought they felt quite nice. Sesshoumaru's inhibitions and control had basically gone on vacation and he did what the felt like at the moment with no concern for how he looked.

Inuyasha released the breath he had been holding and relaxed under his brother's surprisingly gentle and careful touch. He then started to pull away feeling uncomfortable because he was actually starting to enjoy this when Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close, resting his chin on the top of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha was shocked and tried to struggle free of Sesshoumaru's grip._ What's he doing and damn he's strong even if he is drugged._

"Let's not fight any longer, Inuyasha", said Sesshoumaru softly causing Inuyasha to cease his movements.

"I thought you hated me", replied Inuyasha wanting to hear what Sesshoumaru would say.

"I've had an epiphany", stated Sesshoumaru, raising his hand in the air and pointing his finger before placing it back around Inuyasha's shoulders again. "I hate father, not you."

"Wha – what are you saying?" questioned a shocked Inuyasha.

"I hate father", repeated Sesshoumaru. "I've always hated him, hated him for not being around for me, hated him for leaving my mother; hated him for replacing me with you. Hated him for dying", Sesshoumaru said this last part in a whisper. "He gave you the sword that I felt should have been mine. I hated him for that too."

"Do you still want the Tetsaiga", asked Inuyasha nervously. _Of course he does you idiot, don't trust him_ his little inner voice snapped at him.

Sesshoumaru thought about that. "No", he finally replied. He thought of all the fights he had been in with Inuyasha and the times he had seen him in battle with the sword against others. "No", he said again. "You are the Tetsaiga's true master; you have earned the right to claim it."

Inuyasha was more than shocked. He tilted his head so he could look up to his brother's face. _Will he still feel this way when the drug wears off, _thought Inuyasha looking into the placid face of his assassin brother.

"You were just a convenient target for my anger", continued Sesshoumaru. He looked down at the completely opened mouth, gawping Inuyasha and smiled ruefully. "I'm sorry; I should have been a better brother." Sesshoumaru relaxed his arm around Inuyasha and began to close his eyes. He was feeling drained and quite tired all of a sudden.

"Hey", said Inuyasha sitting back up. "You still haven't told me where to find your group." Sesshoumaru had to think hard for a moment before he groggily told Inuyasha where he could find Rin and Jaken. Inuyasha stood up stretching noticing that Sesshoumaru had fallen back asleep.

Inuyasha's mind was whirling after all he had been told. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. He decided to go wake up Miroku to watch over everyone while he went to get Sesshoumaru's retainer and whatever that kid was to him. He needed time alone to think over all the revelations he had been given. Just as he was leaving he stopped and turned. He walked quietly over to his brother and gingerly stroked his hand over that white fluffy tail. _Tit for tat brother._ Inuyasha thought with a smirk. Inuyasha realized as he gave Sesshoumaru's tail one last pat that his mother was right, it was soft.


	8. A Stoned Demon Lord Is Scary

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

CHAPTER 8: A Stoned Demon Lord Is Scary

Kagome, Sango and Shippo were up and heading over to Kaede's to see how Sesshoumaru was doing and met Kaede on the way.

"Miroku is in with Lord Sesshoumaru and Kai, they are still sleeping", she told the girls and youkai child.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Miroku said he went to get Lord Sesshoumaru's companions, he should be back in a day and a half."

"He shouldn't have gone alone", Kagome said, wringing her hands in worry.

"Kirara went with him child, he'll be fine."

"I guess so", said Kagome still not totally convinced. She was certainly surprised and happy that Inuyasha seemed to want to care for his brother instead of kill him. _I hope this peace will last,_ thought Kagome, _Sesshoumaru better not try and hurt Inuyasha after all he's done._

"Breakfast is by the fire", said Kaede as she continued on her way to do her day's errands.

"Thanks Kaede-sama", said Sango grabbing Kagome's hand. "Come on Kagome-chan, let's see how everyone is."

"Yeah, breakfast!" squealed Shippo running right behind them.

When they entered the hut Shippo ran directly to the kitchen area and started tucking in to a bowl of food before he headed back into the village to play.

Sango and Kagome picked up their bowls and an extra for Miroku as they headed into the now curtained off area near the rear of the hut. When they went in they saw an extremely nervous Miroku looking on in fear at a very stoned Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was sitting up with the blanket still loosely draped across his waist and had his poisonous green whip partially extended from his fingers. He was waving it back and forth in front of his eyes totally engrossed in the way it wavered in the air causing streaks of green light to flow in front of him.

Miroku was as far away as he could get without leaving the room; Kai was still snuggled up in Kagome's sleeping bag, blissfully unaware as to the happenings around her.

"Uh Sesshoumaru", tried Kagome. "Are you hungry?"

"Humm?" said Sesshoumaru still gazing at the end of his whip as he began to twirl it in a circle.

"Why don't you put that away and I'll get you a bowl of food. What do you say?"

"Ok", said Sesshoumaru genially. He really did feel quite hungry. His whip snapped back and he watched as Sango gave a sighing and happily relaxing Miroku his bowl of food while Kagome ran out to get his. Sesshoumaru did not normally eat human food, preferring his food more….raw, but he did eat it occasionally and although he always pretended it was the most ghastly stuff he ever had to put in his mouth, he did enjoy some of it. Today, however, because of the drug coursing through his veins making him feel, well, pretty damn good, thank you very much, he didn't even try to disguise the fact that he was enjoying his meal much to the astonishment of the three humans.

"Where are my clothes?" he asked no one in particular realizing for the first time that, except for his yumaki, he was naked.

Sango stood and gathering the food dishes said, "I'll retrieve them for you." When she came back in she passed the clothes to him as she blushed and tried to look away, she then dragged a staring Kagome away to give him privacy.

"Do you require assistance", asked Miroku looking over the well toned body of Sesshoumaru. _Even with an arm missing, he is hot,_ Miroku couldn't help but think.

Sesshoumaru gathered up a bit of his old demeanour and looked scathingly at the monk who "epped" and made a hasty retreat. Sesshoumaru looked over at the honey colored head of the girl tucked into the bag on the floor. Seeing she was still asleep and wouldn't bother him he stood shakily and began to dress himself wondering who she was.

Outside the room the three friends could hear shuffling, banging and cursing. Kagome and Sango were telling Miroku to go in and help him. He was not about to try his luck with a stoned demon lord however. "He'll be fine, give him a few minutes", he said fidgeting, not about to enter that room. Soon the noises in the room went silent and after about ten minutes of hearing nothing, Miroku knocked on the side of the door frame.

"Enter", said Sesshoumaru sounding more like his old self. The trio looked at each other nervously before cautiously peering in.

Sesshoumaru was now sitting on the floor where Inuyasha had been the night before staring at the girl who was, unbelievably, still sleeping. His battle armour was laying on the futon; Sesshoumaru's muddled brain unable to get his fingers to tie the damn thing on. It had left him in a slightly sour mood and he was not about to ask these humans for help. "Who is she?" Sesshoumaru demanded, ignoring the offending garment.

Kagome and the others told him what they knew about Kai and everything that had happened the night before, from how Kai had found him to how Inuyasha had stayed up all night with him. The only thing they left out was the time from which both Kagome and Kai originated, unsure how far they should trust the deadly demon lord.

Sesshoumaru was quite astonished by all he heard and couldn't believe he had been that close to death. Even though the drug had mellowed his demon instincts, he still felt a stab of anger at Naraku and at what he had tried to do, his golden eyes momentarily turning slightly red. "I will join with you", said Sesshoumaru regally, "until Naraku's defeat". Sesshoumaru gave a small chuckle which resulted in three pairs of eyes looking at him curiously. He had just realized the irony in that he was surrounding himself with humans and that it wasn't as bad as he thought. _Must be the drug making me feel so magnanimous _he mused to himself. He had tried to be nothing like his father and now it seemed he was turning into him anyway. _Very ironic indeed_ he thought.

The others began to talk amongst themselves about how to get rid of Naraku and what his plan might be; ignoring Sesshoumaru who was watching the dust motes, fascinated by how they swirled in the air. He wondered why these humans had helped him so much after everything that had transpired between them in the past. It was something that left him quite puzzled and he was hoping the motes would tell him the answer. _Could there be peace between us?_ He wondered as he thought of his brother. In his heart of hearts, he hoped so.


	9. A New Friend And Everyone Together

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer

CHAPTER 9: A New Friend And Everyone Together

The next morning dawned bright and warm. Kai woke up feeling refreshed and hungry. She headed out into the main area of the hut to search for her new friends, noticing that Sesshoumaru was not on the futon. Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were up getting food ready. Kirara sitting close to Sango as they all worked together. "Hungry?" asked Sango stirring something that smelt absolutely wonderful in the pot.

"Yes, very", replied Kai sniffing the air. Looking around she asked "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"He went to the hot springs to clean up", Miroku answered.

"And Kaede?" she asked.

"Out doing her work as the miko for the village" Miroku again answered her question.

Kai realized that she probably needed to clean up as well. "Hey, do you girls think you could show me where the hot springs are when Lord Sesshoumaru gets back?"

"We can all go after breakfast", Sango said.

"Me too", said Shippo happily.

"Don't you dare come after us Hoshi-sama", Sango threatened.

Miroku looked like an innocent choir boy, "I would never think to do such a thing, Lady Sango." Kagome and Kai snickered at the exchange while Shippo just rolled his eyes.

As they finished their food Sesshoumaru walked up the well worn path towards the group who were now sitting outside in the sun. Kai, Kagome and Sango just stared. His pants were tied with his yellow and blue obi, his chest bare. His hair was hanging down straight and clean, water dripping gently off and down his bare skin. Miroku saw the three girls practically drooling and had to keep himself from staring with them.

"Yes", said Sesshoumaru as he stopped before them.

"Nothing", squeaked the girls, all blushing.

Sesshoumaru was not feeling as good as he had yesterday; he was starting to feel a pounding behind his eyes and didn't notice the effect he was having on the three females. He reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"Are you feeling ok", asked Kagome timidly.

"Fine", mumbled Sesshoumaru. "Where is my stupid half-breed of a brother?" he asked moodily. "Should he not be back by now?"

This got Kagome angry. "Sesshoumaru, he's off getting your friends and he helped save your life, you should be more grateful", she ground out as everyone stood.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and gave Kagome one of his famous glares, everyone, including Kagome, took a step back but she didn't lower her eyes. The silence was nerve wracking as Sesshoumaru tried to decide if he should kill her or not but then he said, "This Sesshoumaru has no friends" and walked by them into the hut. Kai thought he sounded sad but didn't voice her opinion in case he would hear her.

"Come on girls", said Kagome huffily. "Let's go clean up, you too Shippo."

Miroku followed Sesshoumaru into the hut after the girls and Shippo had left. He knew what was making Sesshoumaru so pissy. He recognized the look from being brought up by a certain drunken monk. _He's got a hangover, _he chuckled to himself._ I know just the cure; I hope Kaede has some of that herb left._ Even though sneaking off to the hot springs to check, correct that, "look out for" three lovely ladies sounded good, Miroku figured "looking out for" a half naked lovely demon lord wasn't such a bad trade off. Miroku mixed up his cure and went into the back room where Sesshoumaru was lying on the futon, his right arm stretched across his eyes trying to block out the sunlight coming in from the window. One leg was straight out on the bed, the other bent with his foot resting on the mat and his legs slightly apart. "Here, drink this, it will help." Miroku passed Sesshoumaru the cup and then went to put a blanket up in front of the window. _Kami, but he's a beauty_ thought Miroku letting his eyes rove over Sesshoumaru's body.

Miroku was interrupted from his hentai thoughts when Sesshoumaru asked him "Why do you help me? I have always been your enemy."

"Well, you're Inuyasha's brother. He would want us to help you, even if he wouldn't say so. Besides you've never really tried to kill him or us, even when you've had the chance." Miroku stole a glance at the now propped up Sesshoumaru. "I saw you once during Inuyasha's human time. You could have easily destroyed him and us, yet you didn't. You just sat in that tree all night. Now, why is that?" Miroku asked slyly.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just sipped the drink in his cup looking straight ahead astonished that anyone had seen him; he thought he had hidden himself perfectly. He did not tell Miroku he had watched over Inuyasha during those times more than once.

"I think that you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be", Miroku stated boldly, "and whether you want it or not, you do have at least one friend; me." He smiled kindly at a completely floored Sesshoumaru as he started out the door. "Get some rest. You'll feel better soon and I'll come get you when Inuyasha returns." With that he left Sesshoumaru to ponder his words.

That afternoon a very irritated hanyou walked back into the village with Rin and Jaken in tow. Ah-Un was left outside the village so as not too totally freak the villagers out; some were still pretty suspicious of Kirara in her larger form.

Inuyasha liked Rin, she had chatted happily about this and that as they made their way back to Kaede's keeping his mind occupied. She completely adored his brother which Inuyasha could not fathom at all. He was hoping Sesshoumaru would still be in his mellow talkative mood so he could ask what the deal was with him and her. Jaken was another matter all together though. Inuyasha had come to the conclusion that Sesshoumaru must have the patience of a saint to put up with him. He had done nothing but whine and complain the whole time. Pretty well telling Inuyasha he was a liar when he had tried to explain what had happened with his master. Inuyasha would have loved to have ripped his claws through the toad's throat and then dismember him, but instead had opted to thump him on the head a few times when he became to annoying. Jaken was still sporting a couple of egg sized lumps as he scurried behind Inuyasha with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, Inuyasha", waved Miroku as he saw the small group approaching.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken squawked rudely, stepping forward, which earned him yet another thump by Inuyasha. Rin giggled, her brown eyes sparkling.

"He's in the—", before he could say more a very excited Rin let out a high pitched squeal causing Inuyasha to flatten his ears to his head. She took off, dashing into said demon lord's legs.

Sesshoumaru, now fully dressed including the nefarious armour, had come out of the hut upon hearing his retainer's voice. It was then that Sesshoumaru did a very unusual (for him) thing. He reached down with his right arm and picked the child up, nuzzling his nose into her neck and giving her two quick licks on the cheek. Even Jaken had never seen his lord do such a thing before.

Rin was overjoyed and threw her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and licked his cheek in return.

Miroku and Jaken stood staring open jawed.

Inuyasha was quite confused too he recognized it as the instinctual act of a demon parent greeting their child. _Is that how he sees her? As his daughter?_ Inuyasha thought, he really had to have a chat with his brother.

Sesshoumaru's emotionless face was back as he held the small child at his hip daring them with his eyes to say anything about it. No one decided to take that dare.

The three girls and Shippo then arrived. They had spent the morning cleaning themselves, their clothes and then just relaxing on the rocks by the spring becoming fast friends as their clothing dried.

Sesshoumaru gently placed Rin on the ground saying "Rin, go play." She smiled and giving a polite bow to the others, grabbed Shippo's hand and dragged him off to find something to do.

"Not shy, is she", said Kagome also wondering what the relationship was between Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"We should speak of Naraku", said Sesshoumaru bluntly, not being one for pleasantries.

"It would be a lot easier if we could find the bastard", growled Inuyasha as the group moved over to a large tree and sat down under its shade.

"Well, we know he's trying to complete the Shikon Jewel", said Miroku.

"He has most of it now", agreed Kagome.

"Except for your four shards, Kouga's two and the one that's in Kohaku's back", stated Miroku giving Sango a quick glance.

"Perhaps we should gather those other two people to us", said Kai. "Make him come to us."

"Not that damn wimpy wolf", groused Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" warned Kagome.

"That actually makes a lot of sense", Miroku cut in, not wishing to see Inuyasha sat in front of his royal brother. "Kouga is strong and would be a great asset in a fight against Naraku."

"I'm sure Kagome could convince him to join us", teased Sango watching Inuyasha's face darken dangerously while Kagome's blushed.

"The only problem is finding Kohaku", Miroku mused.

Sango's face fell. "My brother is with Naraku under his control. I'm not sure how we could get to him."

"We'll find a way", said Kai gently. "Let's go talk to this Kouga first", she said not realizing the history between Kouga, Kagome and Inuyasha.

"He better not try anything", growled Inuyasha sulkily.

Sesshoumaru thought the plan seemed sound and saw no reason not to go find the wolf demon. "If he won't join us I can always just cut the shards from him."

"No, that won't be necessary", said Kagome quickly looking nervously to Sesshoumaru. "I'm sure Kouga will want to help us, he wants Naraku defeated as well."

"Feh" huffed Inuyasha still not quite ready to concede that Kouga should join them. _Bad enough I have to put up with his lord and majesty, now I've got to put up with a horny wolf too,_ thought Inuyasha sourly. Allowing Sesshoumaru to cut out the shards and leave the wolf behind sounded just fine to him.

"Then it's decided", said Miroku. "Let's get ready and go."

No one mentioned anything further about Kohaku, not wishing to upset Sango. They also decided to leave Jaken to care for the kids.

"My Lord, must I?" Jaken whined forgetting his status in his displeasure to be a baby sitter.

"Yes", stated Sesshoumaru. "You will also give everyone here respect." He had noticed the glaring looks Jaken had been throwing around.

"Yes, yes my Lord" grovelled Jaken. He watched with large teary eyes as his lord walked off with the others towards Kouga's territory.


	10. Trouble For Kouga

Please see chapter 1 for ratings and disclaimer.

CHAPTER 10: Trouble For Koga

Naraku had finally found out where Sesshoumaru was as he had watched him intently as he bathed in a spring and walked to a village through Kanna's mirror. _So, they are together,_ he thought a bit worriedly. _I will have to gather what shards of the jewel I can to increase my strength. _With that in mind Naraku called Kohaku to him. The boy entered with his brown eyes empty of emotion and placidly sat before his master. Without any more thought or compassion Naraku reached into the young demon slayer's back and ripped the shard from its resting place. Kohaku fell, face first to the floor, never to move again. _Too bad, that boy was useful._

Naraku placed the shard with the rest of the jewel as it glowed purplish black and absorbed into the main orb. _Now, I'll have to go and get the other two._ He placed the jewel back into his haori and told Kanna, "If the miko goes anywhere near the well, be sure I am told, and have that body removed." With that he called Kagura to him. "We're going on a little expedition", his eyes glowing with malice.

Kagura bowed, "Yes, my lord." Pulling out her feather, she hopped aboard following the cloud of miasma her master travelled in towards Kouga.

Kouga was in his mountain cave resting after the feast his pack had just enjoyed, everyone sated and sleepy after the hunt. _I should go and see my woman,_ he thought. He hadn't seen Kagome in quite awhile and had been thinking about her lately. _I wouldn't mind another round with the mutt either, _he mused, smiling.

Kouga got the biggest kick out of tormenting Inuyasha realizing that if it wasn't for Kagome they probably could be friends, he had a great deal of respect for the white haired hanyou. But, he had proclaimed his love for the human and he was honour bound to claim her as his. He could not lose face in front of his pack. He just had to figure out a way to have her come with him without killing the hanyou. _I really don't want to destroy him, but he has to face facts. Kagome is mine._

Kouga suddenly caught a scent he had been trying to track for a long time._ Naraku! _The wolf prince leapt to his feet and ran out of the cave yelling to rally his pack. As soon as he cleared the cave entrance he was knocked off his feet by Kagura's dance of blades. He quickly jumped up and charged at her. _That's the one that killed so many of our comrades,_ thought Kouga angrily. He dodged as she whipped her fan at him again, to land in a more open area to give himself more room to fight.

Kagura had done a great job distracting Kouga just as Naraku had anticipated. As soon as he landed Naraku threw out the binding chains and Kouga hit the ground face first with a yelp completely entangled in them. He tried his best to break free but the more he struggled the tighter they became.

Kouga's two best friends came to his aid, trying to pry the chains off, as Naraku came towards the now helpless wolf lord grinning evilly. He threw out his tentacles tossing the two wolf demons to the side as easily as swatting a fly, both of them hitting the ground unmoving.

"You bastard!" cursed Kouga.

"Now, now", said Naraku. "I believe you have something I want", he said maliciously as he sent his tentacles out towards Kouga. Suddenly an arrow whizzed by and disintegrated one of them making Naraku hiss in pain.

Naraku looked up and saw Kagome standing on the rocks above with her bow in her hand, a determined look on her face, while racing down the hill behind her were Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru with their swords drawn. Miroku, Sango and Kai had engaged Kagura, keeping her busy so she couldn't interfere. Naraku felt the first hint of fear and knowing he was not yet ready to take on the two inu brothers he retreated quickly leaving Kagura to fight her own way out.

Kagura let loose her wind, pushing Sango and Miroku back, small stones and grit hitting them in the face. Kai pushed off twisting in the air trying to get a good kick in to knock the demon girl off her feather. Kagura saw her coming and lifted straight up, Kai missed her only by inches. She landed gracefully back on the ground in a crouch looking up. Kagura continued to lift until they could no longer see her.

"Kouga" said Kagome running to him and looking to see if he had any wounds.

"Kagome, I'd take you into my arms but I'm a bit tied up at the moment", Kouga joked.

Ginta and Hakkaku were slowly rising to their feet, "Kouga are you alright?" asked Ginta as he came running over.

"Fine, I'm fine, just get these damn chains off me."

"Stupid wolf" sneered Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru was looking on in amusement at Kouga's predicament, off from the rest that were now gathering around the encased wolf. Kagome, Ginta and Hakkaku were trying to pull the chains off the wolf when Kai, Sango, and Miroku walked up. Kouga now noticed everyone around him with surprise evident on his face as well as embarrassment as he saw the rest of his pack looking curiously on. "What the hell is going on, why are you here?" asked Kouga trying to maintain his pride as he again struggled to break free of the chains.

"Well if you can't figure it out" Inuyasha said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"When I get out of these chains mutt, I'm going to kick your ass" Kouga returned

"Naraku is after your shards", interrupted Kagome. "We came to see if you would join with us, I'm sure Naraku is up to something and we hoped you would help."

"Anything for you Kagome" Kouga smiled charmingly.

"Listen here you mangy wolf, you better not bother Kagome or I'll leave you in those chains" growled Inuyasha getting very pissed off.

"You won't be able to get them off anyways Inuyasha" Kai said looking over the chains wrapped around the wolf. "They're magical; demons won't be able to take them off."

"Can a human take them off?" asked Kagome, continuing to try her luck at picking them off.

"Probably, but you would have to use some spiritual power to break the spell on them."

"I can do that" said Kagome happily as she started to use her miko powers to purify the chains.

Suddenly Kouga started to yelp, "Hey, that's starting to hurt."

"Stop, Kagome, you're going to purify Kouga" said Kai

"I'm so sorry Kouga, I just wanted to help" Kagome said sadly.

"Keep on helping, Kagome" said Inuyasha "Give him another shot."

"Inuyasha…SIT." With that Inuyasha slammed to the ground. Sesshoumaru had to turn his back to the scene so no one would see him snicker.

Kai continued to check over the chains. They had a very powerful spell on them and one she was sure she would not be able to break. "Miroku", Kai said, "Do you think you could try your hand at this?" Kai wasn't sure if Miroku could break the spell either but he stood the best chance. She remembered how powerful his energy had been when they had tried to keep Sesshoumaru alive. She knew that with training Kagome would be able to do it too but she did not have enough control of her power yet.

"I will try my best." Everyone stood still and quiet to give the monk no distractions as he began to concentrate. Miroku laid his hands on the chains and began to chant, focusing his aura on them. The chains, not liking the feeling of being pried off began to tighten again.

"Can't...breathe", gasped out Kouga. Miroku concentrated harder, closing his eyes; Kouga's eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head, his breathing short and raspy. Suddenly, the chains broke apart and Kouga took in a huge gasp of breath.

"Wow" Sango whispered, looking at Miroku with awe.

_Wow is right _thought Kai.

Back in the cave everyone was getting ready to leave to go back to the village Kouga agreeing to go with the group much to Inuyasha's consternation. Ginta and Hakkaku begged and pleaded so hard that Kouga said they could go as well causing Inuyasha to frown harder.

"There's getting to be quite a crowd of us", laughed Miroku.

"We'll be able to defeat Naraku for sure" Hakkaku said.

"We can't fail", joined in Ginta raising his fist in the air.

Kagome took Inuyasha aside so the others couldn't hear and told him "I'm going to head back home. I'll need to pick up more supplies, especially with so many of us together now." Inuyasha wasn't happy to hear that Kagome would be leaving but she promised him that she would only go for as long as it took to gather the supplies. With everyone ready they all started to move out. A small wasp, hiding in the rocks where Inuyasha and Kagome had been talking, moved off also. No one saw it go.


	11. A Little Bit Of Romance

Warning! Mild yaoi - Mir X Inu / Gin X Hakk

CHAPTER 11: A Little Bit Of Romance

Everyone started the long walk back to the village with Kouga and Inuyasha walking one on each side of a frustrated Kagome as they traded barbs back and forth. Kouga's two subordinate wolf demons were just behind them chatting with Sango and Miroku, the four grinning at the two demons ahead of them who were trying to outdo each other to gain Kagome's attention. Sesshoumaru was just behind them trying to ignore the whole thing, wondering if he had made the right choice to join this circus. Kai brought up the rear as she was getting really tired of Kouga and Inuyasha. She just wanted to get away from the two of them for awhile before she got a migraine from all their bickering.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at Kai slowing his pace so she could catch up with him. "I have not thanked you for helping me", he said when he figured no one else was paying attention to them.

"That's ok", replied Kai with a smile.

Sesshoumaru really began to notice her for the first time. She was not a raving beauty but she was pretty, shorter than Kagome and Sango but well proportioned. Sesshoumaru thought her eyes were her most lovely feature, green and cool like the sea and always bright and cheerful. He hadn't seen hair her color before, sort of a dark honey shade he decided also finding her scent quite pleasant. He looked ahead at the others and tried to keep his thoughts off his face. _I will not be like my father,_ he thought. _I may be honour bound to help these humans and my brother but I will not fall for one._ Even as he thought this he still did not move to increase his pace or walk away.

Kai thought Sesshoumaru was gorgeous, long white hair gently waving behind him as he walked. She wondered what it would be like to touch that hair, run her fingers through it. _Those markings on his face are so beautiful_ she really wanted to touch those as well. Such a quiet demeanour that left one to wonder what was going on in that head of his; a_nd those eyes, _she thought dreamily. She had absolutely no fear of him even though Kagome and Sango had told her stories of how vicious and deadly he could be when the girls had spent the afternoon together at the springs. She had reached out her aura to his and had felt no evil; he was lonely, angry and there was a great sadness about him, but no evil. Kai hoped she would get a chance to know him better as they continued to walk quietly together.

By the time they got back to the village everyone was ready to strangle Inuyasha and Kouga. Kagome had yelled at the both of them to leave her alone and she had wished vehemently that she could put prayer beads around Kouga's neck so she could sit the both of them into next week. Ginta and Hakkaku dragged Kouga off while Miroku ran interference with Inuyasha.

Kagome had decided to wait until morning to head back home as she went into the hut with Sango following. She had a splitting headache from all the posturing the two males had done and was too tired to head out again.

Shippo, Rin and a very exhausted Jaken greeted Sesshoumaru and Kai. Kai had to laugh at Jaken; the two kids had run him ragged the whole morning. "Why don't you go take a break", she said to him "I'll play with the kids for awhile."

Jaken bowed his thanks, heading towards the woods to get away and lie down for awhile. He did not like being around so many humans, refusing to stay in any of the huts.

Sesshoumaru sat on the step of Kaede's hut, watching Kai play with the two children. Rin ran up to him and with pleading brown eyes asked him to join them. Sesshoumaru, not able to refuse the small girl, went towards Kai and Shippo who were coloring on some paper Kagome had given him. Sesshoumaru was intrigued by the crayons, not having seen such writing implements before and wondered where they had come from. He sat beside Kai with Rin in his lap as she drew and colored noticing proudly that Rin was the better artist of the two youngsters.

Sango exited the hut to come upon the little scene and thought it was the most precious thing she had ever seen. She wished Kagome could see it as well, but she had fallen asleep inside and Sango did not want to wake her.

Sesshoumaru just kept surprising her to no end. She had been against him joining them at first, not trusting the demon lord but now she was seeing new sides to him and was beginning to change her mind. _Maybe he's not so bad after all s_he thought as she moved off to go find where Miroku had disappeared to with Inuyasha.

As Miroku pulled Inuyasha away into the forest from the retreating forms of Ginta, Hakkaku and Kouga he said, "Give lady Kagome a break". Just give it a rest for awhile."

Out in the forest Inuyasha turned on Miroku. "Why in the hell did you pull me away? I'm going to kick his ass, he deserves it", said an angry Inuyasha.

"You're driving Kagome crazy, is that what you want?" Miroku asked sternly.

"No" sulked Inuyasha. "He's such an ass though", Inuyasha immediately began to grouch, complain and curse about Kouga some more.

Miroku had had enough, grabbing Inuyasha and throwing him to the ground with himself on top of the hanyou, his staff held under Inuyasha's chin he yelled "Just stop it!"

"What the fuck", Inuyasha yelled back at him. "What's your problem Miroku!"

"Just stop and shut-up!" Miroku was extremely frustrated by now.

"You can't tell me to shut-up. You just try and make me. I'll kick your ass, just who the hell do you humph" Inuyasha's last words being cut off by Miroku's lips.

His eyes grew as large as saucers as he felt Miroku's lips on his own. _He…He's kissing me_, thought a confused Inuyasha not knowing what to do. Miroku's kiss was causing a warm feeling to start in his stomach and rise up in the rest of his body. Before he had a chance to respond Miroku drew his lips away and sat up from Inuyasha, turning his back to him. "Go on Inuyasha. If you and Kouga want to beat the crap out of each other, be my guest."

The furthest thing from Inuyasha's mind right now was Kouga. He sat up and crawled around so he was in front of Miroku's downcast head, his bangs hiding his eyes. "Why did you do that?" asked Inuyasha almost in a whisper.

_Shit, I've really done it now, _Miroku thought fearfully. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, I don't know what came over me", he answered sorrowfully instead._ I'm probably going to lose my best friend, if he doesn't kill me first._ He was expecting a tirade, Inuyasha to hit him but instead he felt him put his hand under his chin and gently lift his head so he was looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes. They sat, staring at each other, confusion, want, curiosity and other unknown emotions playing across their faces.

Inuyasha started to lean in towards Miroku when Sango cried out "Miroku, Inuyasha, hey where are you guys?"

Inuyasha and Miroku quickly scrambled backwards on their butts away from each other blushing hotly, both standing as Sango appeared.

"There you guys are. What are you doing?" Sango asked innocently.

"Nothing", said Miroku looking away from both Sango and Inuyasha so they wouldn't see his reddening face.

"Just talking, can't two guys just go and talk", Inuyasha said grumpily.

Sango looked at both of them a little oddly but then shrugged her shoulders "We should head back and get some supper."

"Ok" both boys agreed wanting to distance themselves from each other. "Is Kagome still mad?" asked Inuyasha. He was feeling badly for upsetting Kagome; now felling worse thinking that he had almost betrayed her. _Was I really just about to kiss Miroku?_ _Damn monk, this is all his fault he started it._ Inuyasha thought angrily as he smashed down the little voice in his head that said, _you wanted to kiss him, you've always wanted to kiss him._

"Well she's not happy, but I'm sure she'll forgive you. Just don't go picking anymore fights with Kouga."

"Feh", Inuyasha said sulkily.

They started back down the path towards the village, Inuyasha and Miroku not looking at each other. Sango sensed the tenseness between them but figured it was because Miroku had stopped Inuyasha from hitting Kouga.

Inuyasha looked up as he heard a slap seeing Miroku with a very red handprint on his face, Sango giving him a death glare. Inuyasha smiled. Things were back to normal.

Inuyasha heard the clang of swords as they returned to the village. "Someone's fighting", he cried taking off quickly drawing Tetsaiga; Sango and Miroku right behind him.

When they entered, Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru with a small katana, Kai with another. They were circling around each other; Shippo, Rin, Jaken and Kaede were sitting calmly watching.

"What are they doing?" asked a confused Inuyasha.

"They're training", Rin said happily.

"Foolish girl", returned Jaken. "Our master needs no training he's giving that girl a lesson in humility."

Kai leapt forward, blade extended. Sesshoumaru sidestepped and brought his blade horizontal just in front of his chest. At the last possible second Kai dropped to the ground, rolling over on her back and brought her katana up. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and a small grin appeared on his face. He brought his sword down upon hers as he bent over. It was then that Kai lifted her legs, as she slid between Sesshoumaru's, connecting with his butt and sending him flying. Sesshoumaru did an almost impossible flip and landed gracefully on his feet a few yards away.

"Well done", he complimented.

"Thanks", said Kai breathing hard with a huge smile on her face. Sesshoumaru was not even breaking a sweat.

Jaken was flabbergasted. _How dare she strike his lordship!_ "Get her my Lord, get her", he cheered hoping his Sesshoumaru-sama would cut her in two. Another lump was soon forming on his head, this time from Sesshoumaru. "Ohhh my lord Sesshoumaru, what did I do?" asked Jaken, his eyes swimming in spirals.

Rin giggled then her stomach growled so loudly that everyone heard it.

"Rin, it is time to eat", said Sesshoumaru. He bowed slightly to Kai who bowed deeply in return. "Thank you my lord demon", Kai said politely as Sesshoumaru returned her small katana.

Kagome popped her head out of the hut saying "Suppers ready everyone" just as Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku came out of the forest following the smell of the food.

They all sat down outside the hut sharing in the meal, Inuyasha quite surprised to see Sesshoumaru eating human food although he did notice that he sniffed it a bit first. The only one not eating was Jaken who was sitting just outside the circle sulking.

Everyone was having a nice time until Kouga got up to sit beside Kagome. Inuyasha's face started turning red as he physically tried to push himself between Kouga and Kagome, Kouga pushing back. Soon the two of them were swearing and insulting each other again. Kagome's eyebrow twitched and she was just about to sit Inuyasha when a loud "ENOUGH!" was heard.

Everything went completely still, not even a cricket dared to chirp after Sesshoumaru's outburst. "If you two do not stop this foolishness, I will tear you both apart with my bare hands", Sesshoumaru said menacingly in a low and dangerous voice.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha could see he was deadly serious and stepped back from each other, warily watching the angry demon.

"Now, both of you do not go near Kagome again this evening. Rin we are leaving." With that Sesshoumaru headed off into the forest with Rin and Jaken following.

Inuyasha ran up to his brother but did not get too close as Sesshoumaru turned and glared at him then continued walking forward. "Hey, you're coming back right? You swore to help us."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned again, Inuyasha took a step back nervously putting his hand on the hilt of Tetsaiga. Sesshoumaru noticed this and smirked.

"We'll be back in the morning, Rin needs to sleep", he said emotionlessly as he turned and again continued to walk away.

Even though Sesshoumaru was no longer there to police the two demons, peace reined around the fire that had been lit. Everyone, except Inuyasha and Kouga, were quite grateful for the demon lord's interference in the matter, especially Kagome as neither one approached her for the rest of the evening.

Soon everyone headed off in their respective directions to go to bed, Kouga going into the forest but choosing to head in the opposite direction of where Sesshoumaru had gone.

Ginta and Hakkaku decided to sleep in Inuyasha's hut to take advantage of a warm bed as they were getting pretty tired of sleeping outside or in caves all the time. Miroku followed them in yawning hugely

Inuyasha leapt into a tree outside of Kaede's hut wanting to keep a watch over Kagome as she, Sango, Kai, Shippo and Kirara went in. He wanted to make sure that Kouga didn't approach. Kaede also went in saying goodnight to everyone. _It sure will be exciting here with those children around _thought Kaede. She hoped she was up to the challenge.

Sesshoumaru sat down under a tree with his back to the trunk facing Rin who was snuggled up by the fire. Sesshoumaru knew that Rin was happy to be with everyone and that she had taken quite a shine to Kai. She had spoken of little else before falling asleep. How nice Kai was, how pretty she was; didn't Sesshoumaru-sama think so; and on and on.

Sesshoumaru-sama did think Kai was pretty but did not volunteer the information to Rin. He was quite impressed with her fighting technique as well. He had asked for the match to gauge how she would do in battle and could see she had been well trained. She moved faster than he would have thought for a human. _Perhaps I will continue her training_ he thought. Not to be close to her or anything but to have her better able to fight Naraku. At least that's what he told himself.

He had actually, for the first time in his life, been rather enjoying himself. He found Kai quite interesting to talk to. She had answered all of his questions politely and truthfully and knew when to stay silent when he did not wish to talk. He felt quite comfortable around her and had learned more of who she was. He was also pleased that she seemed to like Rin as much as Rin liked her. _Now why does that matter,_ he questioned himself. Sesshoumaru shook his head and then closed his eyes, drifting off into a light sleep.

Miroku was awakened later in the night by the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moaning coming from beneath the blanket on the futon across the room from him.

"Shhh" Hakkaku said quietly, "You'll wake the human."

"Naw, humans can't hear that well, keep doing that - that feels wonderful", groaned out Ginta.

_It's going to be a long night _thought Miroku closing his eyes and trying to close his ears.


	12. Goodbye Kagome

Yaoi warning!

CHAPTER 12: Goodbye Kagome

Kagome woke up around 3:30am and looked around at her companions in the hut. Everyone was sleeping soundly so Kagome eased out of bed, tucked Shippo back in and kissed the little kitsune on the head softly. She began to dress and pack her bag, careful not to make any sounds so as not to awaken anyone. _I don't think I can go through Inuyasha and Kouga trying to take me to the well, _thought Kagome. Their feud was wearing thin with her. _I'll just sneak out now and be back before morning._ She crept towards the door and peeked out, carefully looking around. Everything seemed quiet. She looked up into the tree by Kaede's and saw Inuyasha. She could see the night time light reflecting in his eyes. _Great, she thought, now what?_ She then noticed that he kept staring over to where Kouga had disappeared earlier in the evening. Her eyebrow twitched and she frowned. _He just can't leave it alone can he,_ she thought angrily. "Inuyasha…" she said as Inuyasha's ears flicked to the sound of her voice. "Sit", she said just loud enough for him to hear.

Inuyasha came whooshing out of the tree and landed hard with a thump on the ground below. Kagome immediately regretted what she had done and ran over to him to make sure he was ok. "Damn mangy wolf, I'll kick your ass", he said groggily before he passed out. Now both of Kagome's eyebrows were twitching as she picked up her bag and stalked stiffly off to the well.

"What was that noise, it sounded like a thump", said Ginta.

"It was nothing", breathed Miroku huskily pushing Ginta's head back down to his manhood.

Hakkaku peeped up from where he had been nibbling on Miroku's neck and chest, listened for a moment and then went back to what he had been doing, wagging his tail when his ministrations elicited a low moan from the tasty human.

Just as Kagome reached the well and was about to hop in she felt an evil aura. She looked around and then saw the baboon pelted Naraku. She was just about to let loose a scream when he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, bruising her lips.

"Now, now my dear, we mustn't rush this." He reached under Kagome's blouse, while she tried to pull away frightened at what he was doing. He grabbed the small jar around her neck and roughly pulled it off. He held it up with one hand looking at the little shards in the bottle while he held Kagome tightly with the other hand still across her mouth.

"We should just throw her in the well and leave", said Kagura stepping out of the shadows of the trees. She was holding Kikyo who looked much the worse for wear. Kikyo sagged in the wind witch's arms having been nearly completely drained of her collected souls, Naraku only allowing her to gain enough to keep her alive.

He put the bottle in his kimono and then wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist. "We will leave when I say so", he said sternly as he took his other hand off Kagome's mouth.

Kagome immediately began to scream as loud as she could.

Sesshoumaru was the first to hear the scream and get to the well; he was closely followed by Kouga. Back at the huts, everyone jumped up and, grabbing clothing as quickly as they could, ran out towards the well.

Miroku noticed Inuyasha lying on the ground and ran over. "Get up, Inuyasha, Kagome's in trouble", he said worriedly as he shook the unconscious hanyou.

Inuyasha sat up slowly rubbing the back of his neck trying to comprehend what Miroku had just said.

"Kagome's in trouble. Get up!" Miroku repeated.

Inuyasha was fully awake by now and racing to the well, Miroku right behind. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw Naraku holding a struggling Kagome in his arms as everyone else watched helplessly.

"He's got my shards, Inuyasha" cried Kagome.

"Don't come any closer or I'll snap her neck here and now" Naraku said putting his hand on Kagome's head and twisting it until she let out a whimper.

"Stop it Naraku', yelled Inuyasha. "Your fight is with me, let Kagome go."

"Oh I will, I will." chuckled Naraku.

"Damn you Naraku! You coward!" yelled Kouga as he took a step forward flexing his claws.

Naraku twisted Kagome's head a bit more and she cried out in pain.

"Stop, don't do it Kouga", said Kai. "He'll kill her."

Suddenly Inuyasha noticed Kikyo in Kagura's arms. "Kikyo" he whispered his eyes widening. That was all Naraku was waiting for, with a large grin plastered on his face he threw Kagome in the well as he spoke in a language no one understood. He then grabbed Kikyo from Kagura roughly and, looking Inuyasha directly in the eye slit her throat. Kikyo slumped forward and turned to dust.

_NO_ screamed Inuyasha in his mind. _Kagome, Kikyo!_ His eyes went wide with shock and terror. It was then that all hell broke loose. Sesshoumaru, Kai and Kouga attacked Naraku. Kagura intercepted Kouga and knocked him back with her fan. Naraku sent out Saimyoushou and demons from his body towards Sango, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Inuyasha in a state of shock ran to the well and tried to jump in to get Kagome. He was immediately thrown backwards as he hit a wall. _A barrier_ he thought pulling out Tetsaiga as it transformed. He brought the sword down on the well as her heard Naraku laughing. Tetsaiga hit the well and again Inuyasha was thrown back, hitting the ground hard, his head ringing.

Sesshoumaru and Kai were moving fast, Kai throwing her stars and connecting once or twice in non-lethal areas, Naraku shrugged off her attempts to get in a good hit. Sesshoumaru had Toukijin out and sent a large blast of energy flying towards Naraku. Naraku saw it coming and leapt out of the way just in time, throwing out large tentacles towards Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha was slumped on the ground grief plain on his face. _This can't be happening, Kikyo dead, Kagome gone._ Naraku saw him sitting there and another group of long sharp tentacles went racing towards Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru, who had just dodged the last barrage of tentacles, saw Inuyasha was about to get skewered and jumped in front of his brother, the tentacles going through his shoulder and abdomen. Blood shot out over Inuyasha and he saw the look of pain cross his brothers face.

_Sesshoumaru!_

"Move Inuyasha, fight him" groaned out Sesshoumaru as he fell to the ground. Kai was by Sesshoumaru's side in a flash, her katanas whirling, slicing away any other tentacles as they kept approaching.

Kouga was fighting fiercely with Kagura and both were bleeding heavily. Kagura kept sending her blades towards Kouga's legs trying to cut the shards out or his legs off, she really didn't care which. At the moment Kagura had the upper hand, she had Kouga trapped against a tree with no where to go, she brought back her arm to let loose her blades one more time when Kirara grabbed her arm, biting down hard. Kagura screamed and jumped on her feather throwing the cat demon from her into Kouga, his back smashing into the tree behind him. She flew off, back towards Naraku's castle. _Let him be the one left behind this time, _smirked Kagura as she held her bleeding arm.

Sango, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku had finally defeated the demons that they had been fighting and joined Inuyasha in an assault against Naraku.

Naraku, seeing he was about to be outnumbered engulfed himself in his miasmic cloud and throwing a sickle and a small boys slayer outfit at Sango's feet, he retreated, laughing. Inuyasha's wind scar just missing him as he lifted into the sky.

Silence descended on the group except for Sango's sobs as she held her brothers bloody clothes. She now knew her brother was dead and there would be no rescuing him. Miroku was sitting beside her on the ground, his breath hitching in his chest at Sango's pain.

Ginta and Hakkaku went to their prince. Kouga was standing, bent over and breathing hard, blood dripping on the ground in front of him.

Sesshoumaru was lying on the ground, his head in Kai's lap. She had her right hand on the wound in his abdomen trying to stem the bleeding.

Inuyasha saw that everyone was bruised and bleeding, himself included. He shakily approached the well. He drew Tetsaiga and tried again and again to smash through whatever barrier Naraku had erected, growling at anyone who approached him or tried to get him to stop. Finally Sesshoumaru dragged himself to his feet, his demon healing powers having partially closed the wounds he suffered and grabbed Inuyasha's arm as he prepared to strike the well again.

"This will not work", said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked up, tears streaming down his face. "I have to try, I can't let her go" he said miserably.

"We will get her back" said Sesshoumaru. "We need to tend to our wounds, the humans need our help."

Inuyasha looked at his friends again. While it was true the demons of the group would heal within a day or two, Kai, Miroku and Sango needed some medical help. All three were looking dazed and exhausted. He could see cuts all over Sango, blood covering her body. Kai's left arm was hanging at a funny angle and he realized it was probably broken. Miroku was beginning to fall over, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sango and Kirara tried to keep him upright. Inuyasha pulled himself together and taking one last look at the well started helping his friends back to the village. _Don't worry, Kagome. I'll come for you, one way or another, I'll come for you._


	13. Aftermath

CHAPTER 13: Aftermath

Back at the village everyone was recuperating from their battle with Naraku in Kaede's hut. Sesshoumaru was helping Kaede with Kai. "This is going to hurt", he said as he took hold of her left arm and prepared to pull the bones back into alignment; Kaede was beside him with two small wooden boards and bandages to make a splint. Kai just nodded and gritted her teeth as Sesshoumaru pulled; he noted with surprise and some pride that she didn't make a sound. Kaede quickly placed a board on each side of her arm and wrapped them tight with skilled hands. By the time she was done, Kai had still not said a word but her face was pale and sweat was breaking out on her forehead.

"She needs to rest now Lord Sesshoumaru, as should ye", said Kaede.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I am fine and my body heals quickly." Glancing at Kai, he said "I will return later." Kai nodded thankfully with a small smile as her eyes started to close. _Now, I need to find my brother._

Sesshoumaru found him with Kouga just outside the village limits. Both were sitting side by side on a log in an open meadow and talking quietly. "You have decided to end your feud then?" he asked them.

They both turned surprised at how quietly he had approached them and agreed that they were now in a truce, at least until Kagome could be brought back.

"That will have to do", replied Sesshoumaru. "I need to speak to my brother."

Kouga rose and bowing slightly to the demon lord, left to find Ginta and Hakkaku.

"We must protect the wolf", said Sesshoumaru getting right down to business.

"I know that, I'm not stupid", Inuyasha replied with sarcasm in his voice. Before he knew it Sesshoumaru's hand was around his throat and he was being lifted off the ground. He grabbed the hand holding him and unsuccessfully tried to pry it loose.

"Do not try my patience, Inuyasha. All here have fought well and Naraku only needs the last two shards to complete the jewel. He is becoming stronger by the minute and we can not allow him to capture that wolf. We won't be able to stop him if he does", said Sesshoumaru as he loosened his hold on his brother and lowered him back to the ground.

Inuyasha rubbed his neck. "What do you suggest" he answered but with more respect in his voice. _Why does he care all of a sudden?_

"I recommend that either you or I be with him at all times since we are the two strongest members of this pack." Both brothers sat down on the log that Inuyasha and Kouga had occupied previously.

Inuyasha was surprised by the implied compliment coming from his brother. "How about Kagome, we have to get her back."

"What exactly is that well? Where did she go?" questioned Sesshoumaru. He knew Kai was from the future because she had told him that day they spent together with Rin and Shippo, but he did not know Kagome was from there as well. Kai opting to let Kagome tell him herself if she so wished.

Inuyasha explained everything to Sesshoumaru. Once he started he couldn't seem to stop and was getting himself upset thinking about not being able to see her ever again. Tears were slowly starting to form in the corners of Inuyasha's eyes and he blinked hard to hold them back not wishing his brother to see his weakness. His normally perky puppy ears were flat to his head showing his distress.

Sesshoumaru stared at his younger brother for a moment, sighing as he put his arm around him, pulling him close.

That did it for Inuyasha; he started bawling like a pup. Huge raking sobs hit him as he wrapped his arms around his brother and gripped his waist tightly with his claws, burying his head into Sesshoumaru's chest. When Inuyasha had calmed he said quietly, "He killed her, he killed Kikyo."

"She was already dead brother, she is at peace now", said Sesshoumaru just as quietly. He also added, "Kagome is safe in her time, yes? She has family there. She will be alright until we can figure out how to open the well again and retrieve her."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, his brother was being so kind but he did feel better. "Tha-thanks, Sesshoumaru", he said shakily as he looked at his brother with new respect.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just nodded, standing up from his seated position. Inuyasha also got up following his brother back, telling him he would find Kouga and watch over him.

Kaede was taking care of Miroku, Sango, Ginta and Hakkaku as well as Kai. Miroku had just been worn out using his spiritual powers and fighting against so many demons. He was now resting peacefully in the room Sesshoumaru had been in when he was sick, Ginta and Hakkaku sleeping in the room as well with not much more than bruises. Sango and Kai were on futon's Kaede had wrestled up from the villagers in the main room, Sango awake, but almost totally covered in bandages. Her wounds had not been as severe as they looked but there were many of them. She was sipping some tea Kaede had made for her while Shippo and Rin were chatting quietly with each other.

_They're so cute _thought Sango. It had been good for both children to have each other to be with and they had forged a strong bond. Sango rather thought that Shippo had quite the crush on Rin. He did anything he could to make her laugh and he had blushed happily with a goofy grin on his face when she had kissed his cheek one day.

Surprisingly, Kouga was helping Kaede, asking many questions about her medications and what she was doing. He really seemed genuinely interested. His legs sported bandages but his wounds were healing well because of his demon blood.

Kai was just opening her eyes and started to sit up when pain flashed across her face.

"Be still, child", scolded Kaede. "Here, drink this, it will ease thy pain." Kaede was in mother hen mode, going from one patient to the other and making sure all was well.

"Is Sesshoumaru here?" Kai asked Sango as she took a large swallow of the pain reliever.

"No, but I'm sure he's not far." _Now what's going on here? _thought Sango. She wished Kagome was here so they could tease Kai about Sesshoumaru. She just knew that Kai liked him but was unsure of how he felt about Kai. _He never shows any emotion how's one to tell? _Sango questioned herself. _I hope Kai isn't setting herself up for heartache. _That was the worst wound Sango had and she was trying to hide it and be strong. Her heart was aching for her little brother Kohaku and she was missing Kagome terribly. She remembered how Inuyasha had tried again and again to break through the well without success. _I really hope we can get the well opened. I wonder how Inuyasha is doing. _She said a small prayer for her brother's soul as a lone tear tracked down her cheek.

Kouga went into the room with his two friends and the monk. Ginta and Hakkaku were still asleep, the monk just starting to awake. Kouga was used to his two comrades smelling like each other as he knew what went on between them. He was surprised, however, to smell their scent on the monk. _I didn't know he was that way,_ thought Kouga raising an eyebrow. He walked over to Miroku.

"Hey", said Miroku "How are you, Kouga?"

"I'm fine, it will take more than that to get rid of me", he said with great confidence. "Want some advice though?" he asked the monk smiling slyly.

"Sure", said Miroku not sure what Kouga was getting at.

"You should probably take a bath, or every demon with a nose will know what you've been up to with them", Kouga said motioning with his head at the two sleeping wolf demons.

Miroku had the grace to blush as he gathered up his things to take to the hot springs. "Perhaps a bath would be good for my aching muscles", conceded Miroku. Kouga just laughed at the extremely embarrassed monk.

Kouga had felt better after talking with Inuyasha earlier. He was surprised that the mutt had even tried to comfort him as he was sure Inuyasha would be glad for his misery. Instead, he had sat down with the wolf and they had talked about working together to get Kagome back. They agreed they would let Kagome make her choice and whom ever she didn't choose would not interfere but would accept her decision without argument. They were on their honour to abide by this and no more real trouble would erupt between them. They had even shaken hands. _Doesn't mean I can't bug him once in awhile though, although, that monk might be fun too, now that I know what he's been up to._ Kouga laughed and his heart felt lighter.

As Kouga and Miroku exited the room, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru entered the hut. Miroku left quickly saying he was gong off to clean up as he practically ran out the door. Inuyasha caught a whiff of something he couldn't quite put his finger on as the monk raced by then shrugged his shoulders watching after his friend with a quizzical look on his face.

Kouga noticed that Sesshoumaru went straight to the ninja girl while the small female child went to Sesshoumaru. Kouga furrowed his brow in puzzlement. _I thought Inuyasha's brother didn't like humans? _

"Looks like I've got to baby sit you", said Inuyasha to Kouga with a huge smirk on his face.

"What did you say mutt? I don't need you to look after me." Kouga's tone of voice showed his irritation.

"Someone's got to protect you", said Inuyasha grinning, happy to be able to bug the wolf, his normal personality asserting itself. Before they had a chance to get into a cursing match Sesshoumaru turned and glared at them. They both shut up immediately and decided that maybe going out to collect firewood would be a better way to occupy themselves.

Sango got up from her bed and went to help Kaede prepare supper to give Kai and Sesshoumaru a chance to talk. Of course Kaede would have none of it and bade Sango to sit at the table while she did the work.

"How are you feeling Kai?" asked Rin looking very worried about her new friend.

"I'm fine Rin, it doesn't even hurt", Kai told her giving the child a big smile to prove her point; she was feeling much better after drinking the tea.

Rin gave Kai a big toothy grin in return then giving Sesshoumaru a hug she returned to where Shippo was playing with one of his tops.

"They seem to get along well", Kai said to Sesshoumaru smiling after the little girl.

"Yes, they do", replied Sesshoumaru watching the two intently making Shippo nervous.

"I think I should go and look at the well. I'm sure Naraku put some kind of a spell on it, maybe I can figure it out and reopen it", mused Kai.

"I will accompany you, we do not know where Naraku is and no one should be out alone" said Sesshoumaru finally taking his eyes off Rin and Shippo much to the relief of Shippo. That sounded just fine with Kai so she agreed.

After supper Sesshoumaru and Kai left to go to the well. Some of the others wanted to check it out too so there was quite a group walking up the path. Kouga and Inuyasha were there of course as well as Jaken and Sango. Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku had stayed behind content to relax with a belly full of food, Miroku watching Rin and Shippo as they played with Kirara.

Inuyasha was surprised at how good of friends Hakkaku, Ginta and Miroku were becoming but shrugged it off. _You're jealous _said that little voice. Inuyasha squashed it back.

Jaken was happy to be with his lord although he was not as happy to share him with that green eyed female. He had an idea that his lord liked this human but was trying desperately to deny it. _Please my lord, not another one _he begged in his mind. Jaken did have some respect for the girl, she had helped his lord a little he conceded, but he was hoping against hope that when this was over and his lord had defeated Naraku that she would not become a permanent fixture.

When they reached the well, everyone was tense and on alert. They soon realised that Naraku was not there and Kai began to inspect the charm holding the well closed. She approached and gingerly reached out with her right hand. She immediately pulled it back when the invisible wall surrounding the well crackled and she felt her fingers go numb. She placed her fingers in her mouth sucking gently on them and sent her chakra out to feel the spell.

Sesshoumaru watched her suck her fingers and thought that was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He had to almost physically hit himself to get himself under control as he felt his manhood give a twitch. _This is definitely not the time_ he admonished himself. _When will be the time? _His inner voice asked him. Sesshoumaru elected to ignore that; surprised at the thought.

"So, what do you think?" asked an impatient Inuyasha. He had been fidgeting around sniffing the air unable to stay still.

"It's very strong" said Kai.

There was something else she wasn't saying, Kouga realised, watching her face fall slightly. "You can't break the spell, can you" he said.

"No, I can't," she answered truthfully. "Naraku will have to be destroyed. It's the only way for the spell to be broken."

Everyone was silent. Inuyasha was doing his best to hide his disappointment as was Kouga. Kai felt for them, she knew they both had strong feelings for Kagome.

"We will just have to destroy Naraku", stated Sesshoumaru firmly, an angry glint in his eyes.

"Let's return and think of a plan" said Sango. She already had an idea but it would be dangerous and could result in all their downfalls. She could see no other way.


	14. A Secret Revealed

CHAPTER 14: A Secret Revealed

Naraku was quite pleased with himself. He had gotten rid of both miko's and he had immensely enjoyed the look on Inuyasha's face when Kikyo had turned to dust. _Just priceless_ he smiled malevolently. He walked over to a box that was sitting on the table by his large bed opening it and taking out the heart inside. Still grinning madly he squeezed the heart and was gratified when he heard a scream from the other side of the room.

Kagura was writhing on the floor in front of the door.

"Who said you could leave me?" he asked gritting his teeth together.

"My lord", Kagura gasped out. "I am sorry, forgive your lowly servant, I was afraid." Kagura groaned as she squirmed before Naraku, prostrate on the ground.

Naraku gave the heart one more squeeze and then put it back in its little box. "Do not forget this Kagura you will not leave me again."

"No, never again" replied Kagura clutching her chest panting hard. She wondered as she crawled out the door if that meant she would be his forever.

Naraku now only needed two shards. _I must get those shards. I know where they are now perhaps I should just go and destroy that village until I can attain them. _He rejected that idea. He needed to get the brothers apart first. He had come close to being destroyed at the well and only escaped because they had not combined the powers of their swords. He needed to come up with a plan to separate them. His binding chains were gone, broken at the hill of the wolf demons. He had come so close to attaining the shards then. With the wolf in their protection he was loath to try a frontal attack. Naraku realized he had to destroy one brother or the other. He did not want to destroy Sesshoumaru until he had a chance to degrade him. _He's so proud, to break him, ahh that would be lovely. _Naraku was getting quite hard thinking of the screams he would elicit from the demon lord. Naraku knew it would be difficult to get to Sesshoumaru but then something hit his mind. _That girl that little human girl if I could get her he would give himself to me willingly to protect her. _With that in mind he sent out his spies to find the child.

Everyone was sitting at the village on the grass in front of Kaede's hut shocked at what Sango had just proposed. Her plan was simple, use Kouga as bait to bring out Naraku and then destroy him.

"We can't do that, if Naraku gains the shards we will be done for" said Miroku.

"What if Kouga gets hurt or killed" asked Ginta.

"Do you think I could be killed so easily" shot back Kouga huffily.

"He could just send his puppets or demon's to overwhelm us" said Kai, "we can't take the chance."

Inuyasha was quite surprised this had come from her. _She would want us to put someone purposely in danger?_ This did not seem like the Sango he had come to know.

Sango had pretty well reached her limit. She did not want Kouga to be hurt but they had to destroy Naraku. _Besides, we'll all be there surely he couldn't defeat us all._

Kouga and Jaken had thought the plan a good idea. Kouga felt he could defeat anything Naraku dished out. Jaken thought better Kouga than his lord not that Sesshoumaru-sama couldn't take care of himself but the imp was protective of his lord and did not want him to endanger himself.

They argued back and forth until finally Inuyasha said "We can't do this, we'll think of another way."

"You can't tell me what to do" said Kouga stubbornly.

"Kouga" said Kai, "We are a team, if we split up Naraku will be able to pick us off one by one. We need to stick together."

"She is correct" stated Sesshoumaru.

"Naraku will make a move against Kouga anyways" Miroku said. "He has the final two shards. We will stay together, that will give us the best chance to defeat him."

"Naraku knows where we are, we should leave" said Kai. "We'll be putting the whole village in danger."

"Why can't we bring the fight to him" asked Kouga.

"Kagome is the only one who could sense the shards, without her we can't track where he is" answered Sango sadly.

"I can sense the shards" replied Kai. Everyone looked at her surprised. "I can't see them like Kagome can and I can't purify them as I'm not a miko, but I can feel their aura and the general direction they would be in."

"Well that's that then, lets go" said Kouga.

Inuyasha tended to agree with him. "Yeah, let's get the bastard" he said venomously.

"Inuyasha, you are forgetting something", said Sesshoumaru.

"What? What am I forgetting?"

"You cannot leave tonight."

It suddenly dawned on Inuyasha. _Damn, it's the night of the new moon, hey, how the fuck did Sesshoumaru know about that?_ He thought as his eyes got larger looking over to his brother. Sesshoumaru gave no indication of anything but Inuyasha knew. _He knows that I turn human, who told him, how long has he known?_

"Why can't he go" asked a confused Kouga.

"You should tell them" said Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha did not want to tell anybody anything, especially his most secret weakness. He could see the ones that didn't know looking at him curiously.

"You can trust them Inuyasha", said Miroku putting his hand on his shoulder.

Sango nodded her assent.

Inuyasha gave a sigh and then surprised everyone by telling them his long held secret.

Kouga was very interested to see what he would look like.

Ginta and Hakkaku couldn't see what the big deal was. It was only one night after all.

Kai was surprised. Sensei-sama hadn't mentioned this when she told her of what her mission would be. She was also interested to see this transformation.

Jaken couldn't believe that his lord had chosen not to share this information with him. He looked at his staff of two heads and thought, _if he's human, he won't be as strong maybe I can give a few lumps to him._ Sesshoumaru noticed the little imp grinning happily and scowled at him. Jaken immediately stopped grinning but thoughts of hitting Inuyasha on the head were still running through his mind.

Inuyasha felt conspicuous but also like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He trusted his friends to keep his secret from his enemies and to protect him. He could not believe that he thought of Sesshoumaru and Kouga as his friends.

As everyone got up and drifted off into smaller groups walking around the village and talking. Inuyasha approached his brother. "How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since you were small" was all Sesshoumaru would say.

Inuyasha was shocked. _He knew all that time and never let on! He could have killed me at any time, why…_ It suddenly dawned on Inuyasha and his jaw dropped _He didn't want to kill me._ _ That time when I was younger and I found that food, that was him, he left the food._ Inuyasha thought back to all the times when he had been chased by demons only to find that he had lost them, or so he thought at the time. _ I couldn't have just lost them by hiding they would have smelled my scent. It was Sesshoumaru, he protected me._ Inuyasha was amazed that his brother could still surprise and shock him.

Sesshoumaru saw all the emotions flick across Inuyasha's face. _He's finally figured it out_, he still didn't know why he had helped his brother so much so long ago. _You loved him, you still love_ _him, that's why you agreed to join him,_ said Sesshoumaru's little voice. _This Sesshoumaru does not love_ he argued back to himself. Funny, he couldn't seem to convince himself of that.

Just before the sun started to set, Kouga, Rin, Shippo, Kai and Miroku had gathered at the guy's hut staring at Inuyasha who was just inside the open door.

Shippo was giving Rin a running commentary of how Inuyasha transformed and the little girl's eyes were large and curious as she kept looking at him.

Kouga, Kai and Miroku were on the step talking to Inuyasha and asking him questions.

"Does it hurt to change?" asked Kai.

"No, sometimes I don't even realize it." Inuyasha was not enjoying this at all and finally he snapped "This ain't a freak show you know, why don't you guys just beat it!"

The sun dipped down below the horizon and Inuyasha's hair began to turn black. His eyes darkened to a deep brown, puppy ears disappearing, reappearing on the side of his head as human ones. Inuyasha hated that his senses went dull. He relied on his sight, sense of smell, strength and speed so much that he was feeling very vulnerable. Thank the Kami that his brother had gone somewhere else and wasn't around to gawk at him with the others.

Rin clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, Inuyasha-sama, you're so handsome." Inuyasha blushed at the compliment from the girl.

Kai had to agree with Rin, he made a great looking hanyou but also a great looking human. Kai could see why Kagome looked at him so much when she thought no one was watching her do it.

Kouga smirked at Inuyasha, "Guess I'll be the one baby sitting you eh?" he said laughing.

Inuyasha snarled at Kouga "Shut-up you mangy wolf, I'll let Naraku cut your damn legs off."

Kouga just laughed harder and walked away from a steaming Inuyasha. Miroku was grinning as he held the now human hanyou back.


	15. Sesshoumaru's Inner Turmoil

CHAPTER 15: Sesshoumaru's Inner Turmoil

Kai took Rin's hand in her own and led her back towards the camp she shared with Sesshoumaru and Jaken after saying goodnight to the arguing boys. Shippo walked along beside them until he reached Kaede's hut. His little face got sad as he asked "Will Kagome ever come back?"

"Yes, Shippo" replied Kai. "We'll be sure to get her back. I'm sure she misses you and is trying everything on her end of the well to get to you." This made him feel better and he said goodnight to Rin and Kai with a smile and ran into the hut.

At the campsite, Jaken was busy preparing his lord's things for the next day when they were supposed to leave. He had his body armour cleaned, polished and repaired where needed. Sesshoumaru took care of his own swords and forbade Jaken to ever touch them. They were now resting in their sheaths beside him as he sat on a blanket by the fire watching as Kai and Rin approached. His outer haori coat and obi were off and folded neatly under the swords. He looked very casual sitting there in only his shatsu and hakama pants, his tail wrapped loosely over his shoulder. Kai gave a dreamy sigh just looking at him.

"Tell me a story" begged Rin. Kai looked to Sesshoumaru for permission and he gave a small nod.

Kai tucked Rin into her blankets by the fire and began to tell her one of her favourite stories, Beauty and the Beast. The little girl was fascinated by the story but soon fell asleep before it was finished. Jaken had been listening intently as well and found him self disappointed when Kai stopped. _Don't tell me I'm starting to like the human. No, no, no _he berated himself.

Kai got up to leave and found herself standing in front of Sesshoumaru whom had moved so quietly she hadn't heard him get up. "Guess I'll have to finish the story another time, with your permission my lord demon of course", she said bowing. When she stood upright again she found him looking at her. She could not read his expression but knew he was thinking something so she just stood there looking back into his smouldering gold eyes waiting for him to finish, twisting her head slightly to the right.

Although nothing in Sesshoumaru's face or posture showed anything, inside he was having quite the heated argument with himself. When Kai had been telling her story to Rin, Sesshoumaru had been paying attention to Kai. He had not really listened to the story itself, but rather her voice. It had a nice quality to it and soon he was feeling quite comfortable as if he could listen to her voice for the rest of his long life. Her light, delicate scent played across his nose and he found himself inhaling it deeply so it would be locked into his olfactory memory, thinking it reminded him of honey and nuts, sweet but not overpowering. This is when the argument started.

_What do I care what she smells like? She's just a human. _

_You like her. _

_This Sesshoumaru does not like humans. _

_You want to be with her, you use any excuse to be near her: and what about Rin?_

_Rin is different she is just a child and needs my protection._

_You want to protect Kai._

_No._

It was at this point that Kai had finished her story and stood to leave. Sesshoumaru realised he didn't want her to go and without thinking what he was doing, stood up to block her way. She had said something to him but he wasn't paying attention, he just stood there looking into her green eyes. When she had twisted her head to the right he remembered the first time he had met her she had done that and he found it quite endearing.

That side of him that he had been arguing with yelled out _Kiss her!_

_NO_

_Yes, you know you want to and you want to do more too._

An image of her sucking her fingers at the well popped into his head causing a light twitch to be felt in his nether regions.

_**NO!**_

_Why do you fight this? She wants you as well, _that voice said slyly

Sesshoumaru was surprised by this thought since it was coming from himself. Did he really think she wanted him? And why did that please him.

By now Jaken had looked up from his work curiously, wondering why it had gotten so quiet all of a sudden. He saw his lord and that human looking into each others eyes and a feeling of dread descended upon him. _He's not going to kiss her?_ he thought his eyes going large. He saw his master almost imperceptibly move in towards her. _Oh no, no my lord, don't do it, _Jaken wailed to himself.

The decision or indecision as the case may be, was taken out of Sesshoumaru's hands as Kai, instinctively reacting to his small body cue, stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips lightly to his. She unconsciously sent out her aura, seeking his demon aura and it responded, entwining itself with hers, trying to overpower it. She felt the strength of his as it tried to grab on and hers danced away from it, trying not to let it completely overwhelm her.

Sesshoumaru had never felt anything like this in his life. He was no virgin but being full demon he had just taken his pleasure as he needed. His partners, always being full demons themselves, responded in kind and any intimate contact had always been rough and emotionless. Kissing was not something that was done and he felt like he was floating; a tingling sensation had started at his lips and was now coursing through the rest of his body. He brought his arm around her small waist returning her kiss.

**_TAKE HER, _**screamed out his demon instincts.

With all his well practiced control he smothered his demon emotions. He did not want to hurt her and, he tried to convince himself, he was only allowing this because he was curious as to what his father and brother saw in this ritual.

Kai felt his aura begin to calm down and swim with hers more gently. She felt wonderful, who would know that one's first kiss could feel like this. She felt breathless and light headed but also strong and powerful at the same time. She grew bolder and gently touched her tongue to his lips wrapping her good arm around his neck.

He felt her tongue touch him and he opened his mouth enough for his to reach out and touch hers. Electric shocks went up and down his spine making his head swim with the pleasure of it. Sesshoumaru had never felt such a thing and was completely lost in the sensations as he stroked his tongue against hers.

Jaken, meanwhile, was collapsed on the ground, his claws gripping into the dirt, his eyes large and filling with water. _It's all over now, _he cried to himself. _My poor lord, we'll never be rid of her now._

They gently pulled apart both breathing a little heavier, their faces flushed as they looked at each other with wonder. Their auras were still twisting together, easing apart slowly, loathe to be without the other. They stepped apart both noticing for the first time the imp who was sitting on the ground staring at them.

"I best get back" said Kai self consciously. "Goodnight, my lord demon" she added touching her fingers lightly to her lips after she had turned to walk back towards Kaede's.

"Goodnight" Sesshoumaru replied ignoring his long time servant and feeling more complete that he had in his very long life. He watched her walk away until he could see her no more.


	16. Curiosity

CHAPTER 16: Curiosity

Yaoi warning!

Ginta and Hakkaku went to watch over Kouga at the camp opting to move a bit closer to Sesshoumaru's for extra security. Kouga had not felt this was necessary but had allowed it none the less. This left the hut with just two occupants. Miroku was just settling down onto his futon while Inuyasha sat in a chair looking out into the night from the window by his.

"You should get some sleep, Inuyasha." Miroku said, worried about his friend. He knew that the hanyou felt his most vulnerable at this time and was too nervous to let himself

sleep, but Miroku had to try.

"I'm fine" Inuyasha sighed quietly continuing to look out the window.

"Suit yourself", replied Miroku as he rolled over onto his back, putting his arms above his head and closing his eyes. He was soon breathing deeply in a regular slow rhythm.

He was feeling exposed and lonely. He missed Kagome. _She always knew what to say to make me feel better. Damn that Naraku! I can't wait to tear him limb from stinking limb._

Inuyasha stole a look at Miroku thinking back to that day in the woods. _I'm not that way, I don't like men like that, but why do I want to know what it would be like with Miroku?_ He questioned himself. He turned in his chair and watched as the monk's bare chest rose and fell. Inuyasha began to feel funny; he wanted to touch Miroku's skin to see what it felt like. _Maybe I could just go sit by him, _he thought. He rose from the chair and walked quietly over to where the monk was sleeping. _He's always been such a good friend_. _How can he stay so positive all the time? He rarely gets upset, even with that curse hanging over his head._ He wished he could keep his cool as well as that.

Inuyasha had concerns about this dark eyed man. He knew his kazaana was getting larger. He sometimes saw Miroku looking at his hand with a pained expression on his face but then it would disappear if he caught anyone noticing. He also noticed that he didn't use his wind tunnel as much as before, only when absolutely necessary. Inuyasha leaned over Miroku and gently started to move his hair away from his face. Violet eyes opened and looked at him leaving Inuyasha caught like the proverbial deer in the headlights with his hand hovering over his face.

Miroku didn't move, he looked up to Inuyasha and waited to see what he would do. _You should stop this bouzo. Don't take advantage of his vulnerability. I won't let it get too far_ Miroku thought to his conscious. _He probably won't do anything anyways, _which was why he was so surprised when he felt soft lips on his own.

Inuyasha was feeling mixed emotions as he looked down into Miroku's eyes. The lonely part that just wanted someone to love him and care for him desperately wanted to touch those lips with his own. The other part, the part that said he needed no one but himself, told him to pull back and smack this guy in the head for making him feel what he was feeling. The lonely side won out.

Miroku brought his arms down and putting one hand on each side of Inuyasha's face deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against Inuyasha's lips and pushing against them. They parted easily and Miroku slipped his tongue into his friend's hot cavern.

Inuyasha, feeling Miroku's wet tongue in his mouth, gave out a small moan and slid his tongue against Miroku's. He dropped his hand on the monk's chest marvelling at the feel of the muscles under his fingers and the warmth of his skin. He gave himself completely over to the feelings of want and need that were coursing through him.

Miroku's conscious kicked in and he pulled away gently so as not to make Inuyasha think he was rejecting him and dropped his arms to his side. "Are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to do anything you might regret" he said in a whisper looking into golden eyes. "Just know that no matter what I am always your friend."

Inuyasha looked hard into Miroku's eyes to gauge if what he had just said was the truth. "No matter what?" he asked. "You accept me, no matter what?"

"No matter what" said Miroku without hesitation smiling up at the now human hanyou.

"Do you not want to?" Inuyasha asked. He was trying to delay answering Miroku's question because he really didn't know the answer for himself; his mind was giving him confusing messages.

Miroku continued to smile up at him. "I would but not if you don't feel comfortable continuing. We can just stop now and mark it up to curiosity."

Inuyasha was surprised. Miroku seemed perfectly comfortable even though a guy had just kissed him. "Have you done this before?" he asked him slowly, wondering how much he didn't know about his friend.

Miroku was silent for a moment not sure if Inuyasha was ready for the truth about him but then decided to trust him. "Yes. I may die at any time with this cursed hand so I take what joys from life I can get when I can get them. Does that make you think poorly of me?" Miroku held his breath waiting for him to answer. He really wanted respect from Inuyasha and hoped he hadn't just lost it with his confession.

"No", he finally said. "And stop talking about dying, nobody's going to die." Inuyasha crossed his arms and frowned. He looked over towards the window and then back to Miroku. "I thought you liked women."

"I do", Miroku grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "Both sexes have their advantages."

"You're such a leach." Inuyasha was silent for a moment looking down at the relaxing human and then shyly asked, "Just how far have you gone?"

"Far", he replied simply.

"That's not an answer" he growled. "What have you done?" Inuyasha's curiosity was flaring and he really wanted to know.

"How much do you want to know?" Miroku shot back, sitting up and exposing his upper torso. "Tell me, how curious are you?" He said with a glint in his eyes and a sexy lopsided grin on his face.

Inuyasha was beginning to get pissed off. _Damn monk, why doesn't he just answer the question?_ Inuyasha's eyes closed slightly in annoyance. _He doesn't think I have the guts to do anything, I'll show him._ "So I'm curious, so what." he said, trying to play it cool, then he reached forward with both hands and started to run them over Miroku's chest, watching him to see how he would respond.

Miroku shivered at the light touches. He brought his hands up and started to open up Inuyasha's haori and ran his fingers over his chest as he leaned forward and began to kiss and lick on the side of his neck.

Inuyasha hitched in his breath at the pleasant feeling, getting lost in the sensation.

The more experienced Miroku put his hands just under Inuyasha's open haori at the top of his shoulders and, running his hands down his arms, slipped the top off. He still continued to nibble on his neck eliciting small gasps when he reached the area between his neck and collar bone. He put his arms around the other man's back and leaned over pushing him back on the bed with Miroku on top. He ran his hand up and down Inuyasha's side as he captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Inuyasha had only ever kissed a girl once, that one time being with Kikyo fifty some years ago. This was so different than that small chaste kiss. He felt heat creep from his belly to his groin, his body responding faster than he wanted it to. He began to get nervous and started to tense up.

Miroku felt the change in Inuyasha's body and stopped. He wanted the hanyou badly but he lifted his head and looked at the flushed face beneath him. "Do you want to stop? We don't have to do anything you don't want to" he said softly hoping to calm Inuyasha's nerves.

"No, it's just - I'm not – I haven't" he stammered out not sure how to explain his feelings and thoughts.

Miroku understood immediately. He of course knew that Inuyasha had never been with a man but he now knew that he had never been with anyone. "You're a virgin" he stated which earned him the sight of a crimson blush flashing across the other boy's face. "How far have you gone?" he asked sincerely.

"I've only ever kissed once" Inuyasha said still blushing.

"Do you trust me, Inuyasha?" He asked waiting for a reply. Inuyasha gave a small nod then Miroku asked "Will you allow me to continue?" Again he nodded wanting and needing the touches of the monk.

He was tired of feeling unwanted and unworthy. He could see the want and caring in Miroku's eyes and he found it intoxicating. He blushed an even deeper shade of red as he whispered "I'm not sure what to do."

"Do nothing, I will be your teacher tonight" Miroku began to kiss Inuyasha most tenderly, gently caressing over his chest and nipples with his fingertips causing him to moan and writhe beneath him.

The sensations that he was feeling just made Inuyasha want more, he felt like his body was on fire, especially everywhere Miroku's lips and fingers were. He would not have believed that the touch of another person could feel so good.

Miroku moved his hand, palm flat, down and stroked Inuyasha's belly while his mouth moved down to his neck. His teeth nibbling and nipping at his shoulder and collar bone. His hand moved again, this time over his hip and then down and around his cheek. Miroku gave a light chuckle against Inuyasha's chest as he gave a healthy squeeze with his hand.

Inuyasha brought his hand up and cuffed the hentai monk lightly on the back of the head with a small laugh. "Pervert" he chuckled enjoying the sensation that earned the dark haired man so many slaps. Miroku responded by stroking his hips and thigh as he brought his tongue to Inuyasha's nipple and twirled and flicked it against the hardening nub. Inuyasha moaned deeply as he arched his chest up at the tingling sensation. He was getting quite hard as he lay there arms outstretched.

Miroku's hand was creeping slowly up his thigh and as it gently passed over his manhood Inuyasha jerked his hips and gasped, his eyes widening at the immense pleasure he felt. He now brought both of his hands to Miroku's back and began to stroke up and down with his fingers. He heard him groan his thanks for being touched in return. This made him bolder and he snaked his hands down to Miroku's butt and squeezed both cheeks.

Miroku barked out a laugh and squeezed Inuyasha's shaft in return, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head and to moan loudly. Miroku brought his hand up to the tie on the fire rat pants and undid them slowly, pushing his hand beneath the fabric until he had Inuyasha wrapped in his hand. He began to bite and nibble on Inuyasha's lower lip, sucking on it gently as he stroked up and down with his hand.

Inuyasha was breathing hard, stars exploding behind his eyes. Miroku was being tortuously slow, extending the pleasurable sensations below his waist.

Inuyasha's blunt human nails were raking across Miroku's back. _Good thing he's in his human form_ hethought enjoying the pleasure/pain feeling he was receiving

Miroku picked up the pace as he drove his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth, getting his friend's tongue to caress against his roughly. When he reached the bottom of the shaft he squeezed tighter, pulling upward all the way to the tip and then back down, gently twisting his hand as he did so.

Inuyasha was groaning and panting heavily as he pushed his hips up into Miroku's hand, which had increased the tempo and friction yet again. Soon his orgasm shot through his whole body, surprising him with the ecstasy and power that charged through his brain and body simultaneously. He slumped back into the bed, panting and feeling light headed.

"Miroku, that was…that was, great", he finally was able to choke out between breaths.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Inuyasha looked up into the smirking face of his friend. He could plainly see the need in Miroku's eyes. "What about you?"

"That's up to you. Are you going to help me out? Have you learned anything from your sensei?" he joked.

Inuyasha smirked back and flipped himself and Miroku over smoothly so he was now on top. "I'll show you what I've learned" he said huskily wanting to give Miroku the same pleasure he had just received. He reached down and pulled his robes completely apart causing the monk to jump slightly in surprise at the now emboldened boy. He looked over the body of his friend enjoying the view of a well toned body and the excitement between his legs. _That's because of me_ thought a slightly proud Inuyasha. He took Miroku in his hand and began to squeeze lightly, stroking up and down firmly.

Miroku closed his eyes and moaned, twitching his hips up as Inuyasha brought his hand down. _He catches on quick _gasped Miroku to himself.

Inuyasha watched the erotic expressions cross his friend turned lover's face, delighted that he was getting such response. He began to stroke harder and faster, gripping the engorged member to increase the friction and pleasure. He was rewarded by loud groans and moans, Miroku pushing up in rhythm with the tempo. Inuyasha allowed his nails to graze lightly along his shaft and then flicked his thumb across the tip causing Miroku to gasp out. He repeated this over and over until Miroku could not hold back any longer, he came loudly, causing Inuyasha to crush his lips down on the monks to shut him up so he wouldn't wake the whole village.

"How was that?" Inuyasha asked impishly with a grin when it was over.

"You pass" moaned out Miroku, "top of your class."

Both boys lay back on the bed sated and content. Miroku left the bed for a moment and returned with a wet cloth to clean the two of them up. He then returned to the hanyou's side and they both drifted off to sleep, happy with each other and stronger in their friendship.


	17. Journey To Find The Jewel

CHAPTER 17: Journey To Find The Jewel

Miroku awoke just as the sun started to peep out and watched the still sleeping Inuyasha turn back into his hanyou form. No matter how many times he had seen the change it still amazed him. He shook his friend lightly calling his name. When he got no response he shook more firmly. Only getting a groan and a curse, Miroku gave Inuyasha a good punch in the side of the arm.

"What the fuck you do that for?" complained a groggy Inuyasha opening his eyes and glaring at the monk beside him. This had been one of the few times that he had been able to sleep comfortably when in human form and he had been enjoying it.

"We need to get up and clean ourselves." Miroku was remembering what Kouga had told him after he had spent the night with Ginta and Hakkaku.

"This early? What's the big rush?"

Miroku smiled indulgently and said "There are a few demons here who have excellent noses, shall we just advertise our business to them?"

Inuyasha's eyes opened fully at that and he sat up a small blush rising on his face. "Having a bath does sound like a good idea after all" he agreed quickly jumping out of the bed and grabbing clothes and soap. He looked over at the chuckling monk and frowned wondering how he would even know to think about that and then deciding maybe he didn't want to know.

As the boys returned from bathing, everyone else was back at the village and enjoying breakfast. There were two bowls of food awaiting them as they sat down on the grass, both noticed that not everyone was eating human food.

Sesshoumaru had caught his own breakfast and was eating delicately, nobody was sure exactly what it was and nobody had the guts to ask afraid of what the answer would be. Jaken was also eating something different, crunching happily just off from the rest of the group. The three wolves were munching away on rabbit and fruit they had gathered in the forest joking and laughing.

Inuyasha noticed that Rin and Kai were both sitting on either side of Sesshoumaru and while he wasn't surprised about Rin, he was about Kai. Normally she had stayed by Sango's or Kagome's side, the three girls like peas in a pod, giggling and whispering amongst themselves. Sango was now over by Kaede, spooning herself out a second helping from the larger bowl by the older woman. In fact, as Inuyasha thought more about it, Kai and Sesshoumaru had been together more and more as the days went by. He wondered if there was something going on that he was missing but then decided he was crazy. _My brother would never stoop to like a human in that way. _He could almost understand when it came to Rin, demons having strong instincts to protect the young, although he still hadn't quite figured out how the young girl had wormed her way into the roll of daughter so well. But, for his brother to take a human mate was just laughable.

"We should leave after breakfast" stated Sango interrupting Inuyasha's musings. "Kai, can you feel the jewel now?"

"I'll have to prepare myself to find it." She rose and went off to a more private area to meditate and prepare her mind for the challenge ahead.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku noticed Sesshoumaru looking after her and glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

After everyone was ready, Kai stood on the path in the middle of the village slowly turning around in a circle with her eyes closed. She sent her chakra out, pushing it as far from her as possible feeling for the tainted aura of the almost complete jewel. She stopped, pointing east, "It's that way." The feeling was very faint but she knew from the slight sick feeling she got in her stomach that she was correct.

Naraku had been quite angry when his spies reported back to him that the group had left the village before they had arrived and that they didn't know where they had gone. "Keep looking, I must get that girl." He sent his minions back out again in all directions to search for them.

His demons left to do his bidding and kept returning empty handed. _It's as if they know I'm coming_ he thought angrily. _How can they be avoiding me?_ Naraku was exasperated by the ineptitude he was surrounded with.

He sighed hugely and sent them back out again, barely containing his need to kill something, preferably slowly and painfully.

Days rolled by as the group continued to follow the faint trail Kai sensed. They had had to fight a few demons that were attracted by the shards in Kouga's legs but their group had defeated them easily and now only the most foolish demons even tried to come near them.

They had stopped to set up camp by a stream that ran along the side of a hill. The hill had a nice large cave that would accommodate everyone with ease. Kai was sitting on a rock looking into the stream watching the fish as they swam by evading Rin's and Shippo's attempts to catch them.

Sango approached her and sat by her side. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked looking worriedly at her friend. She had noticed that she had began to look paler and wasn't eating as well as she should which had caused her clothing to start to hang on her small frame.

"Just tired", she returned. Kai had been using her chakra almost constantly and it was beginning to take its toll. She wanted so badly to do well so they could defeat Naraku and get Kagome back that she had not taken the time to regenerate her energy the way she had been taught.

"You need to rest" said a deep male voice. It was Sesshoumaru; he too had noticed the changes in Kai. He was standing just behind the two girls, his demeanour telling them he was not going to take no for an answer. "Come" was all he said as he turned and walked towards the cave.

"Go ahead" said Sango. "The rest of us can do the work here. I'll bring in something for you to eat."

"Thanks, Sango" she replied, glad for the chance to get a few minutes of rest.

"Where is she going?" questioned Inuyasha as he saw Kai following his brother.

"She's exhausted, Inuyasha, or haven't you noticed" Sango said a bit testily. She knew that Inuyasha wanted desperately to fight Naraku and get Kagome back but she didn't want that to happen at the expense of her other friend.

"She'll be ready to go again tomorrow, right?" He asked, not liking where this was going. He did not want to stop, and even to set up camp for one night was driving him crazy.

"No, she won't be" said Sesshoumaru coming up behind them. "She needs rest." Sesshoumaru didn't know how but he had sensed her energy level going dangerously low. Ever since that day they had kissed, he seemed to be in tune with her, knowing her emotions even if he wasn't right there with her. "She can no longer sense the jewel."

"She's lost the trail?" asked Inuyasha incredulously. This outburst earned him a scowl from his brother and Inuyasha had the decency to drop his eyes.

"Maybe I can help", said Miroku coming over to join the group by the stream. "She needs to meditate to bring up her spiritual powers I could help her."

Inuyasha's eyes came up quickly to stare at his brother as he heard the smallest rumble coming from his direction, so quiet that no one else noticed. _He's growling? What the hell?_

Sesshoumaru had become quite possessive of the ninja. He did not want the lecherous monk anywhere near Kai. He had even surprised himself when he growled at Miroku's suggestion. It had been so instinctive, his demon emotions telling him that she was his and to not let any other males near. He cut the growl short, reining in his darker impulses as he realized the logic in what Miroku had said. "Let her sleep for a bit and eat, then you can help her regain her strength" he said instead but he fully intended to be right there with her.

That evening Kai and Miroku sat near the back of the cave facing each other. Miroku holding Kai's hand that wasn't in the sling and their eyes were closed. Sesshoumaru was standing just off to the side with his hand fisted trying to control the impulse to rip the monk's throat out. Both humans were breathing in rhythm with the other, Miroku sending his spiritual energy into Kai's aura, boosting her chakra.

Kai was feeling euphoric as she allowed his energy to come into her without resistance. _So strong_, she thought giddily as she began to pull more of his energy into herself. Her own aura swirled around Miroku's becoming stronger and stronger.

Miroku felt the tug on his aura as Kai asked for more. He gave willingly pushing more of his energy towards her, letting it wind into her being as hers was winding into his. The feeling the two of them had at the moment was almost orgasmic. Their breathing increased and their hearts began to pound harder. Miroku had never felt anything quite like this before. _Her spiritual energy is strong._ He thought this even as he realized that she was in a weakened state._ What this would be like if she was at full strength _he thought with wonder. The sensations that were passing through them as their auras and energies twisted and melded together was the most intimate either had ever felt.

Everyone else was approaching the duo as they noticed a blue light beginning to engulf the pair seated across from each other. "Is that supposed to be happening?" asked Kouga.

"I don't know" replied Inuyasha beginning to wonder what the hell was going on.

They all looked on in shock as Sesshoumaru sank to the ground, his back sliding down the wall of the cave groaning as the blue light snapped out to engulf him as well.

Sesshoumaru was feeling everything that Kai was and he was beginning to lose himself in the intense sensations. He also realized that he was now able to feel Miroku though the connection he had with Kai. The two humans, their auras now recognizing the stronger demon lord's, reached out and twisted in with his trying to pull him in. Sesshoumaru had enough of himself still in check to understand that things were quickly getting out of control and he needed to stop this now. He crawled over to the two of them grabbing their hands and physically pulled them apart. There was a huge flash of light; when everyone could see again, there on the floor out cold were Kai, Miroku and Sesshoumaru.

They quickly regained their senses, Sesshoumaru coming to first looking up into the worried faces of all his companions. Rin was hugging him and asking if he was alright. He patted her head, "I am fine, be still Rin."

"What the hell was that!" said an astonished Inuyasha.

"I don't really know" replied Miroku rubbing his head. "It was like something was taking us over." He was still feeling slightly high and he looked over to Sesshoumaru who was looking at him. They both realized they could still feel the other.

"Hoshi-sama" said Sango releasing her breath, "Are you sure you're ok?" He nodded grinning at her while letting his hand snake around behind her. Sango realized what was about to happen and stood quickly stepping away from him saying "Yep, you're ok."

Kai sat up, looking from one to the other with wonder and some trepidation. She could feel bits of Miroku's and Sesshoumaru's auras within her. One wild and strong the other calm and peaceful, her own aura was fully charged but her body was not. She felt so tired and knew that the other two were as well. Miroku more than the demon lord, but whatever had happened had affected Sesshoumaru as well although he was hiding it perfectly from everyone but Kai and Miroku. "Let's all just get some sleep for now" she said, the other two nodding at the suggestion. "We'll get an early start tomorrow."


	18. The Trade

CHAPTER 18: The Trade

The huge outpouring of energy that had come from the cave had alerted a Saimyoushou and it flew back to Naraku with the news. _They are all together I must divide them to grab the child. _He began to gather his demons and Kagura to him. He made a puppet and sent it with Kagura to the cave as he told them what he wanted accomplished. He happily sat back at the castle with Kanna and her mirror to watch the events unfold.

Back at the cave everyone was asleep except Inuyasha as it was his turn to be lookout. He watched the night with his golden eyes, bored out of his mind. Since his brother had joined them they had not been troubled much with other demons and because there were so many of them, no demons had been able to even get even close.

He was still mulling over what had happened earlier in the evening. The other three had not been able to come up with a satisfactory answer as far as he was concerned. He could see that something weird was going on between them but damned if he could figure it out and it was really starting to piss him off. So engrossed was he in trying to puzzle things out he almost didn't smell the horrible odour.

"Demons" he yelled alerting everyone at once. _Finally, something to do,_ he thought happily, cracking his knuckles as he jumped towards the horde of demons to maim and destroy.

Sesshoumaru, Kai, Jaken, Miroku, Sango and Kouga joined the fray leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in the cave with Shippo and Rin. They were all so busy fighting the many demons that kept coming at them from every direction that they did not notice Kagura slip into the cave.

Sesshoumaru was the first to hear the small screams of Rin and Shippo. He turned to the cave slashing his way through three demons at once with his sword as he saw Hakkaku come flying from the mouth of the cave, hit the ground and not move. Ginta had a hold of Rin's legs and Kagura had her arms trying to pull her up onto her feather. Shippo was already in the feather unmoving.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled to his brother who was closer than him to the cave. Sesshoumaru kept slashing and tearing at the demons that were slowing his progress, Jaken by his side burning as many of them as he could. Most of the demons were converging on them.

Inuyasha was having problems getting away from a large bull demon that just didn't want to stay down. He was trying to use the wind scar to destroy him so he could get to the cave but the demon was quicker than he looked and just avoided strike after strike managing to block him from helping Rin and Shippo. Inuyasha made a leap to go by him as the demon again avoided his attack when the bull brought his arm around in a roundhouse punch and knocked him back.

Miroku was sitting on the ground holding his kazaana closed, he had taken in a lot of Saimyoushou and their poison was making him weak.

Sango had almost made it to the wind demon when Kagura, using her fan, finally dislodged Ginta and rose into the air quickly. She was just about to throw her boomerang when a group of demons surrounded her giving Kagura the precious few seconds she needed to escape.

Evil chuckling could be heard as the demons began to withdraw leaving the group stunned. Naraku stepped out from behind a rock holding up an unconscious Shippo in one hand and a frightened and crying Rin in the other. Both children were held in front of him like a shield so the others could not attack without hurting them.

"Even you wouldn't be so low as to harm kids" said Inuyasha angrily hoping that this would be true but knowing in his heart that it wasn't. His chest was hurting and he could feel a large bruise forming where the bull demon had connected with him.

"I'd be happy to release them, but only if Sesshoumaru comes with me."

"What do you want with me?"

"I have no intention of killing you, if that is what you fear. What do you say, you for them."

"Don't do it" said Kouga. "He won't keep his word, he'll hurt them anyways."

"Yes, my lord" agreed Jaken "Please don't go with him."

"I do have some honour" Naraku returned disdainfully "and I give it now that I will release them unharmed if you come to me."

Kai and Miroku could feel the indecision in lord Sesshoumaru. They held their breaths waiting to see what he would do.

"Very well", he finally replied. "I will go with you, you must release them now" he commanded. Sesshoumaru was confident that he would be able to kill Naraku and get away whenever he wished but he was curious as to what the baboon man wanted.

"Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said in a whisper, shocked his brother would agree to this.

Naraku laughed and quicker than one would have imagined he snaked out his tentacles wrapping Sesshoumaru almost fully in them while at the same time jabbing him with a sharp point.

Sesshoumaru started to feel himself getting dizzy and weak. It was the same feeling he had before when Naraku's insects had stung him weeks ago.

Naraku threw the children from him so the others would have to rescue them to allow him to get away with his prize. He flew into the air bouncing from tree to tree leaving his demons behind to occupy the group.

Sango and Kouga jumped to catch the two kids as they flew through the air. Kouga had Shippo and landed back on the ground on his feet as Sango landed on her back cradling the crying Rin. Inuyasha had tried to leap to his brother's defence when the demons came pouring back. He used his wind scar to attack and beat them back, Jaken helping with the staff of two heads but it was too late, Naraku and Sesshoumaru were gone.

When the demons had been defeated and the others had time to collect themselves they found Miroku and Kai feeling weak and nauseous on their hands and knees on the ground, Ginta was by Hakkaku sitting still and quiet shock evident on his face.

Kouga went to Ginta, feelings of trepidation running through him, giving the now awakening Shippo to Sango. As he approached he realized that Hakkaku had been killed. The wolf prince could do nothing but stare, trying to control his feelings of grief at the loss of one of his childhood friends. Kouga and Ginta finally wrapped their arms around each other and let loose a long mournful howl that raised the hairs on the back of everyone's neck and caused the two children, who were with Kai and Sango, to wail harder.

Jaken was most upset by what his lord had done but, trusting in his lord's decision, did not say anything._ He must have a plan to kill Naraku, that's why he went,_ the little toad thought trying to make himself feel better about the whole situation.

Miroku and Inuyasha had left with Kouga and Ginta to bury Hakkaku. Miroku was going to bless his grave to help his soul go to the afterlife quickly and in peace. Kouga was making Ginta go back to their people. He did not want to lose another friend and was going to brook no argument on the subject thinking that Ginta, in his determination to get revenge, would not be careful of his own safety.

"Be assured, I will kill Naraku for what he has done here today" said a determined wolf prince.

Kai and Miroku were feeling better, the weak dizzy feeling had shut off like a switch and they both knew, but did not say, that this did not bode well for Sesshoumaru.


	19. Following The Connection

_Transcending A Dynasty_

Chapter 19: In the Yellow Woods

**8:50 AM, TUESDAY, JUNE 6, 6118 AD, V.E.O. ACADEMY, NEO TOKYO, JAPAN**

Just as Kagome's hand brushed the door, there was a knock on it. Surprised, she opened it, only to find Inuyasha there with a look on his face she'd never seen before. And then he said something she'd never expected to hear from _him,_ of all people. Miroku, maybe. But not him.

"We need to talk."

She openly stared at him, then managed a cautious, "All…right…. Um…come in, I guess." He followed her in, and she psionically shut the door behind them, then stood nervously in the living room, facing him with her hands clasped behind her. "What's up?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Inuyasha could see right through the pretense but didn't comment. He was sick of all of this: sick of not knowing how he felt, sick of not knowing the full story, sick of the tangle of one problem after another that his life was quickly becoming. Kagome, at least, had some of the answers he wanted, and he was sick of making himself try to solve everything on his own. After the events of yesterday, like Kagome, he was tired, and in more ways than one.

So he saved both of them time and asked straight out, "What's wrong with Kikyô?"

"Kikyô," Kagome repeated somewhat faintly. "Oh." Inuyasha saw the silver of hurt or disappointment flicker in her downcast eyes, and mentally swore, but didn't know what to say. She sucked in a breath. This had been weighing painfully on her mind since the night before, trying to reason out why things had happened the way they had, and it was beginning to make sense. "It's a long story, so we may as well sit down." She took a seat on the sofa, and after a moment's hesitation Inuyasha sat in the other chair. "She…when I went to sleep… right before then, I saw Kaede and Kikyô get into Preservexes too, but they were knocked down before they really started working. I thought they died, and I don't know about Kaede, but I guess Kikyô was stuck in a half-functioning Preservex, like she was half-asleep or something, for almost as long as I was asleep. I think if she never got out it would have sucked the power out of her more and more until she died, and she must have thought the same thing, because a year ago she sent a projection—an embodiment of her soul—into the real world to go get help. I guess it was a really good projection, because it was like a real living person…she wasn't an amnesiac, her memories were stuck in her brain… But it was her projection, her soul, that died, and her mind and body were still alive in the Preservex… I think when the Shikon no Tama took me over, it may have woken her up or something, because she's got a Silver dragon and we were short an egg after that day…but Kikyô's now soulless. And she thinks the Shikon no Tama can bring her soul back."

"Can it?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head, staring at the ground and hoping he didn't see the tears starting to gather in her eyes. "Nothing can bring back a soul once it's gone. But she won't accept it." There was a pause. "And if I give her the jewel, and she tries to use it and can't, then she might be vulnerable enough for it to take _her_ over like it did me. And it will be much worse than what I did, because she won't have a specific target. She'll break whatever she can." The breath she pulled in shuddered, then was let loose in a low whisper. "I'm sorry."

Inuyasha watched her, thoughts racing. If what Kagome had just said was true, and the scene he'd witnessed last night was no dream… "You can't afford to give her the jewel, and she's not going to believe you if you tell her it won't work," he stated, seeing if he had his facts straight.

"She'll think I'm just trying to keep it for myself," Kagome confirmed.

"Then she'll try to kill you," he said wearily, his heart sinking. This was slowly unfurling into a nightmare. Kikyô was back, but as a travesty to life. It had seemed so perfect—she'd returned to him, somehow back from the dead, and in a little while it would be like it had been before she'd died… For once, his life had been looking up… but now the perfect picture he'd had was ripping. Kikyô was broken, and she couldn't be fixed. "Won't she?"

Kagome nodded. Brittle silence filled the room; Asa watched them with wide sapphire eyes, confused but knowing the conversation was important. Finally Kagome asked, "So… What do we do?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha said heavily. Kagome looked up, surprised. Before, he'd been emotionless, just asking questions. None of his normal surliness, no signs of a brewing argument; just flatness. But now there was something in his voice, in the way his shoulders were slumped, in the pure yellow of his eyes, that said more than the words he spoke. "I just… don't know."

Kagome bit her lip. This wasn't like him—he was the win-or-die-trying type; this was the first time she'd seen him in defeat. "Things will work out somehow," she offered, silently adding, _They have to._ The only response Inuyasha gave was to glance momentarily her way.

The silence stagnated, and Kagome decided she didn't want to think about such a depressing subject anymore. Sitting around and stewing in their own fears and doubts might have been self-gratifying, but it accomplished diddly squat, whereas pushing the morose thoughts aside for the moment and focusing on getting through the day at least took her mind off of that for a while. "We're going to be late for breakfast," she pointed out.

_That _drew Inuyasha's attention. "Your sister is walking around soulless," he said angrily, _"I_ won't be able to kill her—" he skipped mentioning the fact that, long ago, he'd heard her tell Kaede she'd found out about him and Kikyô when he had woken up, found a very interesting conversation going on, elected to pretend to sleep, and eavesdropped on them. "—and she will hunt you until one of you is dead! How can you _think_ about something like missing _breakfast?"_

"Because, as someone once said, Life can be summed up in three words: It goes on." She met his glare squarely, secretly pleased to see irate orange beginning to replace the yellow. "If I _do_ die, I'm not going to waste what time I have left moping around. If I _don't_ die, and I have to kill Kikyô, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. And maybe we won't see each other again," she lied, knowing very well it would come down to the two of them someday. "So I don't know about you, but I'm not going to just moan, pull at my hair, and rend my clothes. It just means someone else besides Naraku is trying to kill me, and that didn't spur any clothes-rending. Plus I know that what's walking around in Kikyô's body isn't really my sister anymore." She took a deep breath. "That might help me later… but I'm not going to think about it until I have to deal with it again. The only thing I'm going to think about is whether I'm going to have strawberry or blueberry jam on my toast in a few minutes. Now come on." She stood up.

Inuyasha looked at her, his eyes a confused red-gold. What relieved her was that the pained yellow was completely gone. "You make no sense," he announced.

"Oh, I know," she replied cheerily. "But Asa's hungry, and I bet Tai is too. And _they're_ the ones that can breathe fire."

"And lightning," Inuyasha said darkly, looking at a burnt mark on his sleeve as he stood as well.

The discussion turned away from Kikyô and onto the dragons as they left the room together, headed for the Dining Hall.

**5:39 PM, WEDNESDAY, JUNE 14, 6118 AD, NEO TOKYO, JAPAN**

Keiko Isozaki walked down the street, studying the newscast via her CelScreen. So that Higurashi girl had rebuilt the buildings she'd destroyed or damaged, had she? She was only glad her powers, while unusually strong, would never come close to doing half that damage, even if she lost all control.

What was on her shopping list? Her oldest boy would be coming home from V.E.O. for the summer that night, and she'd have to stock up on food—everyone knew how teenage boys ate. And if Eizo kept up his tradition, he'd have Lawrence and Toson spend the first night out of school over at their house, so she'd need even more food. And then his younger sister, Setsuko, was going on and on about wanting to go to V.E.O. too. She didn't understand that they only made exceptions for people like Kagome Higurashi, not ordinary girls like her, and she'd have to keep going to Halisyen. And Setsuko most certainly didn't know of all the prejudice against women in this time. She didn't know that, even though she'd been studying Eizo's old notes on mechanica since she was seven and knew almost as much as a boy three years older than her, there would be no further education for that in Halisyen and that nobody would hire her for the job she wanted most, an emergency mechanic. It wasn't fair, but it was the law. But maybe she'd feel a little better about it if she bought Setsuko the Dragonship Manual, since Eizo swore his Mechanics Professor would throw him off the school if he gave away his copy.

"Mom?"

Keiko looked up, startled. She could have sworn she'd heard Setsuko's voice.

"Mom!" Setsuko sounded frightened, pleading, but she was nowhere in sight. Then, through a break in the crowd, Keiko saw her looking around anxiously.

"Hold on, sweetie!" she shouted, but Setsuko didn't seem to hear her, disappearing among the people again. Keiko pushed her way through, catching a glimpse of her daughter's dark braids every so often, until she realized the other pedestrians were gone and she was alone in the abandoned part of Neo Tokyo. Setsuko was nowhere to be found.

Black, glossy threads—_hair?—_wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She thrashed, frantic, and a spell built in her mind, but something struck the back of her head and everything went black.

Naraku regarded his catch of the day with triumph mixed with regret. She would make a fine addition to his collection, but he couldn't have fun with her like he'd had fun with Kikyô. For one thing, she was too important to be traumatized. And for another…she was _old._ Granted, he was over three thousand years old, but that wasn't the point. At least he'd avoided aging, but _she_ hadn't.

Why was it that all the _good_ psions were either boys or old women? There was no justice in the world.

Then again, there was that damn Kagome girl. But did _he_ have plans for her. When he was done with her, she'd think Kikyô had gotten off easy. He had _plenty_ of in store for dear Kagome; the only difficulty was deciding what he'd do first, and choosing which way to kill her. And in waiting. He'd been testing her, finding her limits, over the past month and a half, but he couldn't afford to throw youkai at her anymore. _And_ the product of his 'collection' was going to take time. So while _that_ sat on the back burner, and his ranks refilled with more youkai and their offspring, he would have to sit back, relax, and devise more ways to have fun with Kagome.

While much less hectic than the first month and a half she'd spent in the sixty-second century, Kagome's summer was by no means boring. Kaede insisted that neither of them lose touch with their piloting skills, particularly since Kagome hadn't been in a Dragonship for—in Kaede's opinion, at least—an appalling amount of time. Also, her older sister drilled her mercilessly every day in martial arts, saying that _both_ of them had gotten shamefully out of shape and needed practice. The dragons grew by leaps and bounds until first Asa, then Sare could no longer comfortably inhabit Kaede's apartment. Fortunately, Principal Ginme had foreseen this, and long before then had had the old Scanner Room outfitted to house dragons rather than mechanica, including installing a shaft that would allow the dragons at their full size to fly to one of the upper levels of the school and take to the skies from an opening there. As Kagome didn't want to be separated from Asa the entire summer, she visited for an hour every day, which provided an opportunity to check in with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.

Miroku had noticed it ever since Inuyasha's birthday in the hospital, but Sango quickly caught on to the new dynamic between Inuyasha and Kagome as well. Inuyasha was always nervous right before the usual hour Kagome came to visit, unusually irritated if she was late, and in a remarkably good mood for a little while after. Kagome was her normal self if it were her and Miroku or her and Sango or all three of them down in the old Scanner Level, but she'd always fidget and glance ever so often at the transportation shaft. Once Inuyasha arrived, she'd stammer, blush, and avoid his gaze. Of course, she was _always_ watching him. Maigo once remarked to Miroku that one day, if she wasn't careful, she would be too busy watching Inuyasha and walk into a wall or the like.

Other than visiting the dragons (which was more of a handy excuse to see Inuyasha) and the piloting practice, she still had other ways to keep busy. She was called on occasionally, the first time when Eizo Isozaki's mother, one of the stronger psions in the city, had disappeared and they wanted her to try to find her, since the Psionic Hime's range for that sort of thing wasn't as expansive as hers, especially when she used the Shikon no Tama. The only thing she was able to detect was a hint of her aura in the abandoned district, and the acrid residue of miasma, which at least told them who did it, if not Keiko Isozaki's fate.

Another time she was summoned to help with an aerial crash of a bus-transport and a cargo transport. A psion onboard had managed to pull off a motion-stopping spell, delaying an explosion, but he was slowly tiring and they couldn't get anyone close enough to get them off. It was the first time she rode Asa, who'd grown to thirty feet in length, and Inuyasha came with them on Tai. Together, they managed to get all the passengers off and the cargo down to the nearest building before the two transports exploded. She got a call to help every week or so, but she didn't mind. One of the officers of the branch she worked with pulled her aside after her second summons and informed her, to her astonishment, that the government was actually depositing a little more into her 'Allowance' fund for every time she'd come to their assistance. (She knew the honorable thing to do would be to protest and try to give back the money, but there was a pair of shoes she'd been eyeing for a while, so she decided not to risk them agreeing and rescinding their payments.)

Kikyô did not show her face; Naraku did not attack. The time where near-death experiences occurred two or three times a day seemed to be over, or at least there was a break from it.

There was an extremely interesting incident where Miroku not only bespoke of a swimming pool in V.E.O. (which she had never seen), but insisted that she go swimming with them, and when she realized with horror that she had no swimsuit, was offered one of Miroku's. When she pointed out that they were swim trunks and neglected the top half of her torso, he said no one would really mind, least of all him and Inuyasha.

She decided to pass on swimming until she'd found a swimsuit.

Luckily for Inuyasha, she soon found and purchased one, and once Miroku found out, he lured _her_ to the pool with assurances that Inuyasha would not be there, while at the same time he coaxed Inuyasha there with assurances Kagome would not be there, and then accidentally-on-purpose directed Kagome into the boy's changing room.

To him, the look on Kagome's face when she came storming out, cheeks glowing incandescently, was worth the resulting hour spent standing outside the entrance to the pool with no muscle control—meaning he was forced to stand stock-still—and a sign around his neck that proclaimed, _"Girls have cooties. I like guys. Here's my room number…"_ And it had attracted the attentions of quite a few of the female refugees, while Sango, when she saw the sign, merely sighed, rolled her eyes, and headed inside.

Kagome and Inuyasha also ended up having to explain to Tai, Asa, and the other dragons that they weren't _exactly_ their parents, which was rather bittersweet. Miroku was there also, because for some reason not only could he hear all of the dragons, but Maigo could speak to any human, and overall it shortened the translation time. Maigo had already seen the difference and knew they weren't biologically related, but the explanation was nonetheless an interesting moment in their lives.

Particularly when, full of innocent curiosity, they asked what human babies looked like when they hatched. Which led to them explaining that human babies weren't hatched. Which led to the dragons unfortunately asking where babies came from.

Which led to Kagome realizing that her visiting hour was up and she'd made many, many urgent appointments, and that if her schedule was thrown off even the teensiest bit disaster and chaos and fiery doom would follow, and thus leaving the Scanner Level before she could be roped into answering _that_ question.

On a hunch, Kagome found out the date Kaede had been found, then went through archived newscasts around that date. The very day Kaede had been released, there had been an earthquake; this led to Kagome and Kaede making their way under the Scanner Level again, Kagome trying to remember exactly where Kaede's Preservex had been, and them scaling piles of debris and clattering down them, only to find, where Kaede's Preservex should have been, an long indentation in the rubble as if some large cylinder had rolled down. Which it had, right into a large water pipe that released into the Sumida River, on the banks of which Kaede had woken up. Kagome wanted to actually _find_ the Preservex, but Kaede declined, saying it was proof enough for her and at least they knew the full story.

When Kagome was asked to find a tenth missing person, she noticed a pattern. All of them were psions, and ones on the stronger side at that. Once she had tried to find the person—a nineteen-year-old girl—and had no luck, she instead asked for a list of all the people who'd vanished that year, then cross-referenced it with the ones who were notably powerful psions.

What came up raised more questions than it settled. Since the first day of January, a psion had vanished every day, sometimes more than one, and never two in a row from the same planet. But none of them had been found, dead or alive, and there had been no dramatic capture, no bounty hunters gunning them down in the streets. They had simply slipped away. And that reeked of Naraku—but why? Why was he taking them, not killing them?

Psions, strong and weak alike, were warned to be cautious and to travel in pairs or groups. But one by one, day by day, they continued to go missing. And there was nothing Kagome, or anyone, could do to stop it.

In short, Kagome's summer vacation was only relaxing in the fact that nobody was trying to brutally murder her at the time. But, as she reflected while preparing to head back to V.E.O., like _that_ was going to last very long.

**9:16 AM, TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 5, 6118 AD, VALIANDESSA EVE OBRIEUN ACADEMY FOR THE MARTIAL AND PSIONIC ARTS, NEO TOKYO, JAPAN**

"So, are you ready for the big trip?" Miroku asked brightly.

Confused, Kagome swallowed her bite of muffin. "And what big trip would that be?"

"You don't know?" he asked, shocked. She shook her head, taking a hearty gulp of orange juice. "Outdoor Survival Camp! Duh!"

A moment later, Miroku was giving her an extremely dirty look, now dripping in orange juice. "What is _with_ you and Inuyasha and playing the Fountain of Beverage Youth!"

"It's good for your complexion," Sango said placidly. She had been sitting next to Kagome and had escaped being sprayed, and so was entirely nonchalant about it. "Napkin?"

"What do you _mean,_ Outdoor Survival Camp?" Kagome demanded.

"OSC for short," Inuyasha answered, setting his tray down on the same side as Miroku, though there was at least a foot between them. He raised an eyebrow at the scent of orange juice all over Miroku and the droplets in his hair. "I'm not going to ask."

"But what _is_ this camp thing?" Kagome asked again.

Miroku was swabbing at his face and hair with a wadded up napkin. "Exactly what it sounds like. Commander Kaede, Toutousai, and Hanesuzu take those that can come from the upper five grades—including us—out to one of the nature preserves for a week, and we go over outdoor skills like fire-building, lashing, using a compass, and all that fun stuff."

"Oh my god," Kagome said slowly, "it's Girl Scouts."

"What?"

"Never mind." Of course they didn't know about Girl Scouts. "But…um… why are _we_ going? Last time we got stranded in the wilderness, we managed to survive." Wait, no, she'd technically died. "Well, sort of."

"Yeah, but see, we had plenty of nice tents and food and supplies. With this, yeah, we get a tent and a sleeping bag and whatnot, but we learn how to make do without them. Not everybody goes, either—a lot of parents have gotten nervous about Naraku, so only about a fifth of every grade goes, tops." Suddenly Miroku frowned. "Hey, whatever happened to Floujo?"

"Who knows, and who cares?" Inuyasha said flatly, clearly more interested in the contents of his plate. "Probably a bottle of glue by now."

The others regarded him with horror, and quiet reigned for a moment, until he looked up and found all of them staring at him. "What?"

"So…anyway…" Kagome hastily changed the subject. "When are we leaving for this…thing?"

"That's another thing," Miroku said sheepishly, checking his watch. "We leave at noon."

"WHAT!"

"I think Kaede asked me to tell you… a few days ago, when you got back," he mused. "You know, she's been so busy helping get everything coordinated… Anyway, here's a list of things you'll need—" he fished a sadly crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "—and… Well, I'd say you might want to start packing."

Kagome snatched the paper and bolted from the table. A moment later, she was back, pointing dangerously at Miroku. "When I'm done," she threatened, "what I'm going to do to you is—is—it's going to be big!"

Miroku straightened, grinning. "Yee-_haw!"_

Her eyes widened. "NOT LIKE THAT, you _pervert!_ You are _so_ dead!"

"You might want to start packing," he said mildly. "You know that hangar above the Dragonship one? Gotta be there by noon, or they'll leave without you."

Sending him a smoldering glare, she took off.

**11:49 AM, TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 5**

Kagome arrived, gasping for breath, a little after the bus transports did. "I had to go out and _buy_ some of the stuff, you jerk!" she huffed at Miroku. "I think Kaede wanted you to give it to me a few days ago for a _reason!"_

"But you made it anyway," he said with invincible good cheer.

_"You know we're coming along, right?" _Asa asked innocently in her mind.

Her mouth twisted, and Miroku grinned. _"No, I did not, and thank you for warning me beforehand,"_ she replied. "The dragons are coming too?"

"Yeah, that's part of why they needed more transports this year."

"But the dragons won't fit into the transports," Kagome said, lost.

Miroku slung his bag over his shoulder. "No, the dragons will fly behind. The extra transports are for the refugees that are old enough and want to come along, and the food for the dragons."

Seeing the veritable sea of transports, Kagome said a little dazedly, "Oh."

A few minutes later they each were directed into one of the bus transports—like when they'd ferried the refugees down to Earth, some of the V.E.O. students were flying the aircrafts—and even after a summer of Kaede hounding her at the controls of a Dragonship, Kagome had no qualms about being assigned piloting duty. It didn't take long for her transport to be stuffed with students, refugees, and their luggage, nor did it take long for her to be out in the skies, though unfortunately stuck with the rest of the Dragonships. They soared out over Neo Tokyo like an enormous flock of oversized geese, though the much larger dragons following them threw that image off a bit. The sky was a perfect, crystal-clear blue, the leaves on the trees bright green but with a hint of yellow bleeding into some. Personally, she didn't mind things like camping so much. Sango, who had elected to ride with her—she didn't trust Miroku's skills as a pilot, and she knew Kagome better than she knew Inuyasha—informed her that, compared to her hasty exit off of Hokkaido, this would be a piece of cake. If the cloudless, sunny sky was any indication for the rest of the weather, this wouldn't be so bad.

What nobody saw was the second Silver dragon tailing the procession, or the small figure clinging to its back.

**2:23 PM, TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 5, 6118 AD, BANDAI-ASAHI NATIONAL PARK, JAPAN**

"Quit your whining!" Toutousai bellowed. He was seated cross-legged on an enormous three-eyed youkai bull, an umbrella keeping _him_ high and dry. "You act like you've never seen rain before!"

"Seen, yes," Miroku muttered sourly. "Walked fifty miles in it and prohibited from keeping it off, no."

The perfect day had vanished not fifteen minutes after they had picked up their gear and headed down the trail, the blue sky replaced by dark thunderclouds. At first, Kaede had been worried about the possibility of a forest fire started by a lightning strike, but then it had started raining. Hard. And Toutousai, always practical, insisted that they rough it out and not use psionics to keep themselves dry—"You never know when the enemy could attack, and one day you'll regret being little pansies and wasting your power on something frivolous like keeping away the rain!"—which was met with about as much joy as the news that they had to hike three miles with their luggage.

Kagome kept her eyes on the trail, watching her footing. She'd ended up buying a backpack for the trip with the knowledge that they'd have to do a lot of walking, which was more than quite a few of the others could say. But someone had asked to borrow her jacket before it had started raining, and they were nowhere in sight now, so she was dripping wet and would have been shivering if the walk wasn't entirely uphill. It would have been pretty if not for the weather—the leaves here were beginning to fall, and glorious yellow was splashed over the leaves.

Inuyasha, who was perfectly fine—he'd allowed no one to run off with _his_ coat—sent a sideways glance at Miroku. His friend was also dry, but like a cat, he absolutely _hated_ the rain. Sango was up ahead of them, talking to Toutousai. To her, the rain might as well not exist, but Kirara was huddled under her raincoat. In her larger form, she wouldn't have minded the rain—to her it would be no more than a mist—but in her smaller form it was quite uncomfortable.

Miroku leaned forward, squinting through the drops running off his hood, then pointed. "Look! It's Houjo!"

Inuyasha scowled at the name. "Of course he came. It's another _adventure."_

"No! It's the other Houjo! I mean, it's both of them!"

Frowning, Inuyasha looked where Miroku was pointing, and found Houjo the human leading Floujo, who was carrying several packs and looking used to it. "Can't tell the difference," he announced.

"Hey Kagsy-pie, check this out!" Miroku called over his shoulder.

Inuyasha glanced back to find a very wet Kagome about ten feet behind them. Her eyes were edged in irritated dark blue but mostly a flat gray, which he'd never seen until now, but from the look on her face he could guess it belied something like dismal vexation. "What's up?" she asked, blinking away the water that rolled off her bangs, into her eyes.

"It's like Houjo squared," Miroku said gleefully, indicating the horse-and-boy duo. Then his eyes narrowed. "Where's your coat?"

She looked aside, sheepish. "Someone borrowed it from me before it started raining—"

"You've been walking the entire way without a coat?" Inuyasha demanded.

Now she was blushing. Hopefully he would think it was because of the chill. "Well—yeah." She didn't look up, only kept walking. "But I've been doing fine, and it's not that much further—"

A pair of feet entered her line of vision; now she _did_ look up, and discovered Inuyasha _hadn't_ kept walking. In fact, they were only inches apart, facing each other. "Bullshit," he said darkly, trying to cover the mild panic attack he was having at Kagome being within such close proximity to him. "We have at least another mile and a half to go. You're lucky you haven't contracted pneumonia yet."

Kagome was making her mightiest attempt yet to avoid his gaze. Couldn't he just drop it and let her continue in her sullen misery? "I'll be fine," she started to say, when something was dropped on her head.

"If you 'loan' that to anyone, I'm making you pay for it," Inuyasha growled. Then he was gone.

Kagome blinked, eyes darting up, only to find Inuyasha's retreating back. Which was no longer covered in a coat. And the coat was now on her.

Her face turned so red that Miroku was surprised the droplets on it didn't vanish into little puffs of steam. He'd witnessed that little exchange with growing interest and smugness; sure, the progression of their relationship was going a lot slower than it had with Inuyasha and Kikyô, but that was understandable. He got the feeling that Kagome hadn't had the best of love lives in the past, and with Inuyasha's past being what it was, it was obviously going to take time for them to get over their own little neuroses and act on their feelings.

Of course, once they did, he also got the feeling that Kaede wasn't going to be so fond of Inuyasha anymore. She'd been very grumpy with him for a week or two when he started dating Kikyô, and if anything, she and Kagome were closer, which did not bode well for Inuyasha's Advanced Flight Training grade.

Sango appeared at his side—well, sort of. She was riding Kirara. "Want a ride?" she asked. "I asked Toutousai, and he said that as long as Kirara'd be coming with me all the time, it was a way to use the resources on hand, and Kagome didn't want a ride."

"Sure!" He climbed up behind her. "Hey, a horse walks into the bar and sits down. The barkeep notices the horse looks down in the dumps and walks over. 'Hey, pal,' he says as he pours the horse a drink. 'Why the long face?'"

Sango let out a long sigh. It was almost horrifying, the way she walked right into these things.

As the rain got worse and worse, Toutousai and Kaede finally agreed to spend the night at one of the Outposts, huge, dome-shaped buildings with running water, emergency rations, temperature management systems, extensive medical supplies, and the Emergency and Rescue Department's number on speed dial. When they finally arrived, it was an hour later, with the wind blowing full-force, the cold rain lashing against their faces, lightning tracing broken lines over the dark gray-purple sky, and thunder rippling through the clouds like the drum-strikes of the titans.

After walking an hour in the rain with no coat, Inuyasha was admittedly cold and wet, but he didn't mind that nearly so much as he would have minded Kagome walking an hour in the rain with no coat and catching some disease. _He_ was half-youkai, which earned him plenty of resistance to sickness. _She_ was not.

On the other side of the dome, Kagome watched with flushed fascination as Inuyasha changed into a dry shirt. Sango was nearby, toweling off a small Kirara, along with all the girls who had come—they had the 'girl' half of the dome, which was a pretty sweet deal, because where there were about a thousand boys, there were only about two hundred girls, and they had just a _little_ more room than the boys. Also, the girls were the charges of Kaede, whereas the boys were under Toutousai's loving ministrations. It was Kagome's opinion that she and the other girls had gotten the better end of the deal.

Her sleeping bag was still rolled up, but it functioned as a cylinder-like seat anyway, and she sat down on it and pulled out the bag with the Shikon no Tama. It glowed softly, seemingly in anticipation, but she stuffed it back into her pocket and set about drying Inuyasha's jacket.

_"Asa, where are you staying?" _she asked. She didn't think there wasn't enough room in the Outpost for the dragons alone, much less twelve hundred students _and_ the dragons. By now the dragons were sixty feet long and the days when they were carried on their Bonded's shoulder were long gone.

_"We're at another Outpost,"_ Asa sent back. _"It's about eight miles from yours, and if we squeeze, we can all fit."_

_"Good, you're out of the rain."_

There was a sigh. _"Yes, Mother, we're out of the rain, no one has died or been horribly maimed, no raging forest fires are coming our way, and Tai hasn't hit on me."_

_"Don't take that tone with me, Asa," _Kagome said sternly. Asa didn't call her 'Mother' seriously anymore. _"And it's Maigo I'd be worried about. He was helping Miroku pick up girls when he was a month old."_

_"He's funny,"_ Asa retorted. _"And these days he's been chasing after Tana, so I've got nothing to be worried about. _And_ Tai's too busy hanging out with Moe to even pay attention to me."_

Kagome snorted. Professor Sasaki's Orange dragon was a lot more laid back than his human companion, and he, Shippô's Sano, Tai, and Maigo had a 'boy's club' as far as the dragon associations went. Asa, Kaede's Sare, and Sango's Tana also clustered together, and at this point Asa and Tai were the equivalent of sixteen human years, Moe and Sare were around fifteen, and Sano and Tana were fourteen. Maigo was supposed to be the same mental age as Sare and Moe, but for whatever reason he was a little older than Asa and Tai; it was probably related to his mutation.

And, to Kagome's amusement, Asa had developed a crush on Tai. Whether it was related to Kagome's feelings towards Inuyasha, she didn't know, and she most definitely wasn't going to ask Inuyasha about it, but it _did_ make things interesting.

_"So all of you are squeezing into an Outpost?"_ she inquired. _"Don't do anything I wouldn't approve of—I don't think Neo Tokyo could handle another round of hatchlings."_

_"I'm going to kill you,"_ Asa said darkly. _"Seriously. And you just wait until YOU start having Inuyasha's puppies."_

_"ASA!"_ Kagome blushed furiously.

"Did you get a fever?" a familiar voice asked, and she jerked her head up only to find Inuyasha standing in front of her, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

She let out a very undignified squeak and tried to scoot backwards, lost balance, and toppled over backwards with a humiliatingly loud "ACK!" Now in a very uncomfortable position with a nice view of her stomach and an ache in her back, Kagome debated on moving, because this couldn't possibly get more embarrassing than it already was. Perhaps if she just stayed still, Inuyasha would go away and not see her make more of a fool out of herself than she already had.

"I knew it," he accused from somewhere over her knees. "You're sick."

"No," she said miserably, and managed to sit up, face aflame. "I'm fine, really."

"And you're delirious," Miroku said matter-of-factly. He'd come over while she'd been busy straightening herself out. "Raving and delirious."

Fortunately, Sango noticed her friend being cornered by the two boys and her flushed face, and came stalking over to her rescue, flapping her hands like she was dispersing chickens. "Go! Shoo! Back on your own side!"

"But if Kagome's sick—" Miroku protested.

"If she's sick, we'll take her to Kaede! Shoo!" She swatted Miroku, who yelped and skittered away. Inuyasha scowled at her, but left anyway. Sango knelt by Kagome, whose luminous blush was receding. "I take it you're not sick?"

"No," Kagome said grouchily. "I just hate my life."

"And I'm sure it hates you," Sango reassured her.

Outside, an ear-splitting crash of thunder rocked the sky, echoing the visual blast of lightning.

**6:44 PM, TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 5, 6118 AD, OUTPOST 35, BANDAI-ASAHI NATIONAL PARK, JAPAN**

"While we're in here and not focusing on survival skills, we're not going to sit around and waste time," Kaede announced, her voice psionically amplified. "So we're going to do a little history lesson." There was a general moan, which she ignored. "This national park has been around longer than any of us—including Kagome and I. The official park was opened in the nineteenth century, and it's one of the few official parks still in existence. In the year 6008, there was a huge battle fought here on foot, and the Outpost we're in now is the one closest to the battlefield. We'll be visiting that tomorrow, and we may camp there. The general in charge of the forces was killed early in the battle, and was replaced by…"

Kagome's shoulders drooped and she leaned forward, propping her elbows on her crossed legs and resting her chin in her hands. She wouldn't mind history so much if it weren't so _boring…_ Sango, on the other hand, was leaning forward, clearly fascinated. She couldn't see Inuyasha or Miroku, but Miroku would probably be playing Cat's Cradle or Solitaire, and Inuyasha would be staring into the distance, tuning Kaede's voice out.

"…for the first time, the new type of blaster was used…"

_"See, this is why I like being a dragon,"_ Asa said gleefully. _"You don't see anyone making _us_ sit through an hour of nonsense no one cares about."_

_"Bully for you,"_ Kagome shot back, closing her eyes and withholding a sigh.

Suddenly the lights went out. There were shouts of surprise, and a few screams, and Kaede swore most impressively before remembering to undo the amplifying spell on her voice. Kagome recovered quickly and sent up a psion light shining blue-edged white, noticing three others tinged red, gold, and purple streaking towards the ceiling as well. They provided harsh light, but only half-lit the giant room, turning everything a pale gray. One person could hardly be told from another. Through the sea of panicking people, Kagome and Sango stuck together, Kagome frantically searching for Inuyasha, Sango trying to spot Miroku. Why had the power gone out? Were they somehow under attack? What was happening?

Toutousai's bellow roared through the Outpost. "STOP WHERE YOU ARE AND SIT DOWN!"

Everyone knew to do what that voice said. Kagome and Sango stopped and sat, and soon the entire crowd was down, a welcome change from the chaos.

Kaede appeared at Kagome's side. "Kag, we need your help."

"What's happening?" Kagome asked, eyes wide as she stood up.

"You too, Sango." Kaede nodded at the red-eyed girl. "We don't know why the power's out. At least one of the three emergency generators should have kicked in by now too, unless the wires are out somehow, but they're outside and so is the main power generator. We need to check it out."

Kagome, who hadn't found her coat yet but was still using Inuyasha's upon his insistence, nodded quickly and pulled it on. "How bad is the weather out there?"

"Bad," was Kaede's short reply. "Toutousai's getting Inuyasha and Miroku too."

"What are we going to be doing?" Sango asked, struggling to get into her own raingear.

"We're going to find what went wrong, and then Kagome's going to fix it. Come on." She led the way through the fields of sitting people.

"Fix it?" Sango muttered under her breath to Kagome.

"I know a couple of repair spells." That wasn't the strict truth; she'd been grilled in restoration spells in her time until she wanted to yell that she'd never have the power to set them in motion, so there was no point in her learning them.

The difference between inside the Outpost and outside the Outpost was all too clear. Inside, it was dry, warm, and at least a little light. Outside, there was _no_ light other than the increasingly frequent spears of lightning, the cold and shrieking wind blew in their faces, and rain seemed to go either straight into their eyes or pelt down on them as it pleased. With difficulty, Kagome followed Kaede over to a large metal hunk a few yards away from the dome. There was a cable running out from it, but she couldn't see where it led.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, see what you can do about that one," Kaede yelled over the wind. "Kagome, Sango, come with me."

She led them over to a much larger metal structure as a clap of thunder boomed overhead. Kagome tried to cast a light, but it was blown away, the shimmers fading into wisps and then to nothing. Switching gears, she grasped a support of the metal structure and rolled power down it, making it blaze with a blue-white sheen. It lit the surrounding area, including a thick cable that began at the top of the structure, then trailed onto the ground. The other half was waving in the wind, one end planted in the side of the dome. It had been sheared in two, which wouldn't have been so strange if there had been a branch on the ground or anything that could have snapped the cord. When Kagome went to examine the end on the ground, she found the end as neat and clean as if it had been cut with a knife.

It was no accident.

Her first instinct was that Naraku was trying something, but when she sent out her senses, she found no youkai other than the ones enrolled in the school. That didn't explain how it had happened—it wasn't as if a blade could have materialized out of nowhere and hacked it in half. But this did explain why the emergency generators were out—whoever or whatever had done this would have had to knock those out too if they wanted a full blackout.

Kaede was looking at it now too, and in the light of the metal pole and a strike of lightning, Kagome could make out a frown on her face. Sango came over to look as well. "It wasn't an accident," Sango said slowly.

"No accident," Kaede confirmed, an unreadable expression on her face. "Kagome, is it Naraku?"

"No, I checked—not a single unfamiliar youkai around."

Kaede's frown deepened, her brow furrowing. "Then I really don't like how this looks… Kagome, fix that as fast as you can and get inside. I'll get the next one. And stay together, you two—don't go off alone, even if it's just a few feet." She strode off.

Sango and Kagome exchanged nervous looks. Naraku was bad enough, but now they had to deal with either someone with a horrible sense of humor or with a psychotic streak.

"Well, sooner it's done, sooner we can get back inside," Kagome reasoned. She didn't want to electrocute herself by touching the torn cable, so she lifted both ends psionically and lined them up until they matched exactly, then made every single fiber fuse together. Sango didn't make any noise other than shifting once during the five-minute process—it was one of the most intricate power cables Kagome had ever seen. It was significantly harder to concentrate with the storm wreaking havoc and spewing rain in her face, as well as flares of psionic power that had to be the others at work, but Kagome made it happen. Once she was done, she lowered her arms, then wondered why the inside of the dome hadn't lit up once more. Maybe they had to hit a switch or something…

She turned around, and Sango was gone. "Sango?" There was no response. "Sango!" Thunder drowned out her yell, and she tried again. "Sango!" Her friend was nowhere in sight.

Kagome took a step forward, then another, then walked forward a few yards, trying to see through the darkness. A bolt of lightning blinded her temporarily, but she kept on moving, trying to clear the spots from her eyes. Suddenly her foot hit a root and she stumbled, falling on her face. Sticks and leaves ground into her cheeks, and she spat out a bit of dirt, then forced herself back up, brushing the mud off of her jacket the best she could.

When she looked around, she realized she'd never seen the scenery before. Whirling, she tried to find the huge bulk of the Outpost, but found only trees and shadows.

She was lost.

Fear tied a knot in her stomach, and she tried to force it down. There was no reason to be afraid. She'd easily be found. She could even help with that. Throwing an arm up, she sent a plume of silvery fire into the sky—and it was blown away, shredded in the wind.

Now Kagome started panicking. Twigs seemed to claw at her as she plunged forward, desperately searching for any sign of the Outpost or even civilization. More than once, she tripped and fell, until she felt like curling up into a muddy little ball and crying. Yet the terror of never being found drove her on, shivering in her jacket, not thinking to shield herself from the pounding rain. Nothing stopped her or even slowed her, not bushes, not hills, not even a small creek.

Only when the wind cut off and the rain stopped rattling down did she halt, bewildered. Dozens, maybe hundreds of ice-blue psion lights drifted around a hemisphere that seemed not to know the storm existed, nearly fifty feet wide and high. Thick green grass lined a small, almost perfectly round curve along the bank of a stream, a small waterfall splashing softly thirty feet away. There was almost a dreamlike quality to the whole environment, like she'd fumbled her way into the world of the fairies or something.

There were two things in the peaceful hemisphere that were most definitely not fairies. One was a Silver dragon with eyes so dark a blue they were nearly black, hunched within the protection of the shield. The other was a girl with eyes so pale a blue they were nearly white, who had created the shield.

Kagome froze, nerves afire and ice-cold at once. It was too soon to have to deal with this—she didn't want to fight Kikyô now—she wasn't ready to die, but neither was she ready to kill this thing with the face of her sister—

"Let's make this quick," Kikyô said flatly, walking over with her hand outstretched palm up. "Jewel. Now."

"I—I don't have it," Kagome said nervously, backing up. If she managed to get out, could she outrun Kikyô? Would Kikyô risk riding her dragon in this weather?

Kikyô's expression didn't change. "Nonsense. I sensed it on you when you left, and I can sense it now. That _is_ why I'm out here in this disgusting weather."

"You cut the power," Kagome said aloud, taking another step back. Another yard and she'd be out of the shield.

Kikyô snorted. "You just now realized that?" she asked disdainfully. "Of course I did. You would have stayed holed up in that stupid dome otherwise. Now don't make me have wasted my time." When Kagome only took another step back, she smiled cruelly. "Don't try leaving—it's a one-way shield, anything living can come in but it can't get back out unless I let it. Oh—and there's one other thing I just _love_ about it." Her smile widened. "Only _I_ can cast spells in here."

Kagome's heart began pounding even faster. She was in serious trouble, and unlike the time on the roof, Inuyasha wasn't there to catch her.

"This is your last chance to give me the Shikon no Tama," Kikyô warned, the smile gone from her face. "If you don't now, I will _take_ it."

Kagome stared at her, then feinted to one side and started running in the other, cutting across the grass. Her mind was frozen—there _had_ to be a way out of this—

Suddenly a pair of hands seized her shoulders. Kikyô's grip tightened as she swiftly grasped onto the strongest source of power Kagome had, thinking it was the Shikon no Tama, and _pulled._

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up from the neatly sliced cable he and Miroku were mending, glad for the light coming from the dome. Kagome must have finished her power cord already.

Sango stood there, eyes wide and alarmed. "What is it?" Then he realized Kagome wasn't with her. He stood up immediately. "Where's Kagome!"

"When she was done with the spell—she turned around, and it was like I wasn't there, or she couldn't see me," Sango said, agitated. "She yelled my name a couple of times and I tried to talk to her, but she didn't hear me, and she walked right into the forest!"

_"Shit!"_ Inuyasha inhaled, trying to pick up her scent. It was there, but fading fast, carried away on the wind. "Tell Kaede," he ordered, taking off after her.

Her scent thinned, grew stronger, the trail unnaturally straight. Now it made sense—someone had drawn them out by cutting the power, then snared Kagome in an illusion to get her to them. And he didn't like it one bit.

He crashed his way through foliage with no regard for the plants, racing along. His heart was pounding faster than his footsteps—what was happening to Kagome? Everyone knew Naraku was spiriting away strong psions, but he'd know if Naraku was around… What if some nutcase had kidnapped her? What if she'd fallen in one of the lakes or rivers around here and drowned? What if she'd accidentally walked off of a cliff?

Suddenly the black trees, the howling wind, the storm altogether—it was all gone. There was only peaceful silence.

He was in some sort of shield, lit by a swarm of different-sized psion lights, but the brightest light of all came from a huge, brilliant globe, hovering over two familiar, fallen figures.

Kagome watched the world around her with dull, listless eyes. Kikyô had grabbed her, and then… Something had pulled out of her… It had hurt like nothing had ever hurt before, and there had been something like a small explosion… now she felt empty, hollow. She didn't care about anything, had no motivation.

Through glassy eyes she could see something hovering between her and Kikyô, who had been knocked unconscious by the blast. Something in her pocket was trying to tug that burning sphere towards her, but the sphere was blocking its attempts coolly.

Her mind said that that was her soul. She didn't really care. Was this how it felt to be soulless?

Someone was in the clearing now, soaked. She knew him. He was Inuyasha. Something ached in her, like trying to reach for something too far away.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha didn't know what that blue ball of light was, but it gave him an uneasy feeling.

_"I am the soul of Kagome Higurashi,"_ chimed a voice. It sounded oddly like both Kagome and Kikyô.

"And why aren't you _in_ Kagome?" he asked cautiously.

_"I was dislodged,"_ it said placidly. _"I cannot return without direction."_

"Well, then—"

The soul cut him off. _"There are two girls here, and I am one soul. They are identical twins, the same cell split into two. Because of that, I can go to either. Make your choice."_

It felt as if icy water had been poured down every vein. "…Choose?" he echoed, voice faltering.

_"Yes. Choose who will possess the soul. One of them will be restored to as they were before."_

"Why me?" he demanded. "You're the soul!"

_"I cannot return without direction,"_ it repeated. _"As neither possible destination is in any condition to direct me, I must rely on an outside source to provide direction. You must choose."_

Inuyasha swallowed. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be happening. This had to be a bad dream, a nightmare, and it would go away.

It stayed firmly in place, and the soul floated patiently, waiting for an answer.

Kikyô could be back, as good as new. He could have _Kikyô_ back. She never should have died—her soul never should have died—he could make up for all the things he hadn't done, all the times he should have told her he loved her and never did… Kikyô could be his again…

But Kagome… she was so much to him now. He didn't even have the same feelings for her that he had for Kikyô. Kikyô had been so… perfect; he'd loved her, but he'd always been in awe of her. He'd only fought with her twice. Kagome was… aggravating, and they'd broken the record for number of arguments a _long_ time ago. She was reckless sometimes, she could lose her temper for the _strangest_ things, and… dammit, she made him think. He didn't want to risk losing her friendship by acting on his feelings, but that was getting harder and harder every time he saw her.

So he had to choose between Kikyô, who never should have died, and Kagome, who was more alive than anyone he'd ever known.

He saw Kikyô's eyes, the way only glimpses of her inner strength flickered on the surface to serve as a warning. Kagome's glared at him, smiled at him, shone with fire inside. Her strength was never even hinted at until too late.

_Kikyô's black hair pooled behind her head and splayed out onto the scummy ground, just as the scarlet blood had turned her white blouse red and made the girl a backdrop of liquid rose petals. One arm was bent an unnatural angle, her clothes ripped, her eyes open and empty, staring blankly out. Her arms and legs were striped in red, the overwhelming smell of blood almost too much for his nose. _

_One scent yet overpowered the rest, but it couldn't be true._

He could have a chance to fix all that…

_She blinked, then lowered the rail. "Well, if you're making death threats, that's usually an indication that you're okay. Mind explaining why your hair is black now, though?" Before he could respond, she cut in. "Wait a second—oh. I get it! You're a hanyou!"_

_He glowered at her. He knew what was coming next: "You're a _hanyou?_ Isn't it _weird_ being only half human and half youkai? I think I'd _die _if I were a hanyou. Are there any other hanyou kids, or are you the only one?" That was the standard youkai response. Most humans were just flat-out afraid of him, partially because of his reputation—false or not—and partially because he was a hanyou. A freak._

_A wide grin spread across her face. "Well, that explains everything. I was wondering why your ears aren't just pointed like most youkai, but that must make hearing things a lot easier." She settled down across from him. "So once a month, you change to human." She checked her watch. "One _night_ a month. I take it you don't let word get out, hence the de-intestine-ing threat?"_

_He nodded mutely, taken completely by surprise. She acted like he'd just said he was…lactose intolerant, or something!_

She understood him, took him on equal terms, like no one but Miroku had before.

_There was a distinct _thwumpf,_ and the ship dipped, then steadied again, and he blinked in astonishment at the girl he'd caught. She was…was… She was different than he'd expected, that was for sure._

_She opened ice blue eyes, looking up at him with equal surprise. Her face was pale, remarkably so, her straight black hair falling around her like a veil. _

_"Are you all right?" he finally brought himself to ask._

_"Fine," she said slowly. "…Thank you."_

_"You can sit back there," he said a bit gruffly, indicating the passenger seat behind the main one. "I thought you weren't allowed to fight." He could hear her moving back there and waited for the click of her buckle before he closed the hatch and strapped himself in. _

_"We aren't," she said coolly. "But I don't wait around for people to give me the okay thirty seconds after I could have actually helped."_

Kikyô was so—so different, so invincibly calm, even when she'd just been dropped off a building.

_"Aren't you scared of me?" _

_Kagome tilted her head to the side, a bit confused. "Why would I be scared of you?"_

_He didn't answer for a moment, then spat out, voice acidic with old anger, "Because my father was one of the strongest youkai in the world and everyone thinks I killed him." _

_"I don't." She hugged her knees up to her chest, settling her chin on them. _

_"Why not?"_

_"Because when I was wigging out in the hospital room, one of the things you said was that you saw your parents killed. You didn't sound like you were lying then, and you don't now."_

_"Don't you get it?" He wanted to tear his hear out in frustration, but bald would not be a good look for him. What was wrong with this girl? He was a Hanyou! A freak! He didn't belong!_

_Neither does she, a tiny voice whispered. _

_"Get what?"_

_"I'm a Hanyou! Hanyou equals bad! Hanyous don't happen! Two different species aren't supposed to work like that!"_

_"Since when?" She shrugged, casual. "Doesn't anyone consider that if more youkai and humans got married and had children, then their children would have children, and eventually we'd become one new race that would have both human abilities and youkai?"_

_He stared at her. He was an outcast, a shunt of society—why didn't she understand? _

_What if she did? What didn't he understand, then?_

Kagome—or Kikyô? He'd hated seeing both of them dead, though Kagome had gotten another chance…was Kikyô meant to get another chance as well?

How was _he_ supposed to decide? Why did it have to be him? Either way, he was going to lose one of the two people he'd cared for more than anyone…

_Inuyasha leaned over and looked at Kagome's paper. Not only had she copied down Kikyô's diagram, but she had worked out the proof already and was busy writing _A+K (heart) _in the margin. After a moment she frowned, crossed it out, and scribbled out _A+Kagome (heart)._ 'A' had to stand for Akio—was that the one Maientra had mentioned? What had she said about him, anyway?_

"Not to mention Kikyô knew Kagome had a crush on her friend Akio and went and dated Akio anyway."_ That had been it._

That had made no sense. Kikyô was so—infallible; even if she'd known about Kagome's feelings for Akio, he would have thought she'd put aside any feelings _she_ had and let Kagome win. He knew he didn't know everything about Kagome, but it was clear there was more to Kikyô than he'd thought…

The small breath that escaped him twisted in his throat, becoming a name spoken no louder than a whisper. He hadn't even meant to say it. But it was enough for the soul—and the soulless Kagome—to hear, and enough for the soul to take as an answer.

_"Kikyô…"_


	20. Connected

CHAPTER 20: Connected

Sesshoumaru awoke again in the small cell still chained. He tried to pull against them and knew he was too weak, shivering as he felt the dampness and the cold. He was starting to feel fear, something he hadn't felt since he was a small boy. _What is Naraku up to, why is he doing this to me?_ He couldn't wrap his drugged mind around it.

Suddenly he felt something; it was just drifting around the edges of his senses. He closed his eyes and tried to figure out what it was instinctively using his demon senses to find that feeling again. There it was and he knew what it was immediately, it was Kai and Miroku; they were using their auras to connect with him. He tried to connect back with them using all the strength and concentration he had.

Miroku and Kai had stopped again sitting in the forest with the trees around them sending out their auras. They had lost the connection at the meadow but, following the direction Miroku had them traveling, they decided to try again now that they felt stronger. Their two auras connected easily no longer trying to overwhelm them. They were gaining more control of where it went and the feelings it evoked in them.

Kai opened her eyes and smiled. "We've found him."

"He's ok?" asked Inuyasha. He no longer cared if anyone knew that he loved his brother. He had decided if he ever got him back he would tell the stoic demon to his face no matter who was listening.

"So far, Naraku has him drugged, I can feel the grogginess coming from him but he's ok."

Kai and Miroku sent as much energy out to Sesshoumaru as they could, sending waves of friendship, and on Kai's part something more. They could feel the tendrils of Sesshoumaru's aura lock onto theirs like a man grabbing a rope to stop from drowning.

Kanna approached Naraku, bowing low and holding her mirror out for him to see.

"They're coming to save Sesshoumaru, how sweet" he said calling Kagura to him and commanding "Please see that our guests are properly welcomed when they arrive." He walked off to the dungeons confident that everything was going his way. He had Sesshoumaru and was having a wonderful time seeing how much the demon could take from him. At the moment he had a nice fire going down in the cells and many irons in it. He was planning on having quite the time. He had enjoyed Sesshoumaru's scream when he had cut his tail off and that look of fear so much that he had to have more. Another huge plus was that he would not have to go chasing around for the last two shards, they were conveniently walking right to him.

Sesshoumaru was feeling much better, the fogginess was lifting from his mind as Kai's and Miroku's auras entwined and knotted into his. They were sending him their strength and as he pulled and twisted against the chains he began to feel the slightest give in one of the links. He felt hope returning and strained against them harder.

Naraku entered his eyes going wide as he noticed one of the chains beginning to give. He shot out two darts and Sesshoumaru stopped struggling, slumping forward almost unconscious.

Naraku hated to give him that much of the drug, he didn't want to kill him too soon and end his enjoyment, besides there wasn't quite a quarter of the vial left. He grabbed some more chains and hooked his captive tighter so he wouldn't have as much leverage to fight against the restraints.

Satisfied that everything was tight, he put his fingers around Sesshoumaru's chin and lifted his head to look at his eyes. He was rewarded by the little light of fear glimmering in their depths. He leaned forward and kissed Sesshoumaru lightly on the lips as if he was a long lost lover before bringing his lips to a pointed ear and whispering, "Now, let's have some fun."

Kagura was trying to hatch a plan. She wanted to get rid of Naraku so she could be free and she knew Sesshoumaru was her best bet to achieve that goal. She was glad Naraku had not decided to kill or absorb him. She knew where one of Sesshoumaru's swords was and she was hoping to get the chance to set him free and give it to him. _He'll kill Naraku for sure for what he's done to him. He will show no mercy and I will finally be free. _She was glad Inuyasha was coming as well. She had a feeling that between the two of them Naraku would not stand a chance.

Miroku and Kai felt when Sesshoumaru went weak again. "He's given him more" said Miroku. "We know where he is, but it's far. It will take days to get there and that's if we go non stop which we can't"

Inuyasha was completely frustrated. "Damn it, he could be dead by then."

"We know you're frustrated" consoled Sango, "but we can only move so fast. Kai and Miroku will need to rest so they can use their energies to help Sesshoumaru."

"They can't be exhausted when we go to battle Naraku" joined Kouga. "The healthier we are the better chance we have to defeat him. Sesshoumaru is a strong demon, he'll be fine."

Inuyasha sighed, he understood what they were saying but he didn't like feeling there was nothing he could do.

When the screams started Inuyasha, Sango and Kouga jumped to the two humans' aid, their hearts in their throats.

"It burns" screamed Kai

"FUCK!" yelled Inuyasha. _What is Naraku doing!_ "We've got to go, now!" he commanded

Miroku and Kai tried their best to control the pain that was coming in waves down the connection of the auras as they were carried by their companions towards Naraku's castle.


	21. At The Castle

Warning! Oral Rape! Explicit Language!

CHAPTER 21: At The Castle

Miroku and Kai made the others stop in a thicket. There was fresh water near by and lots of game so Inuyasha and Kouga went to hunt. Sango stayed with the other two Kirara by her side. Miroku and Kai had moved away a short distance from Sango both feeling the waves of hopelessness and helplessness that was coming from Sesshoumaru. They both were sitting close, their breaths hitching, holding each other's hands trying to help him. They had felt when the burning had stopped and when the shame and disgust had started. Something very bad was happening and they did not want the others near.

Sesshoumaru had screamed his voice raw much to the delight of Naraku. He had quit the torture with the fire irons when Sesshoumaru had begged and pleaded for him to stop.

"What will you do for me if I stop" he had a very nasty idea.

"Anything, just please, no more" whimpered Sesshoumaru his neck, chest and stomach full of large red welts. He was tied so tight he could barely move, still on his knees, his one arm now behind his back.

Naraku opened his kimono and stood in front of the kneeling demon. "Suck" he said.

Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out what was required of him and looked up dazed and disoriented. He then noticed the rather large cock staring at him. His blood ran cold and he tried to pull back.

Naraku, getting tired of waiting, put the hot iron on Sesshoumaru's thigh and pressed down hard causing a lovely scream to be heard once again. "Suck I said or I won't be responsible for where I put this next" he smirked, his organ twitched in excitement at what was to come.

After Sesshoumaru got his breath back from that last assault, he put Naraku in his mouth gagging. His face burned with shame and for the first time in his long life, he wished he was dead.

Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru by the back of the head with one hand and thrust in and out of his mouth brutally; shoving in so far that Sesshoumaru could barely get breath to go down his ruined throat. "If you bite me" he said evilly holding the hot iron over Sesshoumaru's manhood, "I'll burn yours off."

Sesshoumaru, in shock and with the aid of the drug, began to have an out of body experience. He felt like he was floating away and then he felt them, Kai and Miroku; they were there with him feeling what he was. At first he tried to push them away but then he heard Kai, her connection slightly stronger than Miroku's because of the kiss they had shared.

"_Don't give up, we're here for you, please, we're coming."_

He could feel Miroku sending his strength and comfort to him giving him the feeling of being engulfed in warmth and it helped his depleting morale. He suddenly found himself back in his body as Naraku shot his seed down his throat. Sesshoumaru gagged and vomited after the sagging organ was pulled from his mouth. The dark haired man laughed and then walked out the door tying his kimono as Sesshoumaru gasped for breath tears rolling down his face.

Sango had brought Kai and Miroku the food that the two demons had caught and she had prepared. They ate only because they had to and would let no one touch them, sitting close to each other but off from the others.

Sango, Inuyasha and Kouga could see the toll this was taking on their friends, they looked ragged and shell shocked.

Inuyasha approached the pair and sat by them but not so close that he touched them. Previously when Sango had tried they had both freaked totally out and would not explain why. "Hey, are you guys ok?" Inuyasha was very worried about them, about his brother and about how they were going to destroy Naraku.

Kai gave a small weak smile and Miroku answered "We'll be ok. Sesshoumaru knows that we're coming. We just need to rest and meditate. There's just a lot going on, I'm sorry I can't explain it any better than that."

"Is he ok, my brother?"

"He's sleeping at the moment." Miroku said, not really answering the question. Miroku reached over and touched Inuyasha's leg. "We'll get him back."

Inuyasha went back to his bossy demeanour, "You guys get rested up. We're going to leave first thing in the morning"

Sesshoumaru was sleeping soundly his body exhausted and his mind wanting to be away from where he was now. He could still feel the connection with Kai and Miroku and the strength that was ebbing down it, his body healing itself faster because of their help. He reached out to them and found the comfort he was so desperately searching for. He was awakened by a small shake, his eyes opened large and he tried to lean back fear rising in his chest.

"Here" said Kagura as she put some water against his lips. Kagura was terrified that Naraku would find out what she was doing. She had been down here earlier and had seen the shape Sesshoumaru was in. His long hair and what ever that fluffy thing had been gone. The remnants of his once luxuriously long hair was matted to his scalp, his pale skin was blotched with grime and sores, causing something within Kagura to feel pity.

Sesshoumaru drank greedily. He greedily drank the liquid, causing himself to choke in violent, ragged coughs as the excess spilt off his chin. He looked up and saw Kagura bringing food up to his lips as she looked back towards the door.

"Take it easy, just take it slowly. Your brother and his friends are on their way here", she whispered to him. "I'll help you as best I can but you must promise to free me from Naraku."

He was not sure whether to trust her but realizing he didn't have much choice at the moment he nodded his assent. She finished helping him eat and drink speaking to him quietly and then quickly left. After awhile he began to feel shaky, his legs and arm had a crawling sensation and a cold sweat began to break out over his body. He was craving something but he couldn't figure out what. He shook and trembled feeling worse and worse as he tried to close his eyes and go back to sleep where he could feel his two companions better.

Later that evening Naraku entered the cell. The dog lord was moaning in his sleep. Naraku, having enjoyed the pleasure that had been given to him earlier, was back for more. He undid some of the chains that were holding him up so he was now lying on the floor. He kept the ones on that were around his neck, legs and his one arm, confident now that Sesshoumaru would not struggle.

Sesshoumaru unconsciously curled into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. Naraku grinned at the sight and then kicked him hard in the ribs causing Sesshoumaru to gasp painfully and his eyes to open. He lay there looking at the smiling demon above him wondering what he had in store for him now. He didn't think he could take much more. His eyes went immediately to the small dart Naraku was removing from his kimono and he licked his lips.

_Now that's interesting _thought Naraku watching Sesshoumaru stare at the dart dripping with the drug, wanton need shining in his eyes. Naraku saw him quiver and move just slightly closer. "You want this?" he asked smiling as he lowered himself so he was crouching beside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru said nothing, trying to take his eyes away from the dart. He wanted it badly, his body crying out for it with all the force it had. He began to breathe erratically his body trembling to feel the stupor the drug gave his senses.

"You've got to do something for me if you want it" Naraku couldn't have been more pleased with how this was all working out.

Sesshoumaru, catching the drift of Naraku's suggestion, scooted back as far as he could get from the other demon, his eyes beginning to water.

Naraku stood and still smiling said "Call me if you change your mind" as he waved the dart in the air. He then turned and walked out. He was glad he wouldn't have to rape Sesshoumaru, _He'll be begging for me to take him just so he can have a little more of this._ Having the great Sesshoumaru do his bidding willingly was something Naraku wanted very badly.

Sesshoumaru almost sobbed when Naraku left he was so relieved. His body thought differently though, the scent of the drug floating in the air was making his mouth water and his nerves made his skin tingle and itch. Sesshoumaru rolled up on the floor trembling and whimpering at the pain he felt for the want of that drug but the small part of his pride that wasn't completely destroyed would, thankfully, not allow him to cry out for Naraku to come back, at least not yet.

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Inuyasha and Kai were all sleeping around the fire. Kirara was patrolling around the outskirts keeping watch. Kai and Miroku had gained more control of the auras and were able to shut out some of the more intense emotions coming from Sesshoumaru so they wouldn't be overwhelmed and weakened by them. They continued to send him their strength allowing small amounts to filter to him so as not to drain themselves. Even as they slept the three still felt the connection.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his companions. He had no real idea what was going on with his brother and he knew from the way Miroku and Kai avoided some of his questions that he probably would never know unless Sesshoumaru told him himself. He grew angrier thinking of Naraku, he wanted to bathe in his blood and even with Tetsaiga by his side, his eyes began to bleed slightly red.

"Calm down Inuyasha" Kai had awoken because of the feelings of need coming from Sesshoumaru in time to see Inuyasha's eyes start to turn orange. They did not need an out of control demonic Inuyasha on top of everything else.

"How can I calm down" he growled out frustrated, but his eyes did fade back to gold. "We need to get there and we need to get there now!"

Kai understood his aggravation and from what she felt coming from Sesshoumaru she knew that he was right. _Can I do it though? I've never tried to blink with this many people before._ Making up her mind she looked over to Inuyasha and said "Maybe I can blink us all there or at least get us closer. You know, the way I moved your brother when we first met."

"I thought you said it was hard on you to do that?"

"It is but I'll only do it once, that way I'll be able to recuperate quicker. I can't guarantee that I can take us all the way or at all, I've never tried to take so many at once, but I'll do my best."

Inuyasha couldn't believe how kind this girl was. He had to ask a question that had been on his mind. "Do you love my brother?"

Kai blushed and then finally said, "Yes. I think he has feelings for me but even if he doesn't I still love him." With that she rolled over, tucking herself in the blankets, trying to go back to sleep.

"Well let's go" Inuyasha said not wanting to wait any longer.

"Do you mind if I get a bit of sleep first?" she replied sourly.

"Keh, we could get this over quicker if you weren't such a weak human" he said crossing his arms over his chest and putting his nose in the air.

"I won't be able to blink if I'm not rested" Kai said a bit too loud waking Sango.

"Go to sleep Inuyasha" Sango said thwacking him on the head with her boomerang.

Inuyasha rubbed his head and cursed under his breath, but said no more and allowed everyone to go back to sleep. Inuyasha hoped that Sesshoumaru would see the value in this human and not be an idiot and throw away a good thing. He had someone he needed to tell that he loved. _Kagome, I'll never take you for granted again. _

The morning was cloudy but warm. Miroku and Kai were pretty well back to normal eating a huge breakfast and chatting away. They had felt that Sesshoumaru was having a hard time through the night but they sent soothing sensations to him and he did manage to sleep. Thankfully there was no more tortuous pain so they were feeling well rested and ready to continue.

As everyone was getting ready to go, Kai spoke. "I'm going to try and take us all to Naraku's castle."

"What do you mean, take us?" asked Kouga

"We're going to blink."

Miroku was quite interested in this, "Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked Kai.

"Just keep your aura with mine; your spiritual powers should help me get us to at least leave here."

"What do we do?" Sango asked a little nervously.

"Picture Naraku's castle in your mind and then come over to me, I have to have physical contact with everybody for it to work."

Everyone formed a circle around Kai and held on to her. She closed her eyes, Miroku could feel her chakra start to power up and he lent her what he could and still keep the contact with Sesshoumaru.

They all felt a lifting sensation and then their stomachs dropped. They could not feel the wind, it was like being in a vacuum and then it was over. When they opened their eyes, there they were, in front of Naraku's castle.


	22. Battle

CHAPTER 22: Battle

Surprised at being so close to the castle, they headed back into the forest to find a place to hide from any Saimyoushou that they knew would be about and to plan their next move.

Kai needed to rest, she was amazed that she had been able to get them all here and she had an idea that Miroku had a lot to do with it. She was tired and wanted to meditate to recharge her chakra. During the blink she had momentarily lost the connection between herself and the other two males but her concerns dissipated when she reached out and found them again easily. She sat quietly closing her eyes and reached out to Sesshoumaru, she sent her thoughts down the tendril of the connection then withdrew her aura from theirs. She wanted to make sure she was strong to help in the battle ahead and although she did not want to, she knew she could not hold the connection and do that. She would have to tell Miroku the same and hope Sesshoumaru would be ok on his own.

Sesshoumaru was just in that grey area between wakefulness and sleep when he heard, w_e're here, right outside, don't give in, we're here. _His eyes snapped open and then he realized, he could no longer feel Kai. Miroku was still there sending down bits of power to him and he groggily sat up.

His body was sore from all the torture it had with stood and it still craved that drug, various parts of him having that crawling itching feeling like spiders creeping across his skin. It was almost driving him mad and he scratched where he could reach with his one hand contemplating calling Naraku and doing what he wanted. The thought wasn't sounding as bad as it had before.

Naraku knew when the two demons and three humans had arrived. Kanna's small mirror showing him they were just outside the castle. He was upset that they were here so soon as he was hoping to have more time to play with his toy. He called to Kagura, "Go find them, they are in the woods outside my castle, bring them to me, especially the wolf." He sent her out with his demons to greet his guests.

Miroku let go of the connection with Sesshoumaru slowly not wanting to shock the system of the weakened demon. When he was done he looked up to the rest of the group around him who were arguing on how to proceed. Inuyasha and Kouga favoured a frontal assault, Miroku telling them he thought that idea unwise.

"How are we going to sneak into Naraku's castle? He has demons and those damn bugs everywhere we should just go in, get Sesshoumaru and kill him."

"The minute he sees us he'll send a horde of those demons and wasps after us, we should try to get as far as we can without being seen."

Miroku had been arguing in a circle with Inuyasha for about ten minutes when the demon's they had been arguing about appeared. Everyone jumped up and engaged them in battle fighting fiercely as more and more demons came at them.

Inuyasha was using his wind scar, throwing it out this way and that cutting down demon after demon.

Sango, on Kirara was knocked down by a large demon who was about to crush her when Miroku opened his wind tunnel and sucked it in, closing it again quickly when the Saimyoushou appeared buzzing above him. Sango was up in a flash, throwing her boomerang hard.

Kouga and Kai were leaping from place to place avoiding the demons with their speed, Kai, throwing out her knives and stars chopping pieces off the demons. Kouga was using his claws and the sword that was at his side.

Suddenly the demons stopped attacking and Kagura appeared above them on her feather. She landed on the ground not far from Kai, her fan out in front of her and said to the group. "Naraku wants to see you."

"Why should we go with you?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Would you rather stay here and fight demons all day instead of rescuing Sesshoumaru?" she countered back.

"This is a trap" said Miroku knowledgeably.

"Of course it's a trap" replied Kagura, "He doesn't think you can defeat him and he wants those last two shards." As she said this she brought her red eyes upon Kouga. "He will be too powerful if he has those shards" she added looking to the group to see what they would say about her warning.

"Why would you care, don't you want him to be all powerful" Inuyasha said with a great deal of sarcasm pointing the Tetsaiga towards her.

"Perhaps not" she returned.

"What are you saying Kagura?" Inuyasha did not trust the wind witch but he knew from previous encounters that she had no love for the evil demon in the castle. He slowly lowered his sword but did not let it transform out of its full size.

"I'm not saying anything" she knew that even the trees had ears and she was not about to make more trouble for herself than she already had. "Will you come?" she asked instead.

The group looked at each other and nodding followed Kagura towards the castle. As she passed Kai, she pushed a key into her hand. Kai looked at the woman who was now ignoring her and then down at the item in her hand. She placed the key in her sling and then continued to follow.

Naraku was waiting in his main hall when they arrived. He had pulled every evil aura he could to himself and the jewel under his kimono was warm against his skin. Being on his own territory was making him strong as well. He could feel the jewel give a pulse as the last two shards approached. "Soon, soon" he said as if talking to a child feeling absolutely victorious.

"Where's Sesshoumaru you bastard!" Inuyasha bellowed at Naraku showing his teeth.

"He's been my honoured guest" said Naraku almost pleasantly. "Now I would like you to be as well." With that he threw out his tentacles hitting Miroku and sending him flying across the room, the others were able to avoid them but just barely.

Inuyasha raised his sword up above his head leaping into the air and then coming down at Naraku who leapt sideways, the sword going through the wall into the next room.

Miroku was rising and started to undo the protective gauntlet from his hand when he was surrounded by Saimyoushou, he started to beat them back using his staff and throwing out ofudas, burning them in the air.

Kai was about to send out her throwing knives when Kagura caught her eye. She was standing off to the side, sending out her dance of blades but not really connecting with anything, looking like she wasn't trying to hit anybody at all. Kagura stared at Kai and gave a slight motion with her head towards the hole in the wall that Inuyasha had made. The ninja took the hint not sure why this demon woman would ever help them but not about to refuse it. She made her way to the wall, Kagura slowly heading that way as well, Naraku unknowingly helping by hitting Kai with a tentacle and throwing her through the hole. Kagura followed with the pretence of going after her.

Kouga saw Kagura going after Kai and made a leap for her not realizing she was trying to help. She threw out her blades and hit him in the shoulder before disappearing through the hole.

Kouga fell hard onto the floor in front of Naraku who snaked out his tentacles and wrapped them around Kouga's legs. He picked him up laughing. The wolf was hanging upside down and struggling to get free.

In the next room Kagura passed Kai the one sword she had found wrapped in cloth and quickly told her where Sesshoumaru was being kept.

"Why are you helping, Kagura?" Kai asked

"Sesshoumaru made a promise to me; be sure he keeps it" was all she said in response before darting back out into the other room.

Sesshoumaru could smell the others above him and with his keen sense of hearing he could hear the fighting. He tried to pull against the chains, desperately trying to get free to join them and destroy Naraku. He was still weak and extremely shaky. The drug had begun to wear off but the cravings were there and they were strong; making his body break out in a cold, clammy sweat. He was soon panting and sitting on the floor thinking about Kagura, how she had fed him and given him water so he wouldn't starve and dehydrate. He remembered his promise and what she had told him to do. He hoped she was keeping her part of the bargain to those fighting above.

Kai found her way down into the dungeon. She knocked on different doors calling softly to Sesshoumaru when she felt a tug on her aura. It was a small twinge but she now knew where he was. She put the key in the door and opened it and tried not to show her shock at what she saw before her. She gasped to herself_, oh, Sesshoumaru, what has he done to you?_ His hair was no longer than Miroku's and no longer white, it was dingy and straggly; his body soaked in sweat. There was something else she couldn't quite put her finger on; then she realized that his tail was gone. She could see streaks of dried blood and dirt on his face, exposed chest and belly. His eyes, when he looked up to her, were dull and had a lost, haunted look in them she had never seen before and never wanted to see again. She quickly went and knelt before him, using her sharp katana to slice through the chains. He fell forward slumping into her right arm that she had put forward to catch him.

"Can you walk my lord demon?" She asked using the honorific to give him a measure of respect.

"I think so" he croaked out, his voice not much more than a whisper because of the damage that had been done when he had screamed.

Normally the damage to his throat would have been healed by now but the drug had slowed his healing power. There were still some angry red welts here and there on him, the deepest being on his thigh. He would have been in much worse shape if it hadn't been for the combined help he had received from Kai and Miroku.

Kai helped him to his feet and he stood swaying slightly. She passed him his sword, "Kagura gave me this, she has been helping" she told him. "What did you promise her?"

"I promised to free her" Sesshoumaru replied. "Where is the Tenseiga?" he asked putting Toukijin in his pants.

"I don't have it Kagura didn't know where Naraku had put it."

Sesshoumaru was upset at the loss of his father's heirloom but could not think about it now. "We must get up there" he said.

Kai didn't think Sesshoumaru was in any shape for a fight with Naraku but she honoured his wish and obeyed, helping him up the stairs and towards the room Kagura had told him about.

Kouga was struggling hard to get free as he felt one of the tentacles start to rip into his left leg. Suddenly he was falling, Sango's boomerang having cut through the tentacle that had been holding him upside down. He hit the ground and skidded across the floor.

Inuyasha was in front of him in a flash. "Stupid wolf, try not to give the shards to him on a silver platter" he growled out throwing out his wind scar.

"Shut up mutt" replied Kouga regaining his feet and joining Inuyasha in trying to push Naraku back.

Naraku leapt straight up through the roof above him, Inuyasha and Kouga right behind. He was trying to lead the group onto a precipice where he was planning on throwing them off. He chuckled to himself when they took the bait commanding Kagura to put all of her efforts onto the wolf. He was going after that bitch on the cat for thwarting him in gaining the shards earlier. He called out to his demons to help take care of the monk and Inuyasha, to keep them busy and away from him. He noticed the ninja was not among them and assumed Kagura had taken care of her.

When Sesshoumaru and Kai made it to the top floor, the main room where the fighting had been was empty. Sesshoumaru could hear the fight had progressed outside of the castle so they went past the room and down the hall into a smaller room through a black door. There on the table was what they were looking for, a small wooden box.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched at a familiar scent and he looked on a shelf that was above the table. He saw a glass vial with a small amount of liquid, barley an eighth left in the bottom of it. Beside it were three darts coated in the drug.

Kai saw him hesitate and stare at what was on the shelf. "What's wrong, are you ok?" she asked looking at him with concern.

Sesshoumaru's mouth had gone dry and the smell was making his head spin. He wanted what was there so badly and he reached out for it, his hand shaking with need. He felt Kai's hand gently rest on his, her green eyes staring softly and sadly into his when he turned to face her. With the greatest force of will he had ever used before or since, he took his hand away from the items and picked up the box putting it into his pants. Without looking back he left the room, his back a little straighter; walking with purpose.

By the time they made their way to the top of the hill, Sesshoumaru was in a sweat, his breath coming hard and fast. Kai had thought to persuade him to stay back but then realized that both he and Inuyasha were needed to defeat this evil demon. "Just take it easy ok?" she asked worried about his condition.

He had looked at her, determination blazing in his eyes and said, "He will not defeat this Sesshoumaru, I will kill him." He stood up and began to draw Toukijin going forward on the force of his hate for Naraku.

Inuyasha was so busy trying to fight through the demons that were surrounding him that he didn't even notice when Sesshoumaru and Kai joined in. All he could smell was Naraku and the stench was making him nauseous.

Miroku was at his side, unable to use his wind tunnel because of the wasps that were buzzing overhead, but throwing out ofuda after ofuda and using his staff expertly. He was beginning to tire, his spiritual energy running low. As the fight continued he had to use his staff more and more to beat the demons away receiving many cuts and bruises from the close contact fighting and had just barely missed being gored by a demon with large horns.

Kouga was trying to get a strike in on Kagura, she only fought enough to keep herself from getting hit and kept herself between Kouga and Naraku but not for the reason Kouga thought.

Sango was having the most trouble, Naraku had knocked her and Kirara out of the sky and the cat demon had turned back into her kitten form and was lying on the ground unconscious. Sango had her boomerang stuck in the ground; she was crouched behind it trying to catch her breath as Naraku sent out his tentacles towards her.

Kai leapt to her defence, slicing through the tentacle with her katana as she flipped through the air to land beside Sango. "Are you ok?" she asked as a huge flash of power and light danced across the ground directly at Naraku.

Naraku didn't move out of the way fast enough and was hit. He turned, surprise and anger evident on his features staring at the enraged demon before him. _How did he get loose? How can he be fighting?_ Naraku didn't have the answers nor the time to dwell on them as Sesshoumaru lifted Toukijin again, staggering slightly, absolute hate pouring off him in waves.

Naraku then noticed the ninja girl as she charged towards him, her blade extended out in front of her. _Kagura,_ thought Naraku, _You've been plotting against me._

He realized when he saw the small human flying towards him that the only way she and Sesshoumaru could be here was if Kagura had helped them. He had a huge gash in his side from Sesshoumaru's attack but because of the rage building quickly inside him he ignored the pain. He snaked out three tentacles, one towards Kagura, one to Kai, another at Sesshoumaru.

Sango could see that Sesshoumaru was not going to be able to move quickly enough to get out of the way and could see him staggering as he tried to power up his sword again, oblivious to the danger he was in. She was shocked at his appearance and was awed by the degree of control he had considering what he looked like. She threw out her boomerang, cutting the tentacle just before it went through Sesshoumaru's heart.

Kagura saw the tentacle coming her way and dodged it fear evident in her eyes. _He knows _she thought as she rose into the air on her feather, not brave enough to actually fight against her master. _Your on your own, I've done what I could._ She knew Sesshoumaru was still alive as she saw Sango save him from being pierced and hope rose in her breast.

Kai was not so lucky, she had been so angry that she had made a frontal attack. She was in the air right in front of the evil demon leaving herself wide open. The tentacle connected but because she realized what was happening, she rolled up in the air at the last moment, the tentacle hitting her like a bat on a ball and sending her flying over the cliff instead of going through her stomach.

Sesshoumaru saw her go and the pain he felt as he used his weakened demon abilities to get to her quickly was astonishing. He moved fast, almost flying across the battle zone to reach her and grabbed her good arm as she went over. Sesshoumaru hit the ground crying out loudly at the pain and slid towards the edge of the cliff, Kai in his hand dangling over the rocks below. He felt like blacking out but gritted his teeth and forcefully made himself stay conscious as his momentum stopped, his shoulder and arm over the side, Kai still held firmly in his grasp.

Inuyasha had finally disposed of the last of the demons surrounding him and Miroku. Miroku was on the ground, groaning, but alive, Sango at his side. He saw Naraku hit Kai and his wounded brother go after her. He didn't get a good look at Sesshoumaru but what he saw didn't look good._ At least he's alive_ he thought gratefully.

He looked to Naraku as he tried to grab Kouga, who was leaping and twisting trying to avoid getting trapped by the tentacles as they came at him from every direction. Inuyasha felt a burning fury at this worthless piece of shit demon and what he had done and was doing to his friends. He jumped towards Naraku hacking at him with Tetsaiga giving Kouga room to get away. The two, now friends, battled Naraku together side by side.

Sweat was breaking out on Sesshoumaru and his arm was quaking. He was trying to pull Kai up to the relative safety of the ground he was on but his power was gone and he couldn't do it. He refused to let go. Kai could feel he was weakening and she knew there was only one thing he could do. She looked up at the demon she loved watching him as he gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes closed trying to hold on to her. "Sesshoumaru" she said quietly, knowing he had heard as he opened his eyes to look into hers.

This was the first time Sesshoumaru had heard her call him by name and he didn't like the sound in her voice. He opened his eyes and looked into hers fear forming in his heart.

"Let me go"

"No" he rasped out

"Yes, you have to. Inuyasha can't defeat Naraku by himself, even with Kouga's help. He will get the shards and my sensei's vision will come true. You have to go to him and defeat Naraku. I am only one life, there are many more that will be affected if he's victorious. Let me go.

Sesshoumaru purposely ignored her, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. At this moment right now he knew he had found his one true mate and he did not want to lose her. He felt her open her hand from his arm and she began to slip. He gripped harder trying to figure out how to save her and get to his brothers side.

_Sorry Sesshoumaru, I can't let you do this._ Kai closed her eyes and gathered every ounce of her chakra putting her life force into it as well. She then reached out and twisted around Sesshoumaru's aura pushing it all out to him at once.

"I love you" he heard her say just before he felt the immense power hit him hard.

The battle stopped momentarily as all eyes watched the huge mushroom cloud of blue light coming from the cliff's edge. Sesshoumaru was thrown backwards, losing his grip on Kai as she went tumbling down to the rocks below.

The sound of grief and anger coming from Sesshoumaru took the smirk of Naraku's face as he felt a huge wave of fear course through him.

Sesshoumaru fully charged with all the power Kai had given him began to change into his full demon form blood red eyes locked on Naraku, poisonous drool falling from his jaws. He screamed and charged at Naraku who tried to dodge but failed as the great dog crushed him to the ground beneath his paw. He grabbed him in his jaws and shook him hard crunching down on the demons ribs growling loudly. He then spit him out and reverting back into his more human form drawing his sword which was glowing. "Inuyasha!" he yelled.

Inuyasha jumped to the side of his brother and powered up Tetsaiga, they both brought their swords down at the same time, huge amounts of energy racing towards the prone and bleeding Naraku lying on the ground. He then burst into glowing pieces, screaming his pain and defeat, as they dissipated in the air turning to dust.

The blast sent everyone flying back. When the dust had settled and they could all see again, there, floating in the air above where Naraku had been was the almost complete Shikon jewel. Black tendrils like smoke were swirling around inside it as it started to shiver and quake. They all heard a snapping sound, very similar to ice cracking on a pond when it's walked over. It burst into thousands of pieces, the shards flying at incredible speeds in every direction. Everyone just stared in total shock, realizing they would again have to go after all the pieces of the jewel.


	23. Back To The Well

CHAPTER 23: Back To The Well

Sesshoumaru was frantic, he demanded the others find the Tenseiga so he could go and revive Kai. Miroku, lying on the ground, noticed something half buried in the ground he pulled out one half of the sword Sesshoumaru wanted. Moving the dirt and debris he soon found the other half.

During Sesshoumaru's time in the dungeon, Naraku had asked him about his two swords. Sesshoumaru in pain and high had told him about the Toukijin and the Tenseiga and what they did. He would have told him anything to stop the burning hot irons being applied to his body. Naraku could not control the Toukijin's demonic abilities so had discarded it. He had kept the Tenseiga with him thinking a sword that could revive the dead would be most useful if he could figure out how to get it to work.

Miroku approached Sesshoumaru shakily, saying nothing he held the two halves of the sword out to him.

Sesshoumaru just looked in shock and, taking the two halves, sank to the ground, his eyes going dark and dull. Sesshoumaru felt like something had been ripped out of his soul, he began to keen quietly, the noise growing in strength until a howl ripped from his throat.

Kouga, his wolf instincts reacting to the sorrowful noise, threw his head back and joined Sesshoumaru in his grief.

"Kagura!" yelled out Inuyasha as she appeared from the air holding an unmoving Kai. Everyone looked to her as she landed in front of them, Sesshoumaru rising from the ground and stepping forward.

"You kept your promise, now, give me what is mine and I shall give her to you. She is still alive."

Sesshoumaru reached into his pants and felt the wooden box, withdrawing it he held it out to Kagura as the rest looked on. He felt hope rising in his chest and he did not take his eyes off Kai wondering how badly she was hurt.

Kagura passed the unconscious and barely breathing Kai to Sesshoumaru as she accepted the box. She opened it and put the heart that was within it against her chest. It absorbed into her body and she smiled a most beautiful smile as she felt it begin to beat within her chest. She bowed low to Sesshoumaru and sitting on her feather, rose into the air; she never looked back.

The others gathered around Sesshoumaru who began to growl loudly, gripping Kai to him tighter.

"We have to see her Sesshoumaru" stated Sango. "We need to access her injuries."

"Miroku can look at her" said Sesshoumaru still growling and beginning to show his fangs.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru would kill anyone else that tried to touch her and pulled Sango and Kouga away. _I think he loves her _he thought amazed and hoped that she would pull through, after everything that had happed he felt his brother deserved some happiness.

Miroku looked Kai over and although she had some bruises, he could see nothing else physically wrong with her. He realized Kagura must have caught her before she hit the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Her aura however was a different matter. He could feel it was extremely weak, almost non-existent and that her life force was almost gone. She was taking small shallow breaths and they were getting weaker, the time between breaths increasing.

"Do something" demanded Sesshoumaru.

"I can't, I can't even connect to her aura, there's not enough of it for me to reach" he told Sesshoumaru sadly.

"We need to get her to the well, it should be open now that Naraku is dead", said Sango. "Kagome can help, their time has more advanced medicine maybe they can do something for her."

"Are we sure he's dead" asked Inuyasha

"Yes" replied Miroku holding up his right hand for all to see which was now smooth and normal. He gave a small shaky smile feeling a great weight lift from him.

They all raced for the well as fast as they could go, Sango and Miroku on Kirara, Sesshoumaru holding Kai using his cloud to travel, Kouga now a whirling tornado of wind, Inuyasha leaping hugely across the ground. They ran without rest all the way, it took days. They had had to stop once for Sango to perform CPR on Kai when she had stopped breathing. Kagome had taught her this skill when Sango had wanted to know more about first aid so she could help Kagome tend to their group when necessary.

They finally reached the well, exhausted but determined to save their friend. There was a tense moment when Inuyasha had to convince Sesshoumaru to give Kai to him so he could take her through the well. Because of his connection through the rosary beads around his neck to Kagome, he was the only one able to go through the time portal.

Sesshoumaru finally relented but he still let out a soft growl when Inuyasha lifted her in his arms. Miroku patted his demon friend on the shoulder quickly to let him know everything would be ok.

Kouga approached Inuyasha and raking his claw deep into his leg, removed one of the shards. "Give this to Kagome" he said slumping to the ground his face twisted in pain.

"Kouga" Inuyasha breathed. He nodded and taking the shard he held his breath and jumped landing on the other side in Kagome's time. He quickly leapt out of the well to find Souta who jumped in surprise at seeing him appear so quickly. "Where's Kagome?" questioned Inuyasha

"She's at the house, she'll be so happy to see you." replied an excited Souta who then noticed the girl in Inuyasha's arms. "Who's that?"

"She's a friend of ours, and she's in trouble" answered Inuyasha as he ran; barging though the door into the small home of the Higurashi's calling for Kagome.

Kagome appeared, coming out of the living room, shocked and happy to see Inuyasha but then her eyes filled with worry when she saw Kai. "What's happened?" she asked Inuyasha as they walked into the living room, helping to put Kai on the sofa; Souta right behind them. Inuyasha quickly told her, giving her the general idea deciding to fill in the details later. Now, they had to get help for Kai.

Kagome ran to the phone to call an ambulance when an older woman whom Kagome had never seen before walked into the still open door of her home. The grey haired woman was wearing a long dark blue robe, her long hair pulled back in a loose pony tail, a triangular shaped straw hat on her head which covered her eyes until she lifted her head to the three youths.

"I am Hokage Ukiah of the ninja's of the earth. I will take the girl" she said kindly.

"She needs medical help" countered Kagome.

"There is nothing the doctors can do for her that we can't. We have our own medical staff and we can do more than traditional medicine can. She belongs with us, her people."

She pointed her finger at the unconscious ninja girl and Kai lifted into the air and sailed towards the Hokage who put her arms out as Kai floated into them.

"We're going with you" said Inuyasha firmly.

"No" said the woman just as firmly. "You have other things to do" she said cryptically "The girl will be fine, we will take good care of her and she will survive." With that she disappeared, blinking out of the house and in to the compound of the ninja's.

Inuyasha gave Kagome the shard that Kouga had given him and, after Kagome told her brother to let her mother know where she had gone, they ran back to the well together and jumped through.


	24. Will I See You Again?

CHAPTER 24: Will I See You Again

On the other side of the well Kouga, now bandaged thanks to Sango who had used her own clothing to make bandages, Miroku and Sesshoumaru waited. Sesshoumaru now fully healed from all that had happened to him, the drug purged from his system by what Kai had done, was beside himself with worry. Miroku was talking to him quietly telling him that Inuyasha would get her the help she needed and all would be well. Kouga and Sango sat together not far from them quietly waiting for Inuyasha, and hopefully Kagome, to return.

When the two finally came up from the well; Kouga, Miroku, and Sango raced to them and threw their arms around Kagome, each greeting her in turn. Inuyasha didn't even get mad when Kouga kissed Kagome full on the lips, his tail beating wildly.

Sesshoumaru stood just off from the happy group glad that Kagome was back but not wanting to show his emotions. "Where is Kai?" he finally asked since no one seemed to notice him.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and stared in shock. "Sesshoumaru, what happened to your hair and your tail?"

"They're gone" he said as if he couldn't care less. "Kai?" he asked again trying to get her to focus on what he wanted to know.

Inuyasha and Kagome explained what had happened at her house; Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's face fall and wondered just what had happened to him and why he was so concerned about Kai.

Sesshoumaru never talked about what had happened at Naraku's to anybody only saying that Naraku had tried to break him and had failed. Only Miroku, who had felt all that Sesshoumaru had gone though, knew how close Naraku had come in succeeding.

The group decided to head to Kaede's village for the night to rest and fill Kagome in on what had happened in her absence and then continue back to Kouga's pack the next morning to retrieve Shippo, Rin and Jaken and tell them all the news. Sesshoumaru decided to stay with the group and help collect the shards realizing now the importance of them not falling into the wrong hands again.

Months had gone by and Kai was feeling back to her old self. Her power fully returned with the help of her Hokage and the other ninja's who had cared for her these many weeks. She missed Sesshoumaru terribly and try as she might she could not put her heart into coming back into the fold of the compound. She had tried to send her aura out to find him but it could not break the barrier of time and he was not in her's now that she could tell. Kai began to sink into a depression; she rarely smiled anymore just doing her studies and practices by rote, taking no interest in her friends' attempts to engage her in activities she used to enjoy.

One evening Hokage Ukiah came to her room and asked "What is wrong girl?"

"I don't belong here anymore, please, send me back" she begged tears appearing at the corners of her eyes.

"I cannot" replied the wise woman. "The spell to send you there in the first place took many rare ingredients that we cannot get anymore. But" she said with a small smile of understanding "there is another way."

She told Kai of the bone eaters well at the Higurashi temple and told her how to get there. She had hoped the girl would stay with them but she would not force her, Kai had to make up her own mind as to her destiny. The young woman hugged the old woman, tears of happiness rolling down her face. The next morning all that was left in Kai's room was her uniform neatly folded upon the bed.

Arriving at the Higurashi temple Kai, dressed in a yellow kimono with green leaves flowing across it, knocked on the door of the small cosy house there and was greeted by an elderly gentleman. "The shrine is closed young woman" he said beginning to close the door again.

"No, wait, I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi, is she here?"

The old codger began to tell her about some disease that his granddaughter had and that she couldn't see anyone at the moment because it was extremely contagious when Souta, who was walking by, recognized the girl and said, "Hey your Inuyasha's and Kagome's friend right? Its ok grandpa, you can let her in."

Kai entered the house and was greeted warmly by Mrs. Hirigashi. She explained politely why she was there and again asked after Kagome.

"She's gone to the feudal era" replied her mother "but she should be back in a few days, why don't you stay here and wait for her."

The group of shard hunters was now at the village. Sesshoumaru's hair had begun to grow back and was now just below his shoulders, he had it tied back similar to Miroku's. Sesshoumaru did his job and helped fight any demons to get the jewel shards back, at the moment they had five of them in the bottle around Kagome's neck. But, since that day by the well, he had barely spoken, being quieter than he had ever normally been, leaving to go off on his own for days at a time. Even Jaken, worried for his masters pining had talked to the others about it in the hopes that they could do something. The only two people that seemed to get through to him at any level were Rin and Miroku.

"He'll be ok" said Inuyasha to Jaken. "It's something he has to deal with himself."

"Time heals all wounds" said Sango.

"I find its love and not time that heals wounds of the heart" said Miroku sagely "We just have to be there, let him know he's not alone, that's all we can do."

Sango and Miroku had stayed friends, not wanting to jeopardize what they have, both realizing that they were too different in temperament and backgrounds to be more than that.

Kouga had now returned to his pack. Kagome had made her choice when Inuyasha and Kouga had confronted her one day. Kagome and Inuyasha had been inseparable since that day when he had confessed his feelings of love to her and right in front of Kouga too.

True to the agreement he had made with Inuyasha he did not fight or argue only giving them his cocky sexy grin and, with sadness in his heart, left to go back and rule his pack.

Kagome had returned the shard he had lent her to get her back through the well, telling him that when the time came they would find him to put the last two shards together with the jewel.

Kouga had agreed to this telling her that if she ever changed her mind or if the mutt wasn't good to her, she could look him up sooner.

Today Kagome was going to go back to her time. She had a test to do and needed to pick up more supplies anyways. Inuyasha, of course, was arguing with her to stay and quit that stupid school thing. He was making Kagome angrier and angrier and was soon planted into the ground.

"He never learns" said Shippo, rolling his eyes as Kagome stalked off to the well. Rin had her hands over her mouth trying to control her giggles.

As she entered her house she was surprised to see Kai sitting at the kitchen table enjoying a cup of tea with her family. Both girls squealed and hugged each other jumping up and down in the kitchen. They were making such a racket that Souta and Grandpa left to find a quieter place to drink their tea. Kai told Kagome what had happened after she had been whisked off by her sensei and Kagome filled in Kai as to what their group had been doing.

Later that evening as they were getting ready to sleep in Kagome's room, Kagome said "He misses you."

"I miss him too, is he ok? I can't wait to see him."

"He's so quiet all the time. I'm sure he'll be so happy to see you, although he won't show it of course" said Kagome laughing. This made both girls chuckle at the way Sesshoumaru never wanted anyone to know how he was feeling. They both went to sleep, Kai, the happiest she had been in months.

The next day Kagome went to school to write her test and Kai helped out around the shrine. Mrs. Hirigashi had gone to the store and bought her some more clothing and odds and ends she thought a girl would like to take with her to the feudal era.

Kai was not planning on returning only wanting to be with Sesshoumaru. _How can you love someone after only one kiss?_ she thought, _I hope I'm not wrong and that he has some feelings for me, Kagome did say that he missed me._ With that thought in mind she waited patiently for Kagome to return from school.

Inuyasha was waiting by the well scowling when Kagome and Kai appeared. His scowl soon turned to a huge toothy smile when he saw Kai. "Hey, how you been wench?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

Kai grabbed Inuyasha and gave him a huge hug; he returned it watching as Kagome smiled at them.

_Hopefully this will cheer up my stupid dopey brother_ he thought. "Hey wait till everyone sees you're here, they're all back at the village, come on." he just about dragged Kagome and Kai towards Kaede's hut.

Miroku was the first to see them as they approached the hut. He smiled hugely picking Kai up bodily, swinging her around, and letting his hands start to slip down her back.

"You're still a pervert, Miroku" Kai said laughing as she gave him a big kiss which caused Miroku to smile larger than before and blush madly. He put her down and Sango, Shippo, Rin, Kaede and even Jaken welcomed her warmly.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she asked looking around hopefully trying to untangle Rin's arms from around her neck.

"He's in the forest somewhere, he's been gone two days" replied Jaken. He was never so happy to see a human in his life._ Perhaps my lord will be back to normal, or as normal as he can be _thought Jaken hopefully.

Kai closed her eyes and reached out into the forest, her aura zipping along until it felt a familiar presence. She grabbed on quickly and gave a tug.

Sesshoumaru was standing on a hill overlooking a waterfall with a clear pond at the bottom of it. He was depressed and didn't want to be around the others, also a small craving had been bothering him and he wanted to be somewhere quiet and peaceful to deal with it.

He couldn't seem to shake them since his time in the dungeons. The cravings had been getting fewer and farther between but they still popped up aggravating him to no end, it was then when he went off to be by himself. He wished for a moment that Naraku was still around so he could kill him again.

Tenseiga was now repaired by Totosai and hanging in his obi with the Toukijin. He sighed deeply and then felt a tug. His eyes opened wide and a smile began to appear on his face, he recognized that aura, he turned and started to race back to where he felt the tug coming from.

Kai using her human speed, which had been enhanced by her ninja training, headed out to where she knew Sesshoumaru was. She was a half day from the village when she saw him. He was walking along the path in the forest regally in his white and red kimono. She saw his short hair was tied back with a leather thong and her breath caught in her throat at how totally handsome he was.

He stopped and waited for her to walk the last few feet to stand in front of him. _She's so beautiful_ he thought just wanting to grab her and never let her go. She was wearing a green silk high necked shirt that buttoned up the middle and matching silk pants. The top had silver sakura blossoms embroidered across each shoulder. He noticed how the outfit brought out her gorgeous green eyes. He watched her approach, nothing showing on his face.

"My lord demon" said Kai respectfully bowing low. She stood and watched as he just looked at her unmoving. _What's he doing?_ She thought as she turned her head to the right.

As soon as Sesshoumaru saw her tilt her head he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss that had the both of them light headed. "Call me Sesshoumaru" he said huskily gently letting her go.

"Sesshoumaru" she said dreamily looking up into his beautiful golden eyes.


	25. Mated

Warning! Mature Themes! Sexual Content!

CHAPTER 25: Mated

Sesshoumaru picked up Kai and forming his cloud under his feet flew off to one of his favourite spots. It was a thicket of tall bamboo, a hot springs at the edge of the thicket, surrounded by large trees, their canopy of leaves letting spots and specks of the sun drift down to the floor below.

Kai thought it was the most stunning place she had ever seen and looked around eyes wide with a smile of pleasure on her face. "It's beautiful" she whispered turning in a circle to take it all in.

"What I am looking at is more beautiful" said Sesshoumaru gazing at her with a genuine smile on his face.

He had decided that he wanted her has his mate, human or not, so he would hide nothing from her. He would let her see all his emotions, especially the love he had for her. He had been so distraught when he thought he would never see her again that now that she was here, he was not going to let her go. _I now understand Father, I do have something to protect._

He also felt he had a better understanding of his younger brother._ You knew all the time didn't you Inuyasha, about these humans. _ He let out a soft chuckle watching her enjoy his special place.

Kai looked over to him surprised at the sound coming from the stoic demon lord. When she looked at his smiling face she thought she was gazing on an angle. _God's he is so beautiful, he really needs to smile more often._

Sesshoumaru took her into his embrace and gently kissed her, letting his lips and tongue explore her mouth slowly and sensually. She was soon returning his kiss her tongue touching his causing sparks to fly between them, her arms going around his neck as she brought her body closer to his. Their auras aroused, leapt to each other as before entwining and twisting together making the contact between them more intense. They pulled apart breathing fast.

"I want you as my mate" Sesshoumaru told her looking into her eyes to gauge her reaction.

Kai was so happy, she wanted Sesshoumaru as well "I want you too Sesshoumaru, but I…I've, I've never been with a man" she said quickly, running the words together gazing down at the ground. _Let alone a strong demon _she thought worriedly.

"I will not hurt you" said Sesshoumaru almost as if he could read her thoughts lifting her face up to look into his.

She saw love shining in his eyes and worry flit across his face. _He thinks I might reject him_ she thought with wonder. She smiled her assent looking up at him, her eyes full of trust.

Sesshoumaru took off his battle armour and tossed it aside; he then removed the outer coat of his kimono and placed it on the ground. He again leaned down towards her and kissed her bringing his arm behind her lowering her until they were both lying on his coat, him on his side, her on her back. He softly kissed and nibbled down her neck, their aura's again reaching for each other instinctively. He was rewarded by her soft moans as she ran her hands across his shoulder and down his side loving the feel of his muscles twitching at her touch.

He sighed as he felt her touch him, so gently and tenderly, he never would have believed that a simple touch could feel so good. He unbuttoned her top, pushing it open slowly to look at her breasts. _So lovely_ he thought running his hand lightly over them watching her face as she showed her pleasure, arching into his touch.

Kai opened her eyes and brought her hands up to his shirt drawing it open and running her hands onto his chest as he was doing to her. He groaned allowing her to remove his shirt totally as she stared at the muscles under her hands. She loved his toned abs and couldn't get enough of the feel of them.

He leaned down further licking and teasing her nipples with his teeth and tongue making sure he didn't bite down too hard, his other hand stroking over the opposite nipple and breast. She was groaning and writhing beneath him, making his already hard organ throb and ache. His demonic instincts wanted to just take her quick and hard as he had always done in the past and his aura started to try to over power her's. Her aura swam away slightly, stroking his softly, trying to calm his instincts enough for him to gain control over himself.

Kai realized that he was starting to lose control and she grew a bit nervous. She wanted their first time to be special, not just a quick fuck. She wanted to take her time to get to know his body and for him to know hers.

Sesshoumaru sensed through the connection of their aura's her nervousness and taking a deep breath brought him self under control. He was breathing hard, her soft touches driving him insane.

He was surprised, his eyes opening wide, when she pushed him over so he was on his back, her on top. Sesshoumaru had never let any of his past conquests be on top, _but then again, she is not a conquest but my mate_ he realized. He relaxed and lay back allowing her to set the pace.

When Kai felt Sesshoumaru stop and gain control of him self she decided to turn the tables on him, flipping him so she could see his lovely body and touch it to her hearts content ;with not just her hands but her lips as well.

She kissed his neck, sucking and nibbling, everything happening on instinct, hoping she was doing it right. She let her tongue trace down his chest to his nipples trying to copy what he had done to her in the hopes that it felt good to him as well. She knew she got it right as Sesshoumaru gripped the back of her head and gave out a loud moan, pushing her head down gently, giving her a cue to be more aggressive. As she applied her teeth to his hard nub, she felt him take his hand and slip her top completely off. He ran his claws gently down her back and she gasped at the tingling sensation she was enjoying.

Sesshoumaru was panting hard. No one had ever done what she was doing to him now and he didn't want it to stop, their aura's, so entwined that neither of them could tell where one began and the other ended. As their aura's melded together, the feeling and sensations they were giving each other intensified. Their skin felt hot, their nerve endings were jumping, feeling like electricity jumping across a circuit. Sesshoumaru practically came in his pants when he felt her hand slide over his engorged member.

She touched him softly, afraid she might hurt him, amazed at the size she felt through his pants. _How is that going to fit?_ She wondered. A bit nervous again, she kept touching it curiously and tried to put her hand around it to gauge its thickness.

Her inexperienced touch was driving him insane and he grabbed her hand to stop her so he wouldn't be undone. "Stop" he gasped out.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly, pulling her hand away afraid she had done something wrong and displeased him.

"No, it's ok, I just don't want this to be over too soon" he smiled at her watching her blush as he took her hand and kissed it. "I just need to collect myself a bit" he said panting, his eyes glazed with pleasure.

He rolled her over so he was resting above her on his stump, his right hand tracing over her belly watching as she closed her eyes and sighed at the wonderful feeling of him touching her. He slipped his hand lower on her abdomen and using his claw he ripped through the tie that was holding her pants at the waist.

She jerked, opening her eyes in surprise. She looked up at him wanting him to reassure her that everything was alright.

"I promise, you will enjoy this" he said as he lowered his mouth to her belly and began to kiss her gently, sliding his hand under her pants and touching her softly with his fingers, mindful of his claws. He rubbed his fingers between her folds, not yet entering her, giving her time to get used to being touched there.

Kai was experiencing total ecstasy. She lifted her rear up to meet his hand, shockwaves racing from her womanhood through her body and back, moaning and twisting her head back and forth. Her hands reached behind him and she raked her fingers into his back unknowingly drawing blood.

Sesshoumaru was pleased she was so responsive and his back tingled when her fingernails cut into his back. He jumped lightly, not hurt but enjoying it.

Before in the past his consorts and him self had basically ripped each other open, and there had been no pleasure in it, now it felt great as far as he was concerned. Not hard enough to cause real pain but enough to set his nerves jangling and wanting her to repeat it.

He nipped at her belly as he slowly pushed his finger into her groaning as she responded by gasping and pushing herself up to meet his digit. He could just feel her barrier but did not push through opting to wait for when he mounted her. He slowly began to stroke in and out of her, getting more and more excited hearing her groans and whimpers. He added another finger gently stretching her for what was to come and increased the tempo.

Kai's first orgasm shot through her, starting as a hot feeling in her belly and womanhood and exploding outward. She lay back panting hard, astonished at the pleasure she had just felt.

Sesshoumaru removed her pants then standing removed his own, his endowment standing out before him. He smiled with some pride as he saw Kai look at him with total lust in her eyes. He lay down on top of her, the tip of his member just touching her but not yet entering. "You will feel uncomfortable at first" he said his voice shaking with need but wanting to be honest with her "but it will soon feel better." She nodded, panting, just wanting him to enter her. He looked down at her once more and before moving told her "I will need to bite you here" he leaned down and kissed her gently in the crook between her shoulder and base of her neck. "This will ensure the mating bond."

She moaned when he kissed her closing her eyes but then opening them with a look of curiosity.

"You have a question?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Do I bite you as well?" she asked innocently.

That was how it was normally done between demons, but he wasn't sure if this was how humans did it. "If you wish" he replied seeing no harm in it. _She probably won't be able to break my skin anyways with her dull teeth _he thought to himself.

She reached up and kissed him, licking his facial stripes to put his attention back on her and groaned as she felt him begin to push into her. He was large and he filled her, but he was gentle, going slow so she could get used to the intrusion. She felt a pinch of pain as he continued to push through her maiden's head and her muscles clamped down tight on him.

Sesshoumaru stopped waiting for her to relax. He realized as her broke through that he had hurt her so he gently kissed her cheek, licking down onto her neck to distract her. He soon felt her muscles relax and he continued to push until he was all the way in. _So tight_ he moaned to himself. Never having been with a human before Sesshoumaru started to stroke in and out slowly and gently, sure that he was going to hurt her. The feeling of taking his time was so pleasurable to him; his body was in spasms at how good it felt.

He soon realized with astonishment that not only was he feeling his own pleasure but hers as well. Their auras had melded so completely together that they could feel the others sensations, the feelings being passed back and forth between them intense in its sensuality.

Kai was close to having another orgasm, her breathing was hard and fast, she couldn't seem to stop moaning. The feel of him sliding in and out was so wonderful, her face flushed and she could feel the heat in her cheeks and within herself as he pushed in again. She arched up and came, her muscles gripping him in spasms, encasing him as she called out his name. She then reached up with her arms and bringing his head closer brought her teeth to his neck and bit down.

Sesshoumaru thought his head was going to explode when she bit him. He growled out and thrust into her harder, feeling her muscles tighten even more around him. He pushed in and out quickly and deeply twice more and came, biting down on her neck and drinking in her sweet blood as his seed filled her completely.

Kai bit down harder, also drawing blood. She took a small sip of it and was surprised at the coppery spicy taste, she wanted more. She drank deeper, trying to draw as much of it out into her mouth as possible. It was the most erotic feeling she had ever had and her head was swimming at the power she felt from his blood.

Finished Sesshoumaru lapped the deep wound he had made, his head still spinning, trying to regain his focus. He was still inside her as he watched her wound close, healing quickly from his demon saliva.

Kai felt a tingling sensation at her neck and licked his wound as he was doing to her. His wound healed on its own from his demon abilities. Both were left with small red marks on their necks, which would never disappear as long as the two of them lived.

Sesshoumaru pulled out gently and lie on his back, pulling Kai to rest on top of him, her head on his shoulder. They both lay there saying nothing just enjoying the feeling of completeness they were both experiencing.

Sesshoumaru began to think about the heart ache of taking a human mate._ She will die well before me_ he thought to himself sadly. His inner voice piped up, _Be happy with what you have and don't fuck it up!_ Sesshoumaru decided his inner voice was sounding a lot like his brother.

It would be years before they both came to realize that Kai was not aging as quickly as she should, because of the exchange of their auras and blood, she would live a very long time.


	26. Finale

CHAPTER 26: Finale

The two lovers bathed in the hot spring before heading back to camp, Kai washing his hair for him loving the way it felt in her hands. She scratched his scalp gently sending little tingles down his spine. "If you keep doing that, we won't be leaving here for awhile" he said, starting to get aroused from this simple touching.

She giggled and nipped the tip of his pointed ear, saying huskily "Maybe I don't want to leave yet." Sesshoumaru grinned and, turning around to face her, grabbed her lips with his. They were at the springs for another hour before finally leaving. Kai a bit sore but extremely happy.

Inuyasha watched the two of them as they entered the village. "Where the hell have you guys been?" he asked grouchily "We're getting ready to go after more shards and you guys just disappear." Suddenly Inuyasha noticed Kai's face get extremely red he looked up to his brother questionably, his eyes widening at the sight of the red mark on the side of his brother's neck.

Sesshoumaru, as usual, let none of his emotions escape his gold eyes as he looked directly back at his brother, laughing internally at the look on Inuyasha's face. "Yes, you have a problem?" he asked.

"N…no, no problem", he stammered out surprised that Sesshoumaru had a mark at all. He was sure Kai had one but couldn't see it because of the high collar on her top._ I didn't know humans could leave a mating mark _he thought, thinking about himself and Kagome. They had not mated yet because he wasn't sure how to approach the topic._ Perhaps a little advice from my big brother might be helpful. _He decided to ask Sesshoumaru about it later when he could get him privately.

They all gathered outside Kaede's hut later that day and began the journey to collect the rest of the jewel.

Years later, the jewel almost complete, they were still together. They only had two more shards to retrieve. Inuyasha was arguing with Kagome about staying back while she went to see Kouga when Jaken ran to them very excited.

"Miroku says you should come, it's happening", he bounced up and down, waving his staff of two heads about almost connecting with Inuyasha's temple in his exuberance

"Really" squealed Kagome happily, "I'll get the others." She took off at high speed to find Sango, Shippo and Rin.

Shippo and Rin were hanging out by the village store with their friends like any typical teenagers anywhere, Shippo's arm around Rin's shoulders. Their childhood friendship had turned into something more, aggravating the overly protective lord of the west. Rin knew he would not interfere though, her adopted father always wanting her to be happy and she was with Shippo. They watched as Kagome ran to them her face flushed with excitement.

"Come on you two! Rin, you're about to be a sister." Kagome didn't have to tell them twice, Rin bounced up and down and, jumping on Shippo's back, they ran to her parents hut.

Kagome found Sango practicing her fighting forms with one of the men of the village who had wanted to learn. Although Kagome had wished that Sango and Miroku would have gotten together, she saw how utterly happy Sango was with Kento and wished them well in her heart. She told Sango the news and the two young women ran back to the village after Sango deposited a quick kiss on Kento's lips.

Kagome saw her mate already there in the main room with his brother, trying to calm the frantic demon lord. "She is in pain, do something Miroku" yelled an upset and aggravated Sesshoumaru into the room off to the side grabbing his brother's shoulder hard as he doubled over.

Normally everyone would have jumped to do as he commanded with the tone of voice he had just used but they also knew there was not much they could do about this, nature had to take her course. Sesshoumaru was feeling the birthing pains of Kai and had just now gained a healthy respect for the females of the species.

To this day the only other male Sesshoumaru would let near his mate was Miroku. The two of them had become closer than friends because of the bond they had shared those many years ago with Kai.

"It won't be long now Sesshoumaru, have patience" replied Miroku from the small room, not a bit of fear showing in his voice.

Miroku had learned a lot about medicine over the years, becoming the village doctor. He even had Kagome bring books from her time so he could help his patients with more modern techniques. That combined with his strong spiritual abilities made him the most sought after doctor in the area. Miroku had no end of female and male "friends" thanks to this; much to his delight.

Suddenly a small cry was heard, getting louder and stronger. "It's a girl" yelled out Miroku happily.

He was always astounded at the birth of a child and still wanted one or more of his own. He just hadn't found the right person to settle his roaming ways as of yet. Miroku looked at Kai who was again trying to push. "Not done yet are we?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"No, I guess not" Kai returned sarcastically. "Wipe that smile off your face and help me" she said between grunts.

Miroku wrapped the squirming child in a blanket and laid her on the bed beside her mother as he went to aid in helping the other child enter the world.

"What's going on in there?" growled Sesshoumaru, he was getting angry and frustrated that this was taking so long. He was also worried but he would not let that show.

"Shit Sesshoumaru, pups come when they want to, take it easy, you're making everyone nervous" chided Inuyasha also worried. Miroku had said the child was a girl and they had all heard her cry, _why isn't Miroku letting us in?_

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and surprise when they heard another cry as strong as the first. They all gathered by the door of the room waiting for Miroku to tell them it was ok to enter.

After what seemed an eternity Miroku said "Ok, you guys can come in, but only for a little while."

When they entered the room Sesshoumaru went to Kai's side first as Miroku gave him a huge grin and moved to let the others see as well. Kai was holding two girls, their faces identical with little quarter moons gracing each of their foreheads. The only differences between them being that one had white hair and cute little ears atop her head. The other, hair the color of her mothers, had a little fluffy tail. They both had gold eyes.

Sesshoumaru was at first afraid to touch them for fear they would break, but Kai pushed the infants into his arm smiling. He was astounded and in complete awe at the two little bundles looking up at him. "I have two daughters" he said proudly.

"What are you going to name them" asked Rin happily, wiggling her fingers in front of her sister's faces. They cooed and reached their little hands towards hers.

"Tsume and Kiba" he replied.

"Claw and Fang?" questioned Kagome.

"That's appropriate" returned Inuyasha thinking of what his brother's and his own name meant.

"Which is which" laughed Sango.

Kai took the little girl with the tail and said "This one is Kiba." Kai nuzzled the squirming infant smelling the lovely baby smell that was coming off of her. Kiba began to fuss and Kai brought the child to her breast which immediately began to suckle. Her sister, not to be outdone, wailed out to have the other breast. Sesshoumaru gave Kai the other girl and helped her latch on to the nipple. He then stroked his hand down her cheek, leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Inuyasha was surprised his brother was showing this much emotion in front of everyone. _Being a dad must make you a little soft in the head_.

He had wanted to wait to have pups of his own until after all the jewel shards were collected. He sighed knowing now he would never hear the end of this from Kagome since the jewel was so close to being completed and she had been bugging him about it since Kai had gotten pregnant. He looked over to his mate who was making googly eyes at the twins and chatting away to Kai, Sango beside her. _Thanks a lot Sesshoumaru_ he thought as he grinned at his brother's ecstatic face.

Sesshoumaru caught him grinning and just shrugged his shoulders, smiling proudly, at the moment not caring who knew how happy he was.

"Kami help the boys of the village" said Shippo laughing. He stopped his joviality when he saw Sesshoumaru give him a pointed look. _Yikes! Should have kept my mouth shut._

**THE END**

Thank you all for reading my story, I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you.

I humbly dedicate this story to sesshoumarunaraku who always sent me comments and questions to keep me thinking and improving my story. Thanks for making me one of your favourites and for being there from the beginning.

Also, a special thank you to Kaneva, Davinci and Kikwhorehater for taking the time to write to me.

I will soon be posting my second Inuyasha story "The Pack of the West" Hope you all will enjoy it as much as this one.

Lyiint 


End file.
